Becoming one, an Inuyasha yaoi fanfiction
by LithiumFlower13
Summary: Inuyasha finally decides to mate with his lover...but has to deal with a few side troubles. i suck at summeries T T mpreg, MAJOR KAGOME BASHING! *currently being edited*
1. Chapter 1

Hello! And I am so grateful that all you readers took the time to read my fanfiction.

Here is the summery: Inuyasha has finally decided to mate with his mysterious lover, but said lover is in the dark about a secret of Inuyasha's… I suck at summaries T_T

Becoming one

Inuyasha stood in front of a large wooden door. Behind it, stood his lover. But at the end of the night, his mate. Closing his topaz colored eyes, he remembered the night they agreed to become lovers.

**_~~~~Flashback~~~~_**

_ Inuyasha stood under a waterfall, in only a _kosode_ and a _suikan_, far away from the _miko_ named Kagome. The cool summer water thrummed against his ears, which laid flat upon his steel colored mane. His eyes closed, the young Hanyo appeared to be at peace with himself and the world around him. Tilting his head back, Inuyasha allowed the water to fall across his face._

_ "Inuyasha." The Hanyo jumped at the sound of his name. He spun quickly to face the caller. The one who called him was male, a very handsome, very dominate male. By instinct, Inuyasha sensed that this yokai was an alpha. And also by instinct, the very same yokai could sense that he was a beta, the submissive male. _

_ "What do you want?" asked Inuyasha. The waterfall's water no longer seemed like a soothing mind clearer. It now seemed to be a pain in the ass by blocking out almost all scents and sounds. The male yokai began to walk towards him a slight swagger. Before long, the alpha male stood only inches from Inuyasha. _

_ "Inuyasha, I know I have been a cruel being to you. I know I have been cold and ignorant of your needs. But hear me out when I say this to you. Inuyasha, I love you. I loved you for a long time. I love your strength, your heart, and you. I fell in love with you since the day you decided to fight back. Inuyasha, I…"_

_ "Stop. I don't want to hear anymore." Inuyasha whispered with a slight hoarseness. The yokai male stiffened. His shoulders slumped in sorrow._

_ "I see. Then I shall leave..."_

_ "Stop. I said I don't want to hear anymore, but I did hear your feelings. I have also felt the same way as you. I love you, I always did. I was just waiting for you to take a hint." Inuyasha then glided over to the alpha, and allowed himself to be held within the other males arms, who then held him close. _

_ "Inuyasha,"_

_ "yes?"_

_ "I know we would have few to no time to be with just each other, but will at least give me the honor to be your lover?" asked the male._

_Inuyasha gasped. This wasn't what he was expecting from __**HIM**__. After a few short seconds of thinking it over, Inuyasha turned his head to rest under the alpha's chin, and in a soft whisper, "Yes. I accept". The male smiled and tilted the uke hanyou's head back, nibbling on the slender neck, inching his wy up to the plump lips and capturing them with a passion. _

_"I'm going to enjoy this...very, very, much." the Alpha growled. INuyasha thrummed. He was enjoying this as well._

_ **~~~~end flashback~~~~**_

It has been almost a whole year since that exchange of emotion, and now Inuyasha stood in front of his lover's door. He wasted enough time. It was now, or never.

With a nerve shaken hand, Inuyasha slowly pushed the large doors open. It was time.

Inside those doors, next to a large open door balcony stood _**him**_. He stood there unmoving, yet flowing with power; pure, raw, power. Wearing only a simple _hakama_, the alpha male turned with ease towards Inuyasha. The male seemed to devour him with piercing eyes. Inuyasha remained where he was. Being the beta, the Uke, of the relationship, the slender Hanyo instinctively began to remove his _suikan _from his slender form. He knew what was about to happen later on in the night.

"Stop, Inuyasha." The alpha then stepped behind Inuyasha and slid the silk fabric off his shoulders. Then slid his hands down to untie the knot that held the _hakama _in place at Inuyasha's hips. Inuyasha moaned as the coarse fabric rubbed his straining hardness. The alpha grinned ferally.

The Uke youth now stood bare to his Seme's eyes and his eye's only. Said Seme then quickly stripped himself off the clothing he had on. Bit by bit, like showing off the goods, which he was.

Inuyasha gulped and fought to keep his hands to his man was a well built machine! Long legs toned with strong muscles, firm thighs leading up to a taut rear, long lean arms muscled well, led to a smooth back tight with coiled power. INuyasha lurched forward to try to nip the smooth abs of his soon to be mate. a playful swat on his plump rump made him still. He moaned with heavy desire.

Before long, both demon males stood nude in front of each other. The Alpha grinned at his tortured little hanyou. Inuyasha was then lifted by his lover and gently placed upon a large and very comfy bed. With a sigh, Inuyasha bore his throat to his lover, and spreading his legs for a better submissive position. He let out a submissive whine.

"Sesshomaru, I am yours. From now, to the end of time. With my body, I shall belong to only you, as your beta, your Uke, your mate. Let your Beta bear you strong pups." Reciting his vows, Inuyasha let out a soft keening cry and bore his throat.

"Inuyasha, I am yours. From now, to the end of time. With my body, I shall belong to only you, as your alpha, your Seme, your mate. Let your Alpha sire your powerful pups." Reciting his part of the vows, Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and sunk elongated fangs into Inuyasha's throat.

Inuyasha let out a soft cry of pain. Sesshomaru, fangs still buried in the beta's throat, let out a soothing purr for him. It helped.

Removing his fangs from the pale throat, Sesshomaru crooked his neck and demanded, "Mark me." Inuyasha compplied. His slightly smaller fangs glided into Sesshomaru pale neck. The older Inu let out a slight gasp. After a slight minute, Inuyasha retracted his fangs, lapped up the spilled blood and again gave Sesshomaru access to his throat.

Sesshomaru then sat up, but only slightly. With a calm hand, he eased Inuyasha up and turned him on to his hands and knees, turning his rear up and his chest low. The Beta whined in mild fear.

"Inuyasha, I assume this is your first time?" Inuyasha nodded. "I see. I will be as gentle as I can. Just relax." Sesshomaru then positioned himself at Inuyasha's most private of areas, causing the Hanyo to tremble.

"Hush, and relax. It will all be over soon." Wrapping his arms around Inuyasha's waist, Sesshomaru eased himself into the submissive half demon inch by inch. Inuyasha tensed up, causing Sesshomaru to stop and give the Uke a bit of time to adjust to his size.

"ha...ah, keep going. I'm okay." Inuyasha rasped out. Sesshomaru complied. Again, Sesshomaru slid his heady being into the youth, until he was firmly inside. Sesshomaru moaned at the virgin tightness.

After a slight rest, Inuyasha pushed back onto Sesshomaru's being. He was ready.

Pulling back until just his tip remained inside, Sesshomaru then slid into the Uke and slid out, in a steady yet swift pace, bringing out a gasp or cry from Inuyasha's throat. Heat began to pool up in Sesshomaru's loins, as well as Inuyasha's belly.

"Inu...Inuyasha! so tight! oh my mate...ah!" groaned Sesshomaru as INuyasha pushed back to meet his heavy thrusts.

"Sesshomaru! Aniki! oh god, please...please...!" Inuyasha cried, hot tears forming at his eyes in tortured pleasure.

The need for release was overwhelming. Snarling, Sesshomaru lowered his chest to Inuyasha's back, growling deeply. His hips thrusting very quick and very hard into the hanyo's rear. Inuyasha's cries began to get louder. The frenzied male raking claws marks into his love's hips.

With a final roar, Sesshomaru spent his essence into Inuyasha, filling him full to the brim. Inuyasha screamed, his seed pooling as pearl droplets under his being. Sesshomaru knotted deep within the Uke, trapping the fertile seed inside the male. Both yokai collapsed with sated exhaustion. Sesshomaru nuzzled his Inuyasha's neck.

Panting, Sesshomaru wrapped his muscled arms around the smaller male. Inuyasha laid where he fell on the bed, under Sesshomaru. Twisting around with slight discomfort, the two positioned themselves side by side. Purring, as well as a dog can, Inuyasha pressed the top of his to his mate's chin. At last was has Becomed.

"And now, Inuyasha, the final bond is to get that damn _miko_ to release you from her grasp." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded. The job won't be easy. With Kagome, it is never easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! And welcome to chapter two! And ChelleRae, yes, I know I left out the "u" in Hanyou. But spelling Hanyo is different for a lot of people. But thank you for reminding me of the actual spelling. I will remember to spell it correctly from now on.

Now on with chapter two!

Chapter 2: Kagome's reaction

"Where the Hell is he? It's been a whole night since he left!" Kagome stormed through the quaint hut that belongs to her previous life's sister, Kaede. The two other adults who sat by the huts wall, watched as she paced back and forth in the small space. the kit nearby watched as he pestered the cute cat next to him.

"Now, now, lets not be hasty Kagome. Inuyasha is a grown Hanyou who has other worries than to be around us all day long." Said a man in monk's garments. Miroku then placed his staff out in front of the pacing girl, stopping her in her tracks. The other adult, Sango, then took hold of Kagome's shoulders and eased her down. Shippo, being discreet, slunk away outside. He did not want to be around her when she was mad.

"Miroku is right. Inuyasha will be back soon. He is probably just blowing off steam somewhere, so he don't harm humans nearby." This seemed to calm the young _miko_ from the future.

"I guess so." Kagome then sat down and crossed her arms in a very Inuyasha-like manner. Kaede shuffled over to the girl, and slowly sat herself down next to her.

"ye must forgive Inuyasha. The other two are correct. Inuyasha is just one person. He'll be back before this sun sets." Kaede then stood and walked outside. Kagome pondered what the old _miko_ said. Finally, she stood.

"I'm going to go out and look for Inuyasha. I'll be back before dark." And with that, she was gone.

Miroku and Sango watched as Kagome ran out the doorway.

"She doesn't listen well, does she?" pondered Miroku. Shaking her head, Sango turned to Miroku with a question.

"Miroku, Do you seem to know why Inuyasha took off like that?" Miroku nodded his head. He did not know the correct answer, but then ponders what happened the evening before.

_ ** ~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

_ Inuyasha lead the odd ball gang deeper into a forest. The night was setting fast, but that was not what had the group on edge. It was how desperate Inuyasha seemed to be to reach Kaede's village. The hanyou was growling low and appeared to constantly be turning his head West, as if expecting something, or someone._

_ "Inuyasha, lets rest for a bit. Its getting dark." Whined Kagome. At that, the group stilled and stopped in their place. That is, all except Inuyasha. _

_ "No. we are almost at the village. So stop whining and walk!" the short tempered Hanyou continued his trek to Kaede's. Kagome puffed up like a white and green _fugu_. Her eyes crossed in anger and her breath hitched in fury._

_ "Sit Boy!" __**SLAM!**__ "We have been walking for hours already and deserve a rest! We are stopping RIGHT HERE!" Kagome then stormed off and sat…right next to the bone eaters well. Blinking, she smiled stupidly and stood._

_ "Oh. Well, I guess we shall continue to move. Geez, we were closer than i thought." Kagome then took Shippo and walked over to the village in the distance. Sango, Miroku and Kirara followed. Inuyasha did not._

_ "Inuyasha? Are you coming?" Miroku asked. His question made the others pause. Shippo peered back at the older demon._

_ "…hell." Inuyasha muttered._

_ "What? Inuyasha, I'm…" Kagome cut off._

_ "GO TO HELL! I AM SICK OF YOU PEOLE TREATING LIKE YOUR PET! WELL I'M NOT! IS IT BECAUSE I AM ONLY A HALF DEMON? NOT A FULL DEMON LIKE SHIPPO OR KIRARA? IS THAT IT?" Inuyasha shouted. His eyes then slowly began to bleed red around the whites. Shimmering tears tried to pool at his eyes._

_ "Inuyasha? Whats wrong? Did i say something that made you mad?" quipped Kagome. Standing, Inuyasha turned around and his small Akita like ears began to twitch madly. He heard something that they did not._

_ "Don't follow me. For one thing, there is something I got to do. And I also don't want to be tempted to hurt or even kill one of you." And with that, the young Hanyou left. Miroku and Sango gaped at the place where their half demon friend once stood. Kagome had tiny tears glistening at her eyes._

_"What did i do wrong? INuyasha, don't you love me anymore?" she whimpered. Shippo sighed and curled into a ball to sleep. Kirara mewed at the girl._

_ "Kagome, let's go. Let's listen to Inuyasha and return to the village. Besides, he'll be back." Sango placed an arm around her friend and led her away. Kagome went on about how she was treating Inuyasha right and wondering what she did to irritate him. Miroku turned partially and whispered, "Inuyasha, are we treating you so unfairly?"_

_ **~~~~End FlashBack~~~~**_

"I am certain that Inuyasha is upset because we have been treating him not as an equal, but as a pet. Think about it, he is doing all the hard work when we listen to KAgome's petty cries and whines at him being inhuman. Well, he is inhuman, he's a demon. and we are not treating him like a friendly demon. When he gets back, let's give him a proper welcome." Sango nodded at Miroku's words. They were true. She knew that they have not been treated their friend as he wanted to be treated. Kagome's treatment only added to the torment.

"yes, I realized that as well. I agree. We should give Inuyasha the treatment he deserves. After all, who is the one who fights, hunts, protects us and listen when we need it? Inuyasha. And what do we do to show him our gratitude? Nothing. Oh MIroku, we have been so stupid! Come on. Let's go find Kagome." Sango then grabbed her hiraikotsu and ran out to find her friend. Miroku followed.

"Knowing Her, she'll possibly get into a heap of trouble."

**~~~~Kagome~~~~**

Kagome ran until she was at an old temple, she recognized it. It was the one where several bandits took her before she began her journey.

"Wow, i can't believe it's still standing." she awed. Something twinkled in the shade. Being a nosy teenager that she was, Kagome went to investigate. As she crept closer, she saw it was a shard. A shard of the sacred jewel.

"yay! I got a bonus for my hard work! I wonder why I never felt it?" Kagome reached out to grab the shard when the bushes around her began to shake. The teenager froze.

"Oh look! I found something pretty!" a girls voice rang through the bush. Kagome sat still. She thought is was a demon.

"Wait up Rin! Sesshomaru-_sama_ still wants us close to the castle! Oh you ignorant girl! aCK! Riiiin! Listen to me dammit!" a shrill voice shattered Kagome's stupor.

"I know that voice!" thought Kagome. As soon as Kagome recognized the voice, she slowly sat u and waited for the voices to get closer. The bushes shook again. And out of them, popped…Rin.

"Oh! Look Jaken-_sama_! It's Miss Kagome! How are you, miss Kagome?" Rin ran up to the startled teen and began to reach for the shard. This snapped Kagome out of her stupor.

"Don't touch that!" Kagome then swatted the sliver of pink jewel out of the eight year olds hand. Rin gasped and stuck out her lower lip in a pout. The beaten puppy look on the girls face nearly made the teenager cry. Kagome cracked and wrapped her arms around the child, coddling her.

"…I'm sorry Rin. But that shard is very dangerous. Young girls like you should not touch it." Kagome explained. Rin looked confused. She then held out her little felt pouch to Kagome. She pulled the strings, which tied it shut, open.

"but I always find these pretty shards and keep them close to me." Rin then poured the contents of the pouch into her small hand. In her palm, rested 13 pink sacred shards. Kagome gaped. Every single one was pure and clean.

"wha… when… how...huh?" Rin beamed at the older girls reaction.

"When Sesshomaru-_sama_ allows Rin to go and pick flowers, or find food, or when we are just walking, I find these pretty shards and try to give them to Sesshomaru-_sama_. But he always says no and tells Rin to keep them." After her explanation, Rin them placed the shards, including the one Kagome found, into her pouch and began to walk away. Kagome sulked, and began to walk away when she overheard something that Rin said.

"do you think that Inuyasha-_sama_ would like these?" that made Kagome spin around to face the girl. Shock was written on her face.

"what did you say? Inuyasha- _SAMA?"_ she shrieked. Rin nodded.

"Uh huh! Sesshomaru-_sama_ told Rin that he was mating Inuyasha-_sama_, they told me that mating is like humans getting married. Sesshomaru-_sama_ is like my _chichi-ue_, so now I have two _chichi-ue_!" eyes wide, Kagome screamed in fury.

**~~~~meanwhile~~~~**

Miroku and Sango ran. Just seconds ago, they heard Kagome's loud scream. Neither knew if it was fear or anger. All they knew was that Kagome was in trouble. The two ran as quick as their bodies would allow.

"This way! I heard her scream come from this direction!" Miroku then ran a beeline to the still screaming girl. Kagome had her tilted back and her throat was beginning to raw with the misuse. Rin stood a few feet away, her hands planted to the side of her head, covering her ears. He stopped when he saw who was with her.

"Rin? What on Earth are you doing here?" quipped the monk. The little forest girl twirled around to meet Miroku. She ran and gave him her sweetest smile.

"Hello! I am here because I was looking for pretty gifts to give Sesshoamru-sama's new mate. Then i saw something pretty and shiny and then ran into Miss Kagome. I told her some stuff and she then started screaming." The tiny girl explained. Sango bent down to meet the girl at eye level.

"What did you say to make Kagome so upset?" Rin nibbled on her lip and stared at her dust covered feet. "Don't worry. I won't be mad." requested Sango. Rin bit her lip in nervousness. She pondered the request.

"I told miss Kagome that I always found these pretty shards everywhere," she showed the two the shards, drawing gasps from the pair, "then said that I wondered if Inuyasha-_sama_ would like the shards." There was a slight pause.

"uh…I'm sorry Rin, I did not hear you clearly. Did you say Inuyasha-_SAMA_?" asked Miroku. Rin nodded. She then repeated what she told Kagome a few minutes ago.

"WHAT?"

"Inuyasha-_sama_ and Sesshomaru-_sama _also told me to call Inuyasha-_sama_ 'ahne'*." Rin also said. Now at **THAT** caught everyone's attention.

"what? Inuyasha actually allowed you to call him 'ahne'?" Sango asked. Rin nodded. She then began to pick up some random stones and toss them at a glowering Jaken, who then squawked and ran away. Both Sango and Miroku casted looks at one another. They now knew why Inuyasha left.

Last night was his night of becoming. Becoming the dame of Sesshomaru's pups.

"Oh man."


	3. Chapter 3

Well, its chapter three. So lets see what is in store for the Inuyasha gang today:3

The morning after

Inuyasha sat up feeling refreshed and…sore.

"Damn that Sesshomaru! He sure is a fierce lover." Inuyasha thought. With a groan, the now mated Hanyou rolled out of the comfy bed and onto the floor. He was quick to stand when the door to Sesshomaru's room began to open.

"Ah! Inuyasha-_sama_! You are finally awake. Sesshomaru-_sama_ asked me to come and get you for the recording of your Becoming." A slim yet aged Kitsune had said. She stood only at 5" 4' and carried herself with a sense of wisdom. But however, her skin was a light tan with red hint in it. Her hair was a dark black and pulled into a braid. The Hanyou could tell that just by the air around her, she was a foreigner.

"Oh, right I forgot." Inuyasha then pulled a soft blanket around himself for a bit of decency. He also remembered that if one was to be Becomed, he must record his mating date into a family registry. His family registry.

"Here. The lord asked me to give you this." The Kitsune handed Inuyasha a slim yet sturdy kimono. It was light purple with red and blue flower petals scattered across the chest and shoulders. At a closer inspection, the Hanyou saw that it was a woman's kimono.

In his head he thought, "Of course. I am Uke after all." Out loud, Inuyasha said, "thank you… uh, may I ask your name?" the Kitsune placed her hand to her mouth and giggled. That caused the Hanyou to blush.

"I'm sorry. My name is Lomasi. It's means 'pretty flower' in Anishinaabe." Lomasi then went over to the side of the bed and picked up both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's discarded clothing from last night.

"Lomasi, may I ask what country you are from?" quipped Inuyasha. Lomasi stood and turned to meet Inuyasha's curious gaze.

"Oh! I am from the new country*, but it is my homeland. I believe a mortal called it 'America'." Lomasi then returned to her task of cleaning up. Inuyasha stared at Lomasi for a bit, and then turned his back to her to change. The kimono was light and airy, but loose in some places and too tight in others. Other than that, the clothing was okay.

After he was dressed, Lomasi then took Inuyasha's hand and led him to another room. This one larger than the first, but full of books and tables covered in scrolls. At one table stood his mate. Sesshomaru peered up from a book he was skimming.

"Inuyasha, I take it that you know what that kimono represents?" Sesshomaru said straight to the point. Inuyasha folded his hands in front of him and nodded. His instincts telling him to take the bitch's role.

"Yes. But can I ask you something?" Sesshomaru nodded at Inuyasha's question.

"When we go and inform my friends, is it alright that I don the male's clothing?"

"No. you know your position, and as such, must announce to the world of who you belong to." Sesshomaru then strolled over to his mate and grasped his smaller hand.

"You are my mate. My beta and Uke. You are also still Becoming. However, I cannot allow you to don a male's clothing just yet." And with that, Sesshomaru held Inuyasha's hand to his chest and led him to the table he was at. Sitting in the center was a leather bound book. There was writing on the cover. "**Toga family registry**". Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's family name. Sesshomaru then flipped open the book to a blank page.

"Inuyasha, as the Uke, it is your job to write our mating date. Use the Christian calendar* to date it." Sesshomaru then handed Inuyasha a brush. He then tipped the brush into some waiting ink and wrote in a swift yet neat writing, "Sons of the late InuTaisho Toga, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Date of mating: June 7th, 1511." Next to their names, Inuyasha also wrote the positions of their relationship. Next to Sesshomaru's, he wrote "Alpha." Next to his name, he wrote "Beta." The recording was finished. The two were officially mated.

"Now, Inuyasha, we must go and hunt. You know our ways. So you know what we are going to do."

"Yes. As tradition, the newly mated pair must go and celebrate their pairing by hunting prey together. It is to show that the alpha is capable of providing for his family and for the Beta to show that he can provide food if there is no alpha." At his words, Sesshomaru then walked over to Lomasi, who stood as witness to the recording.

"Lomasi, I have only one more favor today for you. I ask you to and fetch Rin and bring her back. She is the final step of the two of us (Inuyasha and I) to be completely mated." Lomasi bowed.

"Yes my lord. I shall go and bring the little missy." Lomasi then walked away.

"um…Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"Is it really necessary to go ask Rin for approval?" Sesshomaru turned to look at his mate. Concern and love were strong in his ice gold eyes.

"Yes it is. Rin is a part of my pack. I even allowed her to address me as _chichi-ue_ if she chooses to." Inuyasha turned his head down.

"I know that, but I already told her before I went to you." It was the look on Sesshomaru's face that made him tell.

_After his blowout with Kagome, Inuyasha ran until he came across a large yet impressive castle. The walls were white stone, a brook ran next the gates, and there were flowers. A lot of flowers. Exiting the gates to the castle was Rin, Sesshomaru's young ward. She was leaving the castle with only the dragon which followed his brother everywhere, and that annoying toad who called himself a vassal. Jaken was his name if he remembered right. Inuyasha then approached the retreating girl._

_ "Hey! Rin!" he called out. The girl stopped. She twirled around and met Inuyasha's gaze._

_ "Inuyasha-sama! Hello!" Rin then skied over to him and tugged on his sleeve. When she did that, his beta instincts kicked in and he bent down to pick her up._

_ "Rin, I am going over to the castle to mate with Sesshomaru. One of the obstacles is that the alpha's pup or any pup," rin interrupted._

_ Pup? Like a puppy?" Inuyasha smiled, but shook his head._

_ "no. pup as in 'child'." He continues to talk._

_ Anyway, the alpha's pup must accept the new…mother in order for us to be true mates. I am going to ask you this: when I mate with your 'chichi-ue', do I have your aroval?" Rin's large brown eyes went wide._

_ "Yes! YES! You can mate with my chichi-ue!" Inuyasha smiled._

_ "Good. Now Rin, I have another favor to ask you…no, two favors."_

_ "What are they?"_

_ "First: you must call me 'ahne'. It means 'mother' in the language of Inu. Second: if anyone asks how you know what I told you, say it was Sesshomaru that told you to say it. Can you do that for me?" Rin nodded her head._

_ "Okay!" she then squirmed to get out of Inuyasha's arms, who then placed her back on the ground._

_ "Inuyasha-sama…I mean ahne, when I come back, does that mean you are my new momma?" asked Rin. There was a hint of hope in her eyes._

Inuyasha bent down to meet Rin at eye level.

"yes. When you return from your little journey, I will become your new mother." _With a squeal, Rin jumped and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck._

_ "THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! I have a momma now!" Rin then began to cry. This made Inuyasha's instincts kick up a notch._

_ "Rin? What's wrong?" Rin buried her face deep into Inuyasha's shoulder._

_ "If you become my momma, you won't die?" Inuyasha gasped. He then held Rin tight to his chest._

_ "No. I will be there until you no longer need me." At that, Rin calmed. She then released Inuyasha from her hold._

_ "Rin, go on to your journey. I will be at the castle when you return." Rin then ran off, looking back every five feet, until she was out of site. The Hanyou then stood and made his way to the castle. His lover, his brother, lay just behind these walls._

Sesshomaru stared down at his now cowering Uke.

"Please, Sesshomaru, don't be mad. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Whimpered Inuyasha. Sesshomaru raised his hand, causing Inuyasha to flinch. He knew that some Seme's were terribly cruel to their Uke's, and would strike them is they spoke out of line.

"I'm sorry! I spoke out of my place!" cried Inuyasha. But the strike that the young Hanyou was expecting never came. Instead, Sesshomaru placed his raised palm against the small of Inuyasha's back.

"Don't fret my mate. I understand what you did. And that was good." Inuyasha then leaned onto Sesshomaru's chest. He smiled, and waited for his alpha to make the next move.

"come. Lets go hunt." And with that, the two inuyokai ran into the awaiting woods.

It's time to hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! It is now chapter four! Thank you everyone for you reviews! Thank you Peya Luna, ChelleRae, and all the other readers who are not reviewing. Now, on with the "show"!

Oh, here is key:

.. = inu talk

_Italics_= foreign or false words or flashbacks

OH Sh**T.

The two white haired dogs then stopped at a clearing. Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru's word. Sesshomaru began to glow.

"Inuyasha, come here." The young beta _Inu_ obeyed.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha then bowed his head. Sesshomaru smiled.

"No, there is nothing wrong. But I want you to come and press your back to my chest." Sesshomaru then held open his arms. He was waiting for Inuyasha's obedience. The uke Hanyou applied to Sesshomaru's wishes.

"do not worry, my little beta. I won't hurt you." Sesshomaru then wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's slim shoulders.

"but, what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. He then felt something cover him. Not a physical thing, something…spiritual. The feeling grew. It covered his body and wrapped itself around his aura. He then realized that is was Sesshomaru's _yoki_. Then, something began to change. His body was changing!

"Sesshomaru? What is going on?" the alpha held Inuyasha tight.

"Don't worry. I am forcing you to shift into an _Inu_ form. It will be over soon." Sesshomaru was true to his word. As soon as Sesshomaru finished speaking, Inuyasha was completely changed into a pure silver-grey _inu_.

His fur was, of course, silver-grey. His ears were pointed like an Akita's. And his form was slender and feminine. He also stood only four feet from toes to shoulder, and five feet long from nose to tail tip.

Sesshomaru stood five feet from toe to shoulder, and six feet from nose to tail tip. His ears were long and fluffy, and his body held a masculine, muscular from. His body was the perfect Alpha size.

Inuyasha, let us hunt. Sesshomaru then let out a deep, feral howl. Inuyasha let out his lilting cry.

The hunt was on.

~back at kagome~

Kagome gave one final scream, her voice now hoarse. She then plopped down on the dirt right where she stood.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT INUYASHA WOULD LEAVE ME FOR….FOR…AHHH! ITS TOO DISGUSTING TO THINK ABOUT!" Kagome shouted. Both Miroku and Sango again tried to calm her. Miroku went first.

"Now, now Kagome. Inuyasha is not a human like us. The rules are different." That did not work.

"NO! INUYASHA IS NOT SUPPOSED TO ACT LIKE A DEMON! HE IS ALSO MORTAL AND SHOULD BE A GOOD DOG LIKE IT SHOULD BE!" Sango gasped at the girls words.

"How could you say that? Inuyasha is our friend. He should be allowed to mate with whoever he wants." Sango then stood and walked back to the village. An idiot could tell that she was angry. Apparently, Kagome was not an idiot…she was a dumbass.

"hey, Sango? Where are you going? What's wrong?" that made Sango shout.

"WHAT'S WRONG? WHAT'S WRONG? YOU ARE WHATS WRONG! YOU TREAT INUYASHA AS IF HE'S LESS THAN A PERSON! YOU PUNISH HIM JUST FOR NOT ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION, OR NOT CARRYING YOU ON HIS BACK OR BETTER YET, FOR JUST BEING HIMSELF! KAGOME, JUST LEAVE! YOU ARE A SELFISH, IGNORANT BITCH WHO DOES NOT BELONG HERE!" Sango then turned and stormed away. Kagome stood right where she once sat. Shock and horror was written on her face. She then began to cry.

"i…I, I am not like that…am i?" she asked herself, Miroku, anyone who was in range.

"kagome, I agree with Sango. You must go. Leave the jewel shards here and return to your world."Miroku said. Kagome stiffened. And then spun around to face him.

"How could you say that? I thought you guys were my friends! I guess not. Maybe I will go back! How's that? And I will take the jewel shards with me!" Kagome shouted.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were crouched low to the ground. The basic hunting position. A large buck stood ahead of the two Grazing. With a flick of his tail, Sesshomaru motioned Inuyasha to his left.

Inuyasha, sneak around the back of the buck. Try to chase him this way. Sesshomaru then slunk over tot eh right. Inuyasha then slinked behind the buck. A twig snapped. The buck began to run. With quick thinking, Inuyasha forced the buck to swerve left and over to Sesshomaru, who waited by the sidelines. Sesshomaru then sprung out of his hiding place and sunk his fangs into the buck's neck. The scent of the blood made Inuyasha join in by sinking his fangs into the buck's belly.

Sesshomaru, I can hear its heart beginning to slow. Inuyasha whispered. Sesshomaru growled. With one quick jerk of his jaws, the buck let out a dying bellow. It then fell where it stood. The alpha released his hold. Inuyasha did as well. Both of them then lifted their muzzles to the air and howled.

Kagome jumped at the sound of unknown howls. She began to whimper. Rin, who all but forgotten, started to whimper as well.

"Rin? Are you all right?" asked a very concern monk, who was ignoring a pissed off _miko_.

"Rin…Rin was killed by wolves. It hurt very badly. One wolf sunk his teeth into Rin's throat. I remember being very cold. And lonely. Then Rin was warm and Sesshomaru-_sama_ was holding Rin up." Miroku had wide eyes at the tiny girl's declaration.

"So Sesshomaru saved you?" Rin nodded. "I see. Well, if you are so afraid of wolves, why don't you come down to the village with me?" Miroku offered.

"now hold on! What is Sesshomaru comes and gets her? He will kill us all!" Kagome butted in. Miroku rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"listen, if Sesshomaru does come, he would come to us…with Inuyasha in toll." Miroku then grabbed Rin's hand and began to walk towards the village, leaving Kagome alone.

Sesshomaru lifted his head from the bucks carcass. A scent was in the air.

Sesshomaru? What is the matter? quipped Sesshomaru.

I smell Rin…it seems that we don't need Lomasi to come and get her. Sesshomaru then began to trot over to the scent of Rin. Being a good Uke, Inuyasha followed, the buck abandoned for the scavengers to feed on.

Rin sat up straight inside the hut. The action drew the attention of everyone in the hut.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_ is nearby! He is coming this way!" and with that, Rin stood up and waited by the door. Her explanation shocked Kaede, who was spooning out soup for everyone to eat.

"Eh? Are ye actually able to sense Sesshomaru-_sama_?" Rin nodded.

"Uh huh! Rin always gets a weird funny tingle inside her when Sesshomaru-_sama_ is close by." The tiny girl then began to fidget. She was impatient, her _chichi-ue_ and her _ahne_ were very close by.

"Eh… Rin? Can you tell me when you began to sense your _chichi-ue_?" asked Miroku. Rin tilted her head.

"Rin was always able to feel whenever there was someone she knew that was near." Her answer rattled both Kaede and Miroku. They came to the same conclusion: Rin was a _miko._

Inuyasha paused. His stopping made Sesshomaru also pause.

What's the matter? asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha sat. Then whined.

The village where I live at…it's up ahead.

ah. I see. Well then, Sesshomaru moved closer to his beta. Inuyasha lifted his head to rest on the Seme's shoulder.

I believe it is time to transform back and with that, Sesshomaru's _yoki_ began to swirl around the two. In a few short minutes, the two _inuyokai_ were now in human form. But Inuyasha's form was different.

It was more…feminine. His hair was slightly wavy, and his chest seemed to expand slightly. Also, his hips seemed wider and waist was slender.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Why is my human form different?" Sesshomaru smiled. He knew why.

"It is because of your Uke stature. Your body shifted to an easier from for bearing pups." Inuyasha nodded. He knew his role.

"That's right. I am Uke. My body must change I order for me to birth healthy pups and live." Inuyasha thought.

"Inuyasha, lets go." Inuyasha then followed Sesshomaru, who was already at the outskirts of the village.

"yes."

"Sesshomaru-_sama_ is outside!" Rin then ran out of the hut and glomped the emotionless lord.

"Sesshomaru_ chichi-ue_! Is my new _ahne_ behind you?" before the lord could answer, a figure in a lavender kimono stepped out of the fading sunlight.

"Inuyasha? What on earth are you wearing?" Kagome stepped out of the hut; she was already prepared to "sit" Inuyasha to the next world.

"Silence wench. Inuyasha is only wearing what is position is required to wear." Sesshomaru then knelt down and looked in Rin's eyes.

"Rin, is what Inuyasha told me true? Did he asked for permission for our mating if you accept?" Rin blinked.

"Yep! He also told Rin that I am to call him _'ahne'_ when we meet again." Rin then skipped over to Inuyasha's side. The said Hanyou peered down at the child.

"_Ahne?_ Are going to wear lady clothes for now on?" the child asked sweetly yet innocently.

"If that is what Sesshomaru wants."

"Oh…well you look very pretty! Almost like an angel!" Erin then wrapped her thin arms around Inuyasha's now slim waist.

"_Ahne…_ your body has changed." Rin's tidbit of information made Kagome come storming.

SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" the now feminine Hanyou met the earth with a force to flatten stone. But as Kagome continued to "restrain" Inuyasha, she failed to see Sesshomaru's open palm come into contact with her face. The blow knocked Kagome off her feet and over to the side of the hut.

"IMPUDENT BITCH! You honestly dare to force my mate to suffer and submit to your whim?" Sesshomaru roared. Everyone in sight distance could see that he was very, VERY, pissed off. Kagome lifted her hand to her cheek.

"What… what was that for?" whined Kagome. Sesshomaru let out a snarl. Miroku and Sango went over to help Inuyasha get up.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? THAT WAS FOR WHEN YOU MADE INUYASHA BE SUBMITTED FOR NO APPARENT REASON!" Sesshomaru roared again. Shippo came running out to see the fight.

"Hey Rin, what happened? All I know is that Miroku and Sango no longer like Kagome because of how she treated Inuyasha." Shippo said. Rin quickly went over what happened.

"…And to think I actually thought Kagome as my mother!" Shippo whispered harshly. Rin then asked a question.

"Shippo, am I odd?"

"no. why?"

"Miroku and miss Kaede were shocked when I told them I could sense other people when I want to." Shippo stared at Rin, who bit her lip.

"…uh… I don't know. When Sesshomaru and Kagome are finished fighting, go ask them."Shippo then turned his attention back over to Sesshomaru delivering…punishment to Kagome.

"I 'sat' Inuyasha because he…"

"Didn't answer your question?" Sesshomaru then raised his palm to deliver another blow to Kagome's being, but his hand was then held back by something…or someone.

"Inuyasha, let go." The Alpha _Inu_ ordered.

"No! I won't!" the Beta cried. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, who now trembled with slight fear.

"And why, pray tell, should I not?" the _Inu_ lord's patience was wearing thin.

"Because she does not deserve it!" Inuyasha then felt himself being pried off his mate's arm. As he looked up, he cowered yet again. Sesshomaru was very, very, angry.

"And why she not deserve it?" his voice growled. Inuyasha swallowed.

"Because she is only a selfish human. And I have a better Idea of what to do with her." Inuyasha then whispered into Sesshomaru's ear. The _Inu_ lord nodded and grinned at the idea.

"Very well. You are a lucky wench Ka. Go. Me. Inuyasha came up with an idea that would save your life from my hands. Kagome, you are to come to the castle with us…" Sesshomaru began. Kagome sat up.

"…as a Geisha for the castle guards." Kagome gaped. Then let out a scream.

"NO! I WON'T YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" the teenager then stood and stormed over to Inuyasha.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INUYASHA! YOUA CTUALLY WOULD MAKE ME BE SOME…SOME…CHEAP WHORE FOR A BUNCH OF STRANGERS?" Inuyasha did not answer; instead he was leaning down to meet Shippo's confused face.

"Inuyasha?" the little kit asked.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"If… you are really mated to Sesshomaru, can I come as your pup? I don't want to stay with mortals anymore." Inuyasha peered over his shoulder for Sesshomaru's approval. The older _yokai_ nodded in approval. Shippo saw that nod, and jumped into Inuyasha arms.

"….DID YOU FORGET ABOUT SOMETHING?" came a shout. Both Kitsune and _Inu_ turned their heads over their shoulder.

"kagome, there is another choice."

"well? What is it?" huffed Kagome. Inuyasha smirked.

"give u the shards and go home. We shall seal the well and make sure are to never return." Kagome's eyes went wide. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"…YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GET RID OF ME THAT EASILY?" she screamed. "Miroku, Sango, you don't approve…do you?" kagome said hopefully. The two stood behind Inuyasha, Miroku's hand slowly easing itself over to INUYASHA'S rear.

"Both Sango and I approve of Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's choices. They are correct. Either you leave, or get ready to be a castle geisha." Miroku said, his hand cupping the firm flesh of Inuyasha. The monk received both a possessive snarl from Sesshomaru and a black eye from Inuyasha. Plus some bruised ribs from Sango. Both Shippo and Kirara shook their heads. Rin ignored the group, and went over to Kaede, who went back inside.

"kagome, there is also another reason why Sesshomaru attacked you as he did." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and said, oh so softly, making everyone but Shippo, Kirara and Sesshomaru lean in:

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five has arrived. Again I thank all those who visited, reviewed and commented on my story! As you guessed…or rather, discovered, our favorite dog eared Hanyou is pregnant! Now lets move on with the story. And you also may have realized that my chapters are getting longer and longer.

Peya Luna, I know what a geisha is…but it was closest thing to "prostitute" I was able to get. But thank you for the clear up. I'll make sure that the mistake won't happen again.

Surprises, surprises.

"You're…pregnant? Oh my god Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" Kagome then cupped her hands and tried to apologize. But both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were not having it.

"No you are not. Even if I did tell you, you still would have sat me. Be lucky that you have not killed my pup." Inuyasha then protectively placed his arm around his mid section to protect the growing life within him. The action caused Sesshomaru to hold Inuyasha to his chest.

"Be lucky I spared you. I don't wish to cause my mate stress." Sesshomaru snarled. The two _inuyokai _then began to leave for the castle, but then a cry made them stop.

"So you are just going to leave us behind with _**her?**_" Inuyasha turned around to face Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo and Kaede. Kagome was sitting on the ground. Despair and shock written all over her face.

"You mean…you are all coming?" asked Sesshomaru. He was surprised.

"Inuyasha has very loyal pack mates." The lord thought. He then turned his body completely around to address Kagome.

"Wench, Inuyasha and I gave you your choices. So choose." The still shocked _miko_ gazed at Sesshomaru's threatening form.

"I…will give up the shards. And leave." Kagome then stood, and pulled out the small vial which housed the shard. There were five shimmering pink slivers.

"OOOH! How pretty! More shiny slivers!" Rin exclaimed. The tiny girl began to reach for them, but Sesshomaru sensed something wrong.

"Stop Rin!" Rin turned around, only be held against Kagome's chest, a very lethal knife to the child's throat. There was an evil glint in her eyes.

"Let her go." Sesshomaru growled out. That tiny girl was his pup, his daughter! Kagome shook her head.

"No. Unless you wish to bargain." Sneered the mad _miko_. Inuyasha was at Sesshomaru's side. His claws were glowing.

"What do you want?" snarled Inuyasha. Kagome smirked.

"You Inuyasha. You are to come with me to my world." Her words made Inuyasha gasp, Sesshomaru snarl, and everyone else ready to attack her. The otherworldly teenager then stood, Rin still within her clutches. The tiny child began to cry.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Kagome. Rin obeyed. She was terribly scared.

"Kagome! Let her go! This isn't like you!" cried Sango. Shippo stood next to her; he was letting out soft whimpers. Kagome sneered again.

"it shows how much you know about me!" Kagome then raised the knife…and brought down to Rin's heart. Time seemed to stop. But the blade never came in contact with the girl.

"Looking for something?" Kagome turned around. Behind was a dark skinned Kitsune. It was Lomasi. In her hand was the knife. Kagome dropped Rin, who then ran straight for Lomasi.

How? How the hell did you get the knife?" whisper Kagome. Lomasi smiled.

"In my tribe at my homeland, women are trained to be quick. I just happened to be quick fingered." Lomasi was then next to her. She was starting to transform.

Lomasi's other form was a large fox (of course). Her fur was a mixture of grey, red, black and brown. Her eyes were a piercing black. She stood 20 feet high and 25 feet long. In short, Lomasi was gigantic. And she was towering right over Kagome.

My lord gave you a choice. Now CHOOSE! Lomasi snarled out. For some reason, Kagome and every other human was able to understand her.

"I… I choose to leave." Kagome then threw the pink shards in Sesshomaru's direction and was then followed to the bone eaters well by Lomasi, who was still snarling at the girl.

As soon as kagome was out of sight, Rin began to wail.

"I'M SORRY I DID NOT LISTEN TO YOU _CHICHI-UE_! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Rin then buried her face into Inuyasha shoulder.

"Shh… its okay. Sesshomaru told you too late. It's not your fault." Inuyasha murmured. Shippo can running up and joined the comforting.

"Why did Kagome do that? What happened?" the tiny kit asked. Kaede closed her eyes.

"It's because she became a dark _miko. _I believe that she held some sort of malice against Inuyasha. She was also clearly jealous of my sister, Kikyo." Kaede then shuffled over to the Hanyou.

"Inuyasha, shall we continue?" Inuyasha looked up. His eyes shining.

"yes." The group then stood next to Sesshomaru, waiting for him to move.

"Lets go." Sesshomaru then began to walk. Inuyasha by his side, Miroku behind him and Lomasi, changed back, lagging behind to play with the children.

By the time they have stopped, it was night fall. A full moon shone up ahead. Sesshomaru turned around to face the mortals.

"We will stop here for the night." At that, Miroku lifted both Rin and Kaede off of Kirara's back. Rin was there due to weariness. Kaede was due to age. Sango was already starting to build a fire. But then she stopped and turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Just for old times, do you mind that you go out and find some meat?" As soon as she said those words, Sesshomaru growled.

"I mind." Inuyasha turned to meet Sesshomaru's Red tinged eyes.

"Uh… Sesshomaru, look it is okay. I do it all the time." Inuyasha explained. Sesshomaru snarled again.

"I don't care. I will go hunt. You stay here and rest." And with that, the alpha lord was gone. Miroku blanched.

"Damn him. I may be pregnant, but I am not weak." Inuyasha pouted. Sango shook her head. Miroku chuckled. Kaede ignored them all.

"get used to it Inuyasha. You are officially a married 'woman'." Miroku was later unconscious when Inuyasha went to follow Sesshomaru.

"Miroku, you're an idiot." Commented Shippo. Lomasi giggled and went to help Sango prepare camp.

"You know, in my country, the men are not allowed to set up camp. Women are only allowed to do that." Lomasi commented as Sango gathered small twigs as kindling.

"Really? Why?" the slayer asked. Lomasi happily answered.

"Because it was considered that since men are warriors, their hands were impure. It was because Men killed. Women give life, not take it. It is not their duty to end lives." Lomasi then gathered larger bits of wood as Sango stopped where she stood.

"But, I am a slayer. I ended many lives. Am I impure." Asked Sango. Lomasi looked over her shoulder.

"That is up to you. Are you impure?" Lomasi questioned. Sango gave the answer some thought.

"No. I am not. I was just doing what I was raised to do." Lomasi grinned.

"There, you see? You have your answer." Sango raised her head. She didn't know that she lowered it.

"yeah…um… you said that you are from the new country*." Lomasi nodded. "Can you tell where it is? What its called?" asked Sango. Lomasi giggled again.

"of course. The country was given the name 'America' and it resides in the east. my tribe and clan are the Anishinaabe and are the clan of the rabbits. Rabbit being our guide because my clan is swift." Lomasi then began to arrange the wood into a pile. The fire pit was dugged six inches into the earth and packed with stones at the bottom. The wood was then lain criss cross against the stones. Lomasi then called forth her power.

"I call fire from my ancestors. Give me the warmth to light." a small flicker was seen our flame for food." A small flicker was seen in Lomasi's palm. It was a flame. The foreign fox then placed the flame into the fire pit and blew softly on it. The fire started.

"Amazing!" exclaimed a now conscience monk. Both women peered over their shoulder.

"It was just a simple form of magic. Hang on… thank you ancestors, I return your fire to you." Lomasi then moved her hand quickly. She appeared to be tossing something into the sky.

"Where's Sesshomaru-_chichi-ue _and _ahne_?" asked a tired Rin. Sango went over to pick her up.

"He went to go bring back food. Inuyasha followed him." Sango said. Rin nodded an okay and fell asleep. Shippo was already curled around Kirara and out like a light.

"Inuyasha, I told you to stay there!" Sesshomaru said, he was slightly ticked.

"I am coming with you! I am not weak! I can hunt!" Inuyasha rebuffed. The pair were only about a mile away. Not far compared to _yokai_ standards.

"I am not saying that you are weak! I am saying that you must rest for our pup!" Inuyasha then huffed, and began to turn around to head back to the camp. Sesshomaru then sensed a feeling overcome him from Inuyasha. Loneliness. Inuyasha was lonely.

"Inuyasha, I go hunt and I Will return to you." Sesshomaru then held Inuyasha by the waist and pulled him close. Leaning down, the lord planted a feather light kiss on the beta and rubbed the small of Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha was breathless afterwards.

"go. I will return shortly." Inuyasha obeyed.

At the camp, Inuyasha went over to the closest tree. He did not jump into the sturdy branches this time. Instead, he began to scratch out an imprint in the soil. Kaede observed.

"Hey, Kaede? What is Inuyasha doing?" asked a very curios monk. Kaede turned to answer Miroku.

"We know that Inuyasha is a canine species of _yokai_. He is making a nest for himself and Sesshomaru. It is his instinct which tells him to do this." Kaede confirmed. Inuyasha dug out an inch deep impression into the earth that was four feet wide either direction. When he was certain that his nest was formed, he let out a soft, almost inaudible, "woof". That sound woke up Shippo, who glanced at the nest and came running over to sleep beside Inuyasha. The Hanyou then brought the kit up to his face and nuzzled him. Shippo let out a slight whine. Then a snore.

"Inuyasha is going to make a wonderful _ahne_." Thought Lomasi. She then went over to the fire and roasted some edible roots she had found while Inuyasha scratched out his nest.

"So Inuyasha has already made a nest? How obedient." Sesshomaru stepped out from behind a tree. Over his shoulder was a dead, field dressed boar. A successful hunt.

"Sesshomaru! You're back." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru smiled.

"I did promise. I also brought back meat." Sesshomaru then sat the boar down and began to cut strips of meat with his claws. Lomasi then gathered the meat and placed over the fire. She then took a few strips and began to quick dry them. They were for Shippo and Rin for the road. Sango then turned the meat as it browned.

"Uh…Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked. The _yokai_ lord stared emotionless as the monk.

"What is it?"

"Uh..I am a man of the cloth. I don't eat meat." He explained.

"I know. Here" Sesshomaru then handed Miroku a slightly damp bag. Inside were freshly gutted fish. Miroku eyes went wide.

"Is this better?" asked Sesshomaru. Miroku nodded.

"Yes. Fish is not considered meat." Miroku then took the fish and placed it over the fire along with the boar. Inuyasha timidly walked over to his mate.

"Don't cower Inuyasha. It is not like you." Sesshomaru then took Inuyasha's hand and led him over to the boar carcass.

"Sit" Inuyasha flinched at the word. "Inuyasha, some here." The Hanyou obeyed. Sesshomaru then wrapped his fingers around the beads that were around Inuyasha's neck. With a flash of _yoki_ and a slight tug, the beads shattered and fell to the earth.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha then wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's neck and began to nip at the flesh.

"Ah… Inuyasha, not now. Not here." The alpha then removed his beta from his throat. Inuyasha whined/growled. He was not pleased.

"stop that Inuyasha. And eat." Sesshomaru then remove a piece of raw meat from the boar and gave it to his Uke. Inuyasha was quick to devour it. After the first piece, Inuyasha then ate about seven more strips of meat. Once he was full, Sesshomaru ate the rest.

"Inu…Inuyasha? Did you just eat _**RAW **_meat?" questioned Sango. Ashamed, Inuyasha nodded.

"Slayer, eating raw flesh is the healthiest choice a pregnant _Inu_ can make. It is good for the dame, and for the pup." Sesshomaru then took another strip of the meat and ate half of it. Inuyasha ate the rest.

Later on, Inuyasha waited by the tree he created his nest in. he sat as a good uke shall sit: legs folded under him, back straight, hands placed on lap, head high. Rin awoke earlier and was now asleep at Inuyasha's side. His light purple kimono providing some shelter from a cool wind. As Inuyasha stroked Rin's black hair, he placed one hand on his soon-to-be-extending belly. The thought of being Pregnant thrilled him.

"a child, I will become a dame. And this baby would be born only to me. No one can take him or her away from me without dying first." The Uke thought. Sesshomaru came over to rest next to his mate. He then observed the small group making conversation with each other. Inuyasha was so concentrated on his thoughts; he failed to notice Sesshomaru beginning to growl at the dark forest around them

"Come on out, wolf." Sesshomaru snarled. The bushes rustled, causing Miroku and Sango to get into a fighting position.

Out of the bushes came a dark haired wolf, followed by two weaker _ookami_. Mirku and Sango relaxed. They knew who it was.

Kouga, the wolf prince.


	6. Chapter 6

HELLO again! Its now chapter six! My favorite number! I am so glad of all the hits and visits I got!

I am also glad to announce that Kouga has arrived! Now lets see what is going to happen now *evil glint*

New news

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" asked Miroku. The wolf glanced at the monk.

"I heard word of that Inuyasha is now the bitch of Sesshomaru. Just came to see if it was true." Kouga than sniffed the air and turned his azure gaze over to Inuyasha, who stiffened at the stare.

"Inu…Yasha? Is that you?"Asked Kouga. The young Hanyou nodded.

"…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Kouga burst out laughing. Inuyasha tilted his head down in shame. The action caused Sesshomaru to snarl.

"My MATE is wearing what his station requires to. If you have any complaints on why Inuyasha is in a female's clothing, take it up with me!" Sesshomaru then stood, and tried to shield Inuyasha behind him. Kouga ceased to laugh.

"You're…Sesshomaru, the lord of the western lands." Sesshomaru nodded. " Why mate with a half-breed when you could have someone of a more noble birth?" apparently Kouga did not realize that Inuyasha was younger brother to Sesshomaru.

"The reason is this: Inuyasha is the only one with the most noble of Birth, born from the Emperor's daughter 200 years ago and my sire, the InuTaisho. And also because I love him. I loved my brother for a very long time." Sesshomaru took steps at each word, causing Kouga to back up. The two other _ookami_ cowered. They knew who Sesshomaru _**and**_ Inuyasha were.

"Oh Shit. Inuyasha, I'm…"

"If you sorry, I swear I am going to scream." Inuyasha then gently placed both Rin and Shippo onto the ground and stood, patting off dust from the purple _yukata_.

"Kouga, what is the real reason you are here?" Kouga knew he had been found out.

"I see. What happened?" he asked again.

"Sit down and let me tell you." Kouga was surprised by Inuyasha's placid attitude.

After an hour of reviewing the last few days, the group took on a sorrow mood. Inuyasha returned to the sleeping children. Sango and Miroku returned to the beds they made earlier. Lomasi remained at the left of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome…tried to kill Rin? But why?" Sesshomaru closed his topaz eyes.

"She wanted Inuyasha, but he did not wish to go. So instead, she made Inuyasha choose: go with her and Rin lives. Or Stay and Rin dies." Sesshomaru then stood.

"Come with me, Kouga." Sesshomaru then began to walk to the edge of the forest.

Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called out. His voice made the _taiyokai_ stop.

"I will return soon. Get some rest. You and our pup need it." The lord then walked into the black forest. Kouga was right behind him.

Kouga began to wonder what the _Inu_ lord wanted.

"I have been rude to his…bride (damn it's hard to think of Inuyasha as an Uke!). He has the right to punish or abuse me." Thought Kouga. He did not notice Sesshomaru stop at a clearing a good ways away from the camp. That is, until he was grabbed and thrown to the ground.

Instinct made the temperamental wolf remain still. That was a good thing, because Sesshomaru then was pinning the wolf's arms above his head. And held his legs open with his own. Kouga gulped. He knew he crossed a line somewhere.

"Listen wolf, you know what I am able to do correct?" Kouga nodded. "Good. However, I won't do _**that**_ unless you provoke me or cause Inuyasha to feel shame about the role he was born into. Is that understood?" again Kouga nodded.

"Good. Get up. I won't harm you tonight." Kouga slowly sat up.

"That was lucky." The wolf thought.

When the two returned, nearly everyone was asleep in their beds…nearly everyone. Lomasi was wide eyed and waiting for Sesshomaru. Something was up.

"Kouga, go ahead and find a place to rest for the night." Sesshomaru then casually strolled over to the foreign fox.

Sesshomaru-_sama_, I have some very interesting new for you to hear." The lord let out a "hn." Lomasi took that as a cue to continue.

"Rin, our lovely little _ikwezens Ag*_ has the powers of a _mide g*. _She told me that she was able to 'feel' other people's presence. She already recognizes yours, Inuyasha-_sama_'s, and mine." At this tidbit of information, Sesshomaru closed his eyes and answered.

"I know. I have known for awhile."

_*flashback*_

_ Sesshomaru stood next to a shallow brook. It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the summer flowers were beginning to bloom, and of course, Rin digging in the soft, damp earth._

_ Sesshomaru-_sama_! Look what I found!" Rin came running up to her lord. Between her small fingers is what appeared to be a sliver of crystal. But Sesshomaru knew better. It was a shikon shard. Bending down on one knee, Sesshomaru peered at the girl._

_ "Rin, do you know what that is?" Rin blinked._

_ "It's a very pretty stone that has a sparkly light around it which made Rin tingle." Rin's explanation startled Sesshomaru._

_ "No Rin. It is a very powerful object which can cause a human, such as you, to go mad with power." Sesshomaru then gasped at what Rin said next._

_ "It had a very dark light until I picked it up. Am I going to go mad?" Sesshomaru smiled. It was a special smile only for Rin._

_ "Hn… Rin, from now on, whenever you find or sense another stone such as this one," he plucked the shard from Rin's palm. "Tell me." Rin nodded._

_ "Okay! Oh, umm… Sesshomaru-_sama_? I can feel a tingle inside me when I picked up the stone…what does that mean?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru stood up._

"_it means that the stone is no longer dangerous. But still, warn me if you find another." And with that, Rin took off into the field in front of Sesshomaru. She began to pick a large bouquet of flowers._

_ "Who would have thought the young waif I revived would be a _miko._" Sesshomaru thought._

_ *end flashback*_

Lomasi gaped.

"You knew? This whole time you knew?" she whispered harshly. The emotionless male nodded. He was expecting this reaction.

"Why did you not tell anyone about this?" the fox silently snarled.

"Because, Lomasi, I can think of several yokai who would just take the chance of devouring a young untrained _miko_." Sesshomaru explained.

"if that is true, then why did you not abandon her the day you found out?" said the fox. Sesshomaru sighed. It was time to reveal his secret of Rin. Lomasi and another handful of people did not know his relationship with the girl.

"Because, the girl grew on me. She became a daughter to me. A father does not abandon his pup is he or she has a trait of danger." Sesshomaru then walked over to his sleeping Uke and curled his tail (the frigging fluffy thing) around both of the children and Inuyasha. Lomasi observed this caring trait of her lord.

"Goodnight, my lord." She whispered. She walked over to the nest she scratched out for the night.

"Same to you." Lomasi smiled at the caring words that the _Inu_ lord said. Then went to sleep.

"Good morning!" Rin said as Miroku opened his eyes. Indeed it was morning.

"Good morning Rin. Did you have a good night?" Rin nodded. She then went over to Lomasi, who was already cooking some fish she has caught. The smell of cooking breakfast made the lax monk get to his feet.

"Oh! Hello there, monk." Lomasi said. The said monk smiled. Sango was not around.

"Hello. Say, do you know where Sango went?" Lomasi shook her head.

"No I don't. By the way, do you know where that wolf went?" her question baffled Miroku.

No. why, do you like him?" Miroku teased. Lomasi blushed.

"Well, that answers my question." Thought Miroku. As he chatted with the foreign fox, he failed to realize that both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were not around.

"Hey, Miroku. Where's everyone?" asked a now awake Shippo. Miroku then swiveled his head around.

I don't know. Maybe they went hunting?" Shippo raised his eyebrow.

"When Inuyasha is pregnant?"

"Good point. Don't worry. They are very strong. The two will be back soon."

"Ah! Sessho…Sesshomaru, please stop." Inuyasha gasped out. The alpha was viciously sucking on the Uke's neck, leaving dark hickies.

"no. its has been too long since I have been with you." And with that, Sesshomaru slid a hand into the folds of Inuyasha's kimono.

"ah! It has only been two days! Ah… Sesshomaru, please, please stop." Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's hand fondle a tender nipple. Said appendage was beginning to become very sensitive.

"Silence. And let your alpha be." Since Inuyasha's Becoming has ended last night by nesting along with Sesshomaru's pup (i.e. Rin), the said alpha has became more intimate with him. Sesshomaru continued to torture the hanyou with skilled hands.

"Sessho…Sesshomaru, please. It's too soon. Too early in the morning." Begged the now aroused hanyou. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Now, now Inuyasha. You cannot say that you are not enjoying this." The Seme then tilted the Uke's neck and bit down, drawing blood.

"Ow! What the hell Sesshomaru! That hurt!" Inuyasha forced himself to pull away from him. His beta instincts screaming at him to remain still.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" Sesshomaru ordered, His alpha status making Inuyasha pause.

"Inuyasha, why did you run?" asked the alpha _yokai._ Inuyasha gaped.

"You bit me! Hard! And I am bleeding!" The beta cried.

"I know. I bit you for a reason. It allows me to prove that I am your alpha. And you are at my mercy." Sesshomaru then grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and pulled him close. As he did, he leaned down to lick Inuyasha's bloody neck.

Ah… stop that!" Inuyasha cried. Sesshomaru ignored the squirming hanyou can continued to lick the blood off his neck.

"No. I am making the flow of the blood cease. And _inuyokai's_ saliva can seal a wound and drain poison. Now stop your barking!" Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha was quiet. The Seme _yokai_ continued to lap at the blood. In a few short seconds, the wound was healed.

"…may I speak now?" asked Inuyasha, his voice soft.

"Heh…you are now. But yes, you can speak now." Sesshomaru said as he still held Inuyasha to his chest. But then the uke noticed something.

"Sesshomaru, give me your hand." The alpha complied. Inuyasha then placed the Seme's palm against his mid section. Sesshomaru's eyes went wide.

"The pup's aura has formed! It was only two days since he was conceived!" exclaimed Sesshomaru. Inuyasha smiled.

A common mortal's gestation is nine months. A inuyokai's is four months, however a hanyou's is only three months. So, it is natural for our pup's aura to form now." Inuyasha calmly said. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Inuyasha, you will make a terrific dame." Sesshomaru whispered into a plushy dog ear. The pregnant hanyou glowed at the words.

"You really think so?" the beta said.

"Yes. I should know how good my mate should be around pups." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha then asked a simple, yet string question.

"How? How did you know I was going to be a good dame?" Sesshomaru smiled again.

"I knew for a while. I knew how you tried to raise the Kit, Shippo correct?" Inuyasha nodded. "But would fail due to that…Kagome. But if it wasn't for you, the kit would have been completely weak and unable to stay alive." Sesshomaru then leaned down to nip the neck, which was free of any bloody wounds. He did not, however draw blood.

"Come on. Let's go back to camp and get ready to leave." Inuyasha then crossed his hands in front of him and walked submissively behind Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-_chichi-ue_! You're back…what happened to Inuyasha–_ahne's_ neck?" questioned Rin as Soon as the two returned. Inuyasha turned red.

"…it is an adult's problem. Don't worry about it Rin." Sesshomaru then walked over to Lomasi and helped her get rid of any signs of their stay.

"Inuyasha!" said hanyou turned at the sound of his name. Kouga strolled over to the half demon. He seemed more… at ease with Inuyasha.

"Kouga, what do you want?" Inuyasha sighed. The _ookami_ smirked.

"its nothing…just that, I would never believe that the arrogant, moody, foul mouthed Half Breed that I knew was going to be a bitch for the Western Lord." Kouga held a smirk the entire time he spoke. The action caused Inuyasha the cringed, but only slightly enough that Sesshomaru did not see the action.

"So what of it? Is it a bad thing that I am a uke? That I am pregnant with my brothers pups?" Inuyasha was beginning to get agitated. Kouga smirked.

"In a way it is." Inuyasha cringed again, this time more noticeable.

"It's a horrible thing to be an Uke right now. Naraku is still at large and _**you**_ still need to gather those damn shards of the shikon jewel. But that is going to be hard now is it?" Kouga took slow steps with every word. Inuyasha backed up. His instincts telling him to do so in front of an alpha, which Kouga clearly was.

"But it is not my fault for my Becoming. And it's not my fault for mating with Sesshomaru, so tell me, what is your problem with me?" Inuyasha cried. The conversation drew Sesshomaru's attention… and wrath.

"What is going on here, Kouga?" snarled an enraged Sesshomaru. Kouga grinned.

"It's nothing, except that Inuyasha has submitted to the wrong person." Kouga then walked over to Sesshomaru and stood only mere inches from him. He was challenging the more powerful male canine.

"And why, may I ask, should Inuyasha have mated with? Had his Becoming with?" Sesshomaru snarled again. Kouga grinned (wolfish grin).

"He should have mated with someone who actually cares for him, who knows him like one knows himself, and should actually love him." Kouga then began to move over to Inuyasha, who remained baffled at the argument.

"And just who did you think should be Inuyasha's proper mate, wolf? Who?" Sesshomaru began to stalk over to Kouga, or rather, Inuyasha, who remained confused. Kouga smirked again. He then placed one tan arm around the Uke's slim feminine shoulders. And made said hanyou kneel on the ground, leaving him to subconsciously to bare his throat to the alpha wolf. Sesshomaru let out a enraged roar. He knew now who Kouga was talking about.

"the one I want Inuyasha to mate with, is me." At that, Kouga leaned down a pressed his lips to Sesshomaru's Mating mark on Inuyasha's throat.

It was turning into one hell of a morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven is now here! And this one is going to an interesting chapter. And since summer is now here and I have no school for nearly three months (until I begin my senior project), more updates. Now on with show!

Trouble brewing

Sesshomaru attacked. Kouga then tossed Inuyasha aside and caught the enraged lord's poisonous claws. Sango and Lomasi went over to help Inuyasha up. The two alphas the fought with all they had. The subject that caused the fight was on the ground. Miroku and Sango went over to help him up.

"Inuyasha-_ahne_! Are you alright?" asked Rin. The said hanyou replied somewhat softly.

"Yes, I'm okay Rin. Don't worry." Inuyasha then stood on shaky legs and leaned on Miroku, causing said monk to stiffen. Miroku was not stupid. He knew Sesshomaru's wrath by observance. The still startled hanyou felt the monk's movement.

"Miroku, don't worry. Sesshomaru is too enraged if you are near me. Besides, he cannot control everything I do." At that, the young beta went over to the two fighting alphas.

"Sesshomaru! Kouga! Stop this right now!" Inuyasha then grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, which was raised to deliver a closed fist blow to Kouga's being.

Too pissed off to notice, Sesshomaru then turned his closed fist into an open hand backhand, the blow changed course…right at Inuyasha.

**"SLAP!"** The clear fell silent as Sesshomaru's hand came in contact with Inuyasha's cheek. Realizing what he did, Sesshomaru lifted his hand to help Inuyasha off the ground, the blow causing the pregnant uke to fall. Inuyasha cringed away from the outreached hand.

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean that to…" but Sesshomaru never got to finish. The hanyou then stood and ran as quick as he can to put distance between both he and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru's cry fell on deaf ears. Inuyasha was gone.

"Heh! So now what are going to do Sesshomaru? Inuyasha is gone because of you." Kouga sneered. Shippo, lying quiet as the ordeal unfolded, began to shout.

"YOU'RE WRONG KOUGA! INUYASHA LEFT BECAUSE OF BOTH OF YOU! YOU STARTED THE FIGHT AND GOT SESSHOMARU ALL AGITATED! AND THEN SESSHOMARU, WHO WAS TOO PISSED OFF TO NOTICE, DIRECTED HIS BLOW TO INUYASHA, WHO ONLY TRIED TO PREVENT YOU TWO FROM FIGHTING ANY LONGER!" Shippo took a large breath after his "pep talk". The small kit then took off in the direction Inuyasha ran off in. Miroku and Sango were close behind him. Kouga and Sesshomaru glared at each other one last time and soon followed the group.

"Well, this is turning into an interesting morning isn't it Rin?" Lomasi said. She then placed the final handful of soil back into the fire pit, covering up any sign that they were there.

"Yep! By the way, why do you cover up the campsite?" asked the tiny Girl. She held yet another bouquet of pink and purple flowers within her hands.

"Oh, it is because I was raised to respect the earth and to return it to its original form after I no longer have use of it at the moment… who are the flowers for?" Lomasi said. Rin beamed at the fox.

"They are for Inuyasha-_ahne_! I was going to give them tied him, but then all this happened." Rin then tied the flowers together with a bit of grass she collected.

"That's sweet Rin, now come, let's go find the others. We are all done here." Lomasi then walked in the direction that everyone else went. Rin was slightly peeved about a feeling she got from Lomasi.

"Why is Miss Lomasi…sad?" she thought. The tiny child then shrugged it off and followed the older fox.

"Inuyasha!" "Inuyasha!" the group called out. The said hanyou was nowhere to be found. Sesshomaru earlier shifted into _Inu_ form, and was sniffing the area around them for a glimpse of Inuyasha's scent. He found none. Shippo jumped into the trees, also searching for a sign of his adopted sire.

"Stupid Sesshomaru, Stupid Kouga. They should have listened to Inuyasha. Now because of them, Inuyasha could be long gone or dead." Trying to stop his tears from falling, Shippo moved to stand next to the approaching Rin and Lomasi.

Shippo. Don't cry. I will find him the kit swerved around to face Sesshomaru. Being part of the canine breed, Shippo was able to understand Sesshomaru as clear as day.

"When you do, are going to apologize?"Asked the kit. Sesshomaru placed a heavy paw on the kits shoulder.

if he will forgive me. If he does, I am taking him straight to the castle. Sesshomaru then continued to search for a sign of Inuyasha. Shippo then wiped his green eyes dry of tears and went down on all fours. He began to sniff for Inuyasha's scent as well.

"Inuyasha finally stopped after running a good distance from the group.

"Why? Why did he hit me?" the pregnant hanyou cried. It was barely even noon and already the day went downhill. Inuyasha then sat sown, legs crossed under him and hands at the side. Faintly, the pregnant inu could smell sulfur and heated water. A hot spring.

"Hmm... A hot spring. I wonder if I should take a quick bath. Nah, the hot sulfur may harm my pup." Inuyasha then closed his eyes for what little strength he could produce, and took a small nap. He deserved it.

After about an hour of calm sleep, the young Uke sat up and stretched out his weary muscles. The woman's kimono remained unwrinkled. _Yokai_ made silk. It's a pleasure.

"My, my. What a treat. It must my lucky day." Inuyasha spun his head around to see who was talking to him. He paled when he saw.

"Naraku." The said _gumo_ smirked. But as Naraku strolled lazily over to the pregnant uke, Inuyasha nearly balked at the sight before him. Naraku was in front of him…dripping wet…and naked. The sight made the beta blush.

"AAH!" Inuyasha squealed. The nude spider grinned. Ear to ear.

"Ah, so the rumors are true. The great and legendary Inuyasha is now the bitch to his brother, the Lord of the Western Lands." Naraku continued to waltz over to Inuyasha, who was too tired to run. The organ between his legs began to swell. The fear radiating off the half demon aroused him to no end.

"Leave…leave me alone!" shouted the canine. Something was wrong. Ignoring him, Naraku then grabbed the beta's shoulder and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"Don't struggle Inuyasha." The spider was also an alpha, and the order froze the uke.

"No, please, don't let this become terrible." Prayed the pregnant _inu_. His wish was somewhat granted. Naraku pressed his lips to Inuyasha's neck, breathing in the _inuyokai's_ sweet scent. Said _inu_ shuddered. The spider yokai then placed a firm hand on Inuyasha's soft belly. He then stroked the silk on the belly, causing it to part the kimono, exposing the still mouth bruised nipples. Naraku then lightly pushed his fingers on the soft belly which held a pup. Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Tears began to form.

"Ahh! Please, stop. Don't hurt my baby." Inuyasha began to tremble.

"How sweet. You would make a lovely mother, but, not for that Sesshomaru's pups." Naraku began to untie the knot which held the purple _yukata_ together. It then hit Inuyasha what Naraku was planning. He was going rape him. And the uke was too weak to do anything. His pregnancy draining him of the legendary strength that the Hanyou was famous for.

"Naraku!" the spider turned around to face the being who called him. A grim smile crossed his face. He was not expecting this so soon.

"Well, well. You are the last person I would expect to see come save Inuyasha…InuTaisho."

Sorry this one was so short. I am under the curse of what everyone knows: Writer's Block. But I am so sorry for the cliffie! Please don't kill me!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello. I'm back! It is now the eighth chapter…(that sounds like something out of the frigging bible). The curse of Writer's Block has faded. But! Here is where the story takes a twist…but you have to read it to find out.

Bitch*- mated beta in this fanfic.

WTF?

InuTaisho glared furiously at the villainous hanyou. His son still trembled, not even seeing the older Dog. The older Dog let out a deep snarl, one that would make Sesshomaru's seem like a puppy's snarl.

"Ah. So you would actually go after an already gestated bitch* instead of courting your own. I have seen vile in my life, but you, my little insect, top the cake." InuTaisho then appeared in front of the spider, eyes tinged red and fraternal instincts going hay wire.

"Heh! So you are alive. I thought you were dead for 200 years." Naraku grew worried. His plan was to kill the pup Inuyasha carried and redo his Becoming…as himself as the alpha. The Dog emperor (since Sesshomaru is the Dog Lord, I figure I shall call the father of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru the Dog emperor. He _**is**_ stronger than him-ed) let out a snarl.

"my sons were not able to defeat you due to your foul way of fighting. However," Naraku tensed. He knew he was in deep shit. "However, I know what there is to know about defeating half breeds like you." InuTaisho then swiped a powerful claw at Naraku. The devious spider dropped the pregnant, yet fear shocked, hanyou to dodge those claws.

"Who? What?" Inuyasha muttered. When he looked up, he was shocked…again.

"Chi…_Chichi_-_ue_? He's alive?" Inuyasha then realized that he was in a dangerous area. Both Naraku and InuTaisho were fighting very fiercely. InuTaisho's claws were glowing with what Inuyasha saw as the "iron reaver".

"So that is where I got that power." Inuyasha said, very off topic.

"Heh, muttering to yourself Inuyasha? It seems that power is not the only thing you inherited from me." InuTaisho then let out a miasma far more potent than Naraku's, but more controlled. It only harmed Naraku himself.

"What!" the spider shouted in anger. InuTaisho smirked.

"Unlike an abnormal born hanyou such as you, a true yokai can control his yoki to harm what is the owners' target." the Dog emperor then placed a powerful barrier around Naraku, trapping the spider within toxic fumes. Naraku's screams could not be heard. InuTaisho's powerful miasma began to eat away at Naraku's.

Within minutes, the vile demon was silent and still behind the barrier. Both son and father watched as the last of the miasma devoured Naraku's. all that was left was a pathetically weak _yokai_. Weaker than a mortal.

"Why? You could have killed me…for what I was…going to do to…your son." Naraku gasped out. InuTaisho strolled over to the weak yokai.

"Because there are much worse things than death" the older dog whispered. Naraku let out a dry laugh.

"I guess so."

Sesshomaru lifted his head from the earth. At last, he found the scent.

I found it! Sesshomaru then tilted back his head and howled. Kouga, who earlier shifted into his canine form, perked up his ears.

really? It's Inuyasha's? questioned the wolf. Sesshomaru nodded, which was odd since the Lord was still in canine form for two hours. However, that nod drew in Inuyasha's friends.

"Sesshomaru-_chichi-ue_! Did you find him?" asked both Rin and Shippo. The white dog nodded again. He then began to run in the direction of the scent. Kouga and Lomasi, who also shifted, were right behind him.

"Come on! We're going to lose them!" Sango then jumped onto the back of a transformed Kirara. Miroku and Rin climbed on as well. Shippo took off with Lomasi.

"Sango, when we find Inuyasha, then what? What is going to happen now?" asked Miroku. He then gasped out in fright.

"What's wrong, Miroku?" asked a concern Slayer. The monk then lifted open the cloth which held the Wind Tunnel o his right hand. He gasped again.

"It's gone!" Sango and Rin looked at him.

"What's gone?" asked Sango. Rin then saw that the inhuman tint on Miroku's light was gone.

"The Wind Tunnel. It's gone." Miroku then tried to hold back some unshed tears.

"What's wrong Miroku? Aren't you glad?" asked Sango.

"I am…I am crying because Naraku must have died some way." Both Miroku and Sango smiled at each other. Their life was going to _**really**_ change now. Rin then asked a simple question.

"Sir Miroku? The 'Wind Tunnel', did it carry a weird light?" her question confused the two adults. Shaking her dark head, Rin rebuffed her question.

"Never mind."

Sesshomaru stopped about twenty feet away from where Inuyasha was. He could smell sulfur, Inuyasha's scent, Naraku's and… his golden eyes went wide. Without warning, the dog began to shift back. Lomasi did as well. Kouga did not.

Why did you not change back, Kouga?" asked Lomasi. Kouga gave a wolf's grin…all teeth and lip.

I want Inuyasha to see me as my other form. brushing it off, Sesshomaru then stepped into the clearing. He was greeted with an affectionate hug, startling the Dog Lord to no end.

"Sesshomaru! My, my, you've gotten big!" InuTaisho gave Sesshomaru another squeeze, and then released him.

The startled Dog took a deep breath and backed up a few paces. The _taiyokai_ wore an expression that clearly read, "WTF?" chuckling, InuTaisho backed up to observe his son.

"Father? How? What? Huh?" Sesshomaru was not one lost for words, but here he was…speechless. The Dog emperor then placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoylder.

"I believe, you have something to say to your mate, your brother, and dame to your pups." And with that, InuTaisho stepped away from his son to expose his other son from behind him.

Inuyasha looked over the faces that were around him. His father's, which still held traces of amusement. Sesshomaru's, who's held regret. Lomasi's, who's held nothing. And a wolf's…wait.

"Why is there a wolf here?" asked the pregnant hanyou. Said wolf let out a 'woof'. The wolf had jet black fur with blue like highlights. He also held blue eyes. Those eyes were familiar.

Inuyasha, it's me. Kouga. the wolf said in _inu_. Inuyasha gasped.

"Kouga? Well, I guess that's true. You are a wolf." Inuyasha then walked up his regretting mate. Sesshomaru stretched out one clawed hand.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry for striking you. I was angry for Kouga challenging me as not being worthy of being your mate. Please. Can you forgive me?" Sesshomaru entwined his fingers with Inuyasha's. InuTaisho watched on.

"I… I forgive you." The beta then raised him slightly to place a soft, trembling kiss onto the alpha's lips.

"Inuyasha!" said hanyou swerved his head into the direction his name was called. Miroku, Sango, and Rin appeared. In Rin's hands was a bouquet of wilted flowers.

"Inuyasha-_ahne_! You're okay!" Rin jumped off the fire cat and ran to Inuyasha, completely missing the fact that he was partially dressed. Inuyasha bent down to grab the girl. Said girl then wrapped her arms around her _ahne's_ neck. She began to cry softly.

"I thought…I thought, I would have lost my mommy again." Rin whimpered. Her plaintive cry made Inuyasha's heart ache.

"Shh… don't cry. I am here." The placid hanyou then sung a soft tune.

"_Baby mine, don't you cry _

_Baby mine, Dry your eyes  
>Rest your head close to my heart<br>Never to part, baby of mine  
>Little one, when you play<br>Don't you mind what they say  
>Let those eyes sparkle and shine<br>Never a tear, baby of mine  
>If they knew sweet little you<br>They'd end up loving you too  
>All those same people who scold you<br>What they'd give just for the  
>right to hold you<br>From your head down to your toes  
>You're not much, goodness knows<br>But you're so precious to me  
>Sweet as can be, baby of mine<br>All of those people who scold you  
>What they'd give just for the<br>right to hold you  
>From your head down to your toes<br>You're not much, goodness knows  
>But you're so precious to me<br>Sweet as can be, baby of mine__  
><em>_Baby of mine"_

Inuyasha finished off the song with a motherly kiss to the girls head. Rin's soft cries ceased. Shippo came over to Inuyasha and buried his head into a fold.

"Inuyasha, that song. Where did you learn it?" asked Sesshomaru. Inuyasha grinned sheepishly at the question.

"Whenever I went to Kagome's era, would usually stay at the shrine her family owned. However, Kagome's mother had with her something called 'a western radio' which played songs from a different country and translate them into Japanese." Sesshomaru frowned.

"well, it seems like you have a lot of stories to tell." InuTaisho's voice made everyone but Sesshomaru and Inuyasha jump.

"WHAT? YOU'RE ALIVE!" InuTaisho smirked.

"Of course I'm alive. Why are you asking?" being a smartass, InuTaisho counted down '3…2…1.'

"Because you died 200 years ago!" the Dog emperor smirked again.

"Ah, yes. I will tell you why am alive…once Inuyasha decides what we should with him." InuTaisho pointed one deadly claw behind him, revealing a very weak, very naked Naraku. Everyone besides Inuyasha readied themselves for an attack.

"Calm down everyone. Naraku is not a threat to anyone anymore. I made sure of that." InuTaisho walked over to the spider and pulled him to his feet. He then placed what appeared to be a _siukan_, around the naked hanyou's shoulders. Again, everyone but Inuyasha balked.

"How…how is he so weak? What happened?" asked Miroku. The monk began to unconsciously rub his palm.

"I am guessing that this bug placed a curse on you. Your palm by any chance?" Miroku balked at the accuracy of InuTaisho's guess.

"Yes. How did…" he trailed off. The older Dog smiled.

"Call it intuition?"

"Liar. You saw him touch his palm." Sesshomaru bluntly said. InuTaisho smiled again.

"Killjoy." Both brothers shook their heads.

"…Was father always like this?" asked Inuyasha to Sesshomaru.

"Sadly, yes. It was hard to believe that he was the strongest demon of Japan." InuTaisho's eyebrow twitched.

"Anyway, he is weak because I caused my own miasma to eat away at his. He is no longer a threat. In fact, Rin may even be stronger than him." Naraku stood on shaky legs. He leaned on the Dog emperor for balance.

"but… how did he cause such a fate?" asked Sango. Again InuTaisho replied.

"…He tried to rape Inuyasha." At that Sesshomaru roared and tried to lunge at Naraku. But he was held back by one and repelled by another.

Stop it! SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist. InuTaisho stood in front of Naraku, who once again fell over onto the ground in fright. The spider knew that if Sesshomaru got a hold of him, he was as good as dead.

"Why are you protecting him? Inuyasha, answer me." The young Uke cowered, his instincts screaming at him to answer to his alpha's anger. Kouga stood a good distance away, snarling.

"Inuyasha, don't. Let me speak to the moron." InuTaisho then walked over to Sesshomaru, raised a fist, and brought down to his son's cheek, sending the younger male to the ground.

"You are a fool Sesshomaru. Naraku is Inuyasha's property now, and Inuyasha has the right to kill him, spare him or answer your question." Sesshomaru moved to get u, but his instinct ordered him to remain down. He listened to his instincts. His father was 100 times his superior.

"Sesshomaru, Naraku is no longer any danger to us: me or our pup. So there is no reason to attack." Sesshomaru snarled at the explanation.

"To hell it isn't! He not only tried to rape you, he tried to kill our pup!" still snarling, the alpha swerved his head to his father's direction.

"Why are you shielding him? He has brought this upon himself!" InuTaisho closed his eyes. When he opened them, there was a look of weariness.

"I know he did. But however, he does not have to die for a simple thing of revenge." The older canine lifted Naraku into his arms, cradling him like a child.

"I agree Sesshomaru." Miroku then placed the sacred bead which he used to cover the Wind Tunnel, around Naraku's neck.

"I did this because if the beads began to glow and burn, then Naraku is still a danger. But look. The beads are just beads. He's harmless." Miroku then motioned InuTaisho to place Naraku on the ground. Inuyasha came up to the spider.

"I should hate you, should let you die. But I won't." and with that, Inuyasha held out a hand to the weaker hanyou. Naraku hesitated.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you." Naraku took the outstretched hand. Sesshomaru, who ceased his snarls, frowned. He did not like this.

"Okay, now what Inuyasha?" Shippo piped up, all but forgotten. Lomasi shushed hm.

"Quiet now. Inuyasha now has to decide what to do with Naraku."

"I won't kill him, if that is what you're wondering." Inuyasha said. InuTaisho smiled.

"Then what shall you do?" Inuyasha bent his head.

"He shall come with us, and learn all there is to rear a child…from Lomasi." The clearing was silent. Again InuTaisho counted down. '3…2…1.'

"WHAT?" Sesshomaru stood wide eyed. Miroku had his mouth wide open. Sango gaped. InuTaisho was trying to conceal a grin. Shippo and Rin no longer cared what was going on. Kouga was in a _**fiiine**_ mood. Lomasi just let brush off.

"Naraku is my property correct? So I am obligated to do what I wish with him." Naraku then gave a bow.

"Thank you…I know I have been your enemy in the past, but I will now try to repent in the future." Naraku slowly sunk to his knees in front of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat.

"Just because he spared you, does not mean that you would have the chance of being close to him alone." Sesshomaru then walked away from the groveling being.

"…Why is he so calm? So…nice?" asked Shippo. InuTaisho answered.

"It's because my miasma devoured his. His was a poison, and destroyed all around him. Mine is controlled, and can become something that heals. In short, most of his wickedness was caused by the foul aura around him, and mine purified or cancelled out his."Shippo nodded at that answer.

"And now you tell us why you are alive." Kouga said. He was back into his human like form. InuTaisho sighed.

"I suppose." The older Dog began to walk away.

"Where are you going? I thought you were going to tell us how you are alive." Kouga said. InuTaisho peered over his shoulder.

"You try telling a story with a stomach that was empty for over 200 years." The Dog emperor was then gone. The group was then left confused.

"…he is the most aloof, insane and yet controlled _yokai_ I ever known." Sesshomaru said.

"yep." The group nodded along with the answer.

Okay, you are properly getting pissed off with all the cliffies. Don't worry, Inupapa will explain what happened to make him alive. Here is a spoiler: Kagome returns.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine is ready to rumble! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Slight spoiler: InuTaisho reveals why he is alive now, and Kagome makes reappearance.

Details, please!

When InuTaisho returned, there were small flecks of blood on his sleeves and lips. The air around him seemed calmer, more at ease.

"Now will you tell us?" Sango said the Dog Emperor nodded.

"Very well. Gather around me." The small travel group flocked around the Dog and waited. They did not have to wait long. One minute they are in a clearing, the next, at the castle. Sesshomaru was the first one to react.

"What the Hell?" Inuyasha walked away. He was hungry. Shippo and Rin followed. The rest just waited for an explanation.

"I did not know who revived me, but I do know what happened." InuTaisho began his tale:

_"Awaken, awaken." InuTaisho's eyes fluttered open. Bright, life filled eyes blinked._

_ "I'm….I'm alive? But how?" no one answered the confused inu. Instead what greeted him was a cold air running across his nude body. _

_ "Of course. I to be revived naked." InuTaisho said with a hint of sarcasm. Standing, the Dog shifted into his inu form. His other form was a pure silver white dog with short, loppy ears. A pale blue outlined his lips. A simple, yet majestic form. The newly revived lord then took off out of the stone coven he woke up in. pausing, InuTaisho looked back at the coven. He knew what it was: his pseudo grave site. Several wolf skeletons were strewn around. _

_ Well, now that I know where I am, let's see where my remaining family is. and with that, the dog lord took off. He ran to the west._

_ The first thing he noticed was that there was barely any other inuyokai._

_ so, we are dying out. With a slight hint of remorse, InuTaisho then strolled over to a tailor, who was watching his every move._

_ Pardon me, but are you able to spare a simple pair of clothing for this old dog? said dog begged, laying it on a bit thick._

_ "…let me check." The tailor took two steps before he turned and gaped. He knew who he was talking to._

_ "INUTAISHO!" the Dog gave a dog's smile._

_ It took you long enough to finally remember. the tailor grinned. His old friend was back._

_ "Haha. However, to answer your question, I may have a pair of clothing for you. Come." InuTaisho followed the giddy tailor._

_ "I need you to transform back into your human form to get a proper measure." InuTaisho complied. He shifted back into his naked form, shocking the tailor and his mate, who just happen to choose that moment to see who her mate was talking to._

_ "EEEK!" the female ran off, leaving her mate to deal with the naked demon._

_ "…care to tell me what happened?" asked the Tailor. InuTaisho smiled, and sat down to give himself a shred of decency. The Tailor brought out a pair of clothing: dark blue with small spark shapes all over. It also came with a dark orange obi._

_ "All I remember is that I died by blood loss and smoke inhalation. When I died, the underworld was very cold and bleak. It seemed like it would never end. But I then saw a glowing light. Like someone was drawing me in. when I awoke, there was no one around and I was a naked as the day I was born." InuTaisho gave the obi a final tug. He was ready to leave._

_ "My lord?" the dog turned around to face the Tailor._

_ "Hai?"_

_ "The spell that made you come back alive, the one who casted it…was Ryukotsusei." InuTaisho's eyes widen._

_ "is he revived as well?" questioned the dog. The Tailor looked down._

_ "he was…but he got killed by a young hanyou named 'Inuyasha'"_

_ "I see. So my son took down the one who caused my death." With that tidbit of information, InuTaisho set out to find Inuyasha. _

_ On his way to find the young hanyou, InuTaisho heard rumors about another half demon, named Naraku. The demon Naraku was the one who freed Ryukotsusei from his sleep and attacked his sons on more than one occasion._

_ When he finally found Inuyasha, all thoughts went to the wind. There, in a partial clearing, was Inuyasha, petrified, and Naraku, aroused. The Dog emperor saw red._

The room was quiet. Inuyasha and the children snuck in about half way through the story. InuTaisho gave a shorter version of what happened.

"As I stated, I don't how I was revived, or why. But all I know is that I was place under a spell by Ryu." InuTaisho then stood from where he stood, and walked away into the kitchen… which they were about one room away.

"Ryu?" Sesshomaru said. InuTaisho returned to hear the confusion of his older son.

"Yes. That was his nickname since we were young." Again, Sesshomaru balked at the explanation.

"You two were friends?" InuTaisho raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. What, you never thought of why Ryukotsusei was visiting the west nearly all the time?" the group gaped at his question.

"I just assumed that you two had deals and references with one another…also I avoided hi daughter like the plague." Sesshomaru stated. At his words, the Dog emperor smiled.

"I remember. Even when you became old enough to find a bride, you avoided Seiryu like she was trying to eat you." Inuyasha piped up at the speech.

"Seiryu? Who was she?" Miroku and Sango nodded in unison. They too wanted to know.

"Seiryu was, is, the daughter of Ryukotsusei. She is now the Lady of the Southern Lands. And for awhile, she wanted me to be her mate since we were young…she is sweet woman, but I never liked her." Explained the alpha. InuTaisho broke out laughing.

"OH BOY! THAT IS AN UNDERSTATEMENT!" Inuyasha tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" the beta asked. The father yokai smiled.

"Sesshomaru would run and hide whenever Seiryu was with her father. While Ryu and I would spend time together, Sesshomaru was nowhere in sight. Seiryu is the same age as he, but she was tenacious. Hell, one time when Seiryu came with Ryu, Sesshomaru asked me if he could go on patrol with one of the trusted guards. When I asked him, he replied, 'Seiryu is coming, and I would rather die than spend time with that persistent she beast.' I asked him why she was persistent, he replied, 'she wants to become my bride.' I admit, it would have been a good airing, but I wasn't going to force my son to wed someone he doesn't want to." The canine then went over to the kitchen.

As soon as InuTaisho left the room, Naraku decide to speak up.

"Inuyasha? May I ask where I should go?"

"Go where?" asked the pregnant _yokai_. Naraku gulped. He spoke very softly.

"To…where I should stay…as your…property." Inuyasha smiled, it was a beautiful smile.

"I made you a care giver for the children. So you shall stay close to them…in a spare room between my and Sesshomaru's room, and the Nursery." Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat. He did not like this.

"no. Inuyasha, I will not allow this…creature so close to our young!" Inuyasha stood, defiant.

"I am allowing this 'creature' to tend to our children because I am his 'master' for a lack of a better word!" Inuyasha then stormed out of room. Sesshomaru stood there, still growling.

"Sesshomaru-sama, perhaps you must allow Inuyasha this pleasure. He knows what he doing. If he did not, he would not have lived all these years." Kaede said. Her one good eye held content. The wrath that was held in Sesshomaru's eyes withered.

What do mean 'all these years'? What happened?" asked the now returned Dog emperor. Cringing, the younger lord answered the older Dog.

"I…failed. I failed to raise him. Instead, I let him grow up alone. He grew up surrounded by the forest, who was his shelter, his enemy and his ally." As he finished, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He was right to do so.

InuTaisho's closed fist came in contact with his son's cheek. The blow knocked Sesshomaru off his feet, and sent him flying across the floor.

"WHAT?" the Dog Emperor roared. The Dog Lord bent his head down in guilt.

"I was foolish. I blamed Inuyasha for your death. When Izaiyoi died, I took Inuyasha in and he left. I did not even stop him. He left on his own accord." The Dog Emperor let out a deep snarl. He was not pleased.

"HOW COULD YOU? I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!" InuTaisho raised his hand to strike Sesshomaru again, but was stopped.

"Inuyasha, get out of the way, son. I don't wish to strike you." Inuyasha stood firm in front of his father.

"I won't move! Its true I did leave on my own accord, but I left for a reason!" Inuyasha cried. Intrigued, InuTaisho allowed his youngest to finish.

"I did not leave because I hated Sesshomaru, as he thought, but I left because I loved him! I was ashamed of my feelings because I was raised by humans, so I left. I'm sorry Sesshomaru to lead you in the wrong direction." Inuyasha then went to Sesshomaru's side. The alpha then held Inuyasha close.

"I know I fucked up as being the care giver of Inuyasha, but I won't do that again. I will be a better mate than I was a caregiver." And at that, Sesshomaru placed his lip onto Inuyasha's.

Kagome huffed. She was at her family shrine, sweeping up discarded candy wrappers, wilted offering flowers and a lot of other trash.

"I can't believe that Inuyasha! Dumping me to fuck with his brother! That's incest! That's gross!" kagome fumed. She has been here in her own time for three days already.

"Hey sis! How was school?" Souta, being the adoring little brother that he was, ran up to the irate _miko_. Kagome turned to meet her brother.

"What?" she said with a hint of irritation. Souta took a step back. His sister was never this hostile to him.

"I just asked how was school today." Souta then looked at his size 9 sneakers like they were the most amazing thing in the world.

"it was okay. I'm just pissed because of Inuyasha." She explained.

"why?" asked the young boy. Kagome grinned like a feral cat.

"because he's sick. He is in bed with his very brother." Souta paled. Inuyasha was his hero!

"but…why? He's a demon! There must be an explanation!" without warning Kagome slapped her brother, knocking him to the floor.

"There is no explanation. He is a disgusting, sick monster who must be purged." Without another word, Kagome left for the house, leaving Souta confused for two things. One was why she hit him; the other was why Inuyasha never came.

"Inuyasha, when…if we meet again, can I come and stay with you?" the boy said to nothing. He expected no answer.

Kagome stood in the kitchen, a knife in her hands. The deranged _miko_ dragged the sharp blade across her wrist. Blood welted up. She let out a groan. But it wasn't from pain. It was from pleasure.

"Ka…Kagome? What are you doing?" a scream shook through the small kitchen. The teenager turned around. Her mother stood there. A hand was covering her mouth.

"What I am doing? Heh, I am reliving what Inuyasha has made me do. He hurt me, so this is my way of coping." Sneered Kagome. Her mother gasped.

"Wha…what did Inuyasha do to hurt you?" Kagome sneered again.

"He decided to go and get knocked up by none other than his own brother." Miss Higarashi gasped. Her once sweet little girl…this was not her.

"Kagome," she muttered. Kagome was not in the room anymore.

Kagome was now in her room. In her hand was a small vial.

"Did they really think I would give up _**all **_jewel shards? How stupid." The mad _miko_ then popped open the vial and poured out its content: one blackened shard of the _Shikon no tama_. The girl then ran down the stairs and over to the well. She peered down the musty portal.

"Inuyasha, just you wait. I will have you and no one else." And with that, Kagome jumped down. A glowing light covered her body and took her to the place she was exiled from: the _Sengoku Judai_. The feudal era. The crazed _miko_ grinned like a mad man. With her powers, she felt, but faintly, the shikon shards. The feeling came from the west.

"Oh? I wonder who has the shards now…maybe that little bitch named Rin." Kagome began to walk in the direction the shards were coming. But she did not get far.

My, my. What a cute girl." Kagome turned around to face a demon. The _yokai_ had large muscles and dark, greasy hair. He also had what appeared to be a kilt of bloodied fox fur. Under that fur, was a hard, large organ. The _yokai's_ breath smelled similar to that of rotting meat. But for some strange reason, Kagome was drawn to this vile looking thing.

"What do you want?" asked the girl. Her juncture between her legs grew moist. She was aroused by this monster.

"I want you…so bad. My dear body is weeping for your sweet body." The yokai's raging hard on leaked drops of semen.

"What are you?" questioned the heavily aroused miko.

"I am my sweet lay, an incubus. A male hell demon which can cause arousal in his true form. But I can also give you power." That drew Kagome's attention.

"What must I do?" purred the insane girl. The incubus grinned. He had her.

"You, my dear dark miko, must give yourself to me." Kagome happily obliged. She stripped off her clothing, layer by layer until she was fully nude. The incubus pounced. He was not a gentle lover.

Kouga rested his head on a firm, yet comfortable, pillow. His two followers took off a while ago.

"Damn you Sesshomaru, I am the proper mate for Inuyasha. I have seen what he does, and how he does it." The disgruntled wolf turned his head to a window. Sitting up, he gasped.

"Well, well. Lomasi, why are sitting out there all alone?" the wolf then slunk out of the room he was given and into the garden which held the foreign fox.

Lomasi held out his hand to the fallen spider. Naraku stood. He was not used to be so easily knocked down.

"When you pick up a pup weighing more than the average 20 lbs, you have to use your leg muscles. It will keep you balanced and able." Lomasi held out a simple stone. The said stone then grew to 50 times its original size, causing Naraku to stumble.

"Damn. It's hard to think this as an illusion." The spider smirked. He was getting used to being without power.

"I know. But you should be lucky. If it was Sesshomaru-_sama_ who was your…'master', you would be dead." Commented Lomasi. Naraku smiled and agreed.

"Hey! Lomasi! How are yah?" out from a balcony stepped Kouga. Lomasi blushed. Naraku trembled.

"Hello Kouga. How are you?" asked a now shy fox.

"Oh, not much. Just heard you out here and came to see if you had time to just chat." Kouga said, nonchalant.

"Well, I guess I could end Naraku's training early today. We have three months until Naraku has his own charges." Kouga smirked at that.

"Yeah. I know Sesshomaru is not going to enjoy that our former enemy is now baby sitter to his pups." Lomasi laughed at that. Kouga noted that she had a very tinkling laugh.

"I know this may sound off course, but Kouga, did you ever have a mate or lover?" Lomasi innocently asked. Kouga turned his head down.

"I did.. it was Kagome. I was actually courting her to be my mate, but it never seemed…right." The young wolf then turned his eyes to Lomasi's deep brown ones.

"I know what you mean." The dark colored fox whispered.

"what do you mean?" asked Kouga.

"I too know what it feels like to court the wrong person."

…well, that wraps it up chapter nine. Now please stay tuned for chapter ten.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the chapter ten…we are in the double digits now!

A quick explanation: Lomasi is a Native American and she is also an animal spirit (demon). And when she says "brother" or "sister", it is a simple title, like saying "miss" or "Mr." sometimes 'friend'.

Old past, new future

Kouga gazed at Lomasi as she said her confession.

"How? How do you know how it feels?" asked the wolf. Lomasi gave a small, sad smile.

"Because I courted someone who was not what he seemed."

_A young woman ran to a simple built lodge. Her black hair trailed behind her like a cape. A slim male stood outside of the opening. The male was a young otter._

_ "Lomasi, how do you fair? Is the chief well?" the otter said. Young Lomasi smiled._

_"Hello Nigig.__How are you fairing? Good hunting weather no?" Nigig smiled at the young fox._

_ "Yes it is very good hunting weather. I believe that the fish are coming into our snares soon. Wish to go check?" Nigig asked. Lomasi agreed._

_ "I heard that one of Kalona twins was seen around the lake…which one do you think it was?" asked Lomasi. Nigig 'hmm'ed. _

_ "Not the raven I hope." The two young spirits then continued to their snares._

_ "Hey, this one has a salmon. Shall we give it to Mikapi? He loves salmon." Requested Lomasi. Nigig nodded._

_ "Sure. Our healer deserves a treat." Bagging the salmon into a woven basket of willow, both Lomasi and Nigig went over to their second trap. What they found was not what they expected._

_ "A black wolf? How did it get into our trap?" the fox wondered._

_ Please, release me the wolf cried. Lomasi and Nigig gasped. It was a Kalona twin._

_ "I am called Kalona. I am the wolf twin." Kalona had copper skin and the darkest green eyes Lomasi has ever seen. He wore only a pelt around his waist, and softer fur around his ankles._

_ "How did you get caught in a crab trap?"Nigig asked the wolf. Kalona did not answer._

_ "Brother, maybe we should save the questions until Kalona gets a bit of rest. After all, he was the first wolf to get caught in a crab trap." Lomasi whispered. Kalona smirked._

_ "I thank you for getting me out of that trap, but I must leave. The red moon is this year." Lomasi blinked._

_ "The red moon? The legendary red moon that causes humans to join with a spirit and become one themselves? Why fear that?" Lomasi then began to fix a stew made with chokecherries, buffalo meat, and other herbs. It was a common dish made along their clans._

_ "Lomasi, I am going to my own lodge. A safe night to you." Nigig left, leaving Lomasi and Kalona in the lodge alone._

_ "Uh…brother Kalona? Would like some of this stew or would rather eat some fresh meat instead?" asked the shy fox. The wolf turned his gaze on her._

_ "The stew's fine." Lomasi blushed, turning her eyes back to the stew. The smell of meat and the tart scent of chokecherries wafted through the quaint lodge. A low growl came from Kalona…or rather, his stomach._

_ Chuckling, Lomasi spooned out a bowl of the stew and gave it to Kalona._

_ "Here. It's done, so enjoy." Bowing politely, Kalona uttered a small prayer and began to eat. Lomasi then made herself a bowl and also ate. For many nights after the simple exchange of words, the wolf and fox became close allies._

Kouga gaped at Lomasi's story.

"Is that it? If so, then why…"

"I never said I was done. Let me finish" Lomasi continued her tale.

_ "Lomasi, the red moon is tonight." Kalona said. Lomasi knew that._

_ "I know, but I have been the good ally, and a good friend." She whispered. Her long dark hair was unbraided and the fox was wearing a beaded dress. Sewn onto the dress were nine fox teeth. She knew it was now or then._

_ "So what of it?" Kalona said. Lomasi flinched at Kalona's cold tone._

_ "I…I love you. I wish to become your bride, your mate." At that confession, Kalona doubled in pain. The red moon arrived. As it rose, the wolf began to laugh._

_ "Foolish vixen. I only dragged you along for a while. You never even sensed that I was the wicked twin. Kalona-Raven was the good twin. The red moon is called 'the blood moon'. Humans become spirits, but spirits' blood will flow." Kalona shifted into his true form. He was dark and twisted. The wolf was over 30 feet tall, and stunk of rotting flesh. Lomasi fell back. The wolf raised one ugly paw and slammed it down on Lomasi. The fox shrieked._

_ "Sister Lomasi!" "Lomasi?" "Sister!" voices came drifting up to where Lomasi laid._

_ "Run…run brothers, run sisters…run, RUN!" Lomasi cried out, but her voice was not heard. Instead, Kalona leaped over to the village of spirits. Screams and cries were rung through the forest. Some of the warriors in the village tried to fight. Unable to get up, Lomasi slipped into unconsciousness. _

_ When the young fox came to, Lomasi went straight to the village. She never said a thing when she walked through._

_ "Nigig? Where are you?"She asked to the area. A moan was heard to her left._

_ "Lomasi, are you okay?" Nigig asked. Lomasi cried. Nigig was run through with a barbed spear. His legs were bound and a large hole was carved into his stomach._

_ "I'm okay. What happened?" Nigig took a deep breath._

_ "Kalona did all this. He attacked the village. We tried to get the children and women out, but he beat us to the. One by one that…monster devoured or shredded their bodies. He then turned to the remaining clan members. We tried to fight, but we never won. That wolf let out a roar and soon there were the black shadows of the evil surrounding us. A pair got hold of me and tied me together. One of them took a blade to my stomach and dug out the flesh there. Another readied a spear. Everyone else was quickly killed. That wolf was then struck with poison tipped arrows and with the last of my strength; I threw my spear at his heart, before the dark ones strung me up. My target hit. That monster let out a roar and fell. He is over there. Lomasi, I am happy that you lived. We shall watch over you from the great one's land." and with that, the otter died. Lomasi wailed._

_ "I shouldn't have let him stay! I should have known he was dangerous! But I didn't! And now, I am the only one alive! I should be dead!" the fox then reached for a small dagger and reached for her hair. With one quick move, she sliced the hair until they only covered her scalp. She then dragged the blade across her arms, legs and shoulders. The ritual mourning wounds. Lomasi then walked over to Kalona's corpse and piled leaves and sticks around him. Using the power of fire, she set the wolf's corpse ablaze._

_ "I cannot bury my village because there is no body to bury. Nigig, I have no tools to send with you, but I must only leave this." Lomasi laced a glimmering stone on Nigig's body. The stone was a turquoise. A very sacred stone._

_ "I am leaving this country. I ask my ancestors to take me over to the country of White Hounds. Send me to the country called, 'Japan'. I will rebuild myself there." Lomasi then chanted her spell._

_ "I ask my ancestors to give me the power to flit overseas. I call wind and spirit to help me flit." In a gust of wind, Lomasi felt her body rise and become light. The world then blurred past her. When the earth finally stilled, Lomasi saw a flower not from her land. It was white with pale gold freckles over the petals. The petals were curved down and into the stem._

_ "I arrived." She said to herself._

_ who are you? What country did you come from? the fox turned around to meet a silver haired male. The male had soft purple stripes upon his face and sun colored eyes. Speaking in the universal tongue of canines, Lomasi explained._

_ I am from far west. I heard the birds in my country say that it has been given a name. So in short, my country is the new country called 'America' the male showed no emotion._

_He then chanted a spell over the fox. Lomasi blinked._

_ I have given you a piece of my aura. You can now speak my language_

_ "Thank you…oh!" Lomasi gasped. She was speaking Japanese._

_ "You are welcome." The male said. Gathering courage, Lomasi asked a question._

_ "May I ask your name?" the male again, showed no emotion._

_ "It's Sesshomaru. Now I have a question for you." Sesshomaru then stepped close to the fox. Lomasi nodded, giving Sesshomaru a chance to ask his question._

_ "I have a young girl I have been taking care of. However, she needs someone to teach her how act like a woman or female, and she needs someone to take care of her when I'm gone." Lomasi smiled._

_ "Of course I would love to help you. In my…village, I helped several mothers with their broods." Lomasi then followed Sesshomaru to a massive castle. She gaped at the size._

_ "This is where I stay. Now I must ask you your name." Sesshomaru said._

_ "It's Lomasi. The name means 'little flower'." At her name Sesshomaru nodded._

_ "Sesshomaru-sama!" a tiny girl came running around the corner. _

_ "Rin, this is Lomasi. She shall be your guardian for whenever I am gone." Sesshomaru then pushed his charge over to the fox._

_ "So, you are now my charge. Don't worry Rin, we will have fun." Lomasi said. Rin smiled._

Lomasi kept her eyes close. Kouga's eyes were wide.

I had no idea. When my clan was killed, our enemy was Naraku. But you, your enemy killed your clan and yet died. I don't know what to do now."

"You don't have to do anything. You and I…we are all that is left of our clans. At first I was leery of you, for being a black wolf. But I soon fell…" she did not finish her sentence. Her blushing did that for her.

"…you fell in love with me." Kouga finished Lomasi's sentence. Lomasi blushed again. Kouga gazed at Lomasi.

"I why did I not notice her before? She has all the perfect qualities for Becoming a wolf's bride." Kouga thought to himself.

"When I fell on love with Kalona, I should have listened to my instincts. It seemed…wrong. Like it was not right…not safe."Lomasi explained. Kouga nodded.

"I know. It always felt…wrong, but I ignored the feeling and continued to court her. I think I thought the feeling might fade. It never did." Kouga then laughed. It was cold, bitter laugh. Lomasi, being the good Anishinaabe she was raised to be, wrapped her arms around the wolf.

"I may not be able to become his bride, but I shall give him the comfort he deserves." Without warning, Kouga drew Lomasi into a lip lock. Lomasi was startled. She was NOT expecting this!

"Kouga, I guess, I will let him enjoy this (I am!)." Lomasi thought when Kouga came to, he realized who he was kissing.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I should have not done that." Kouga apologized. Lomasi smiled.

"I did not mind." Lomasi then leaned into Kouga's lips. The wolf then held Lomasi close.

"What the hell. Kagome is gone, and she is here. When this relationship is more complete, maybe I will ask her to be my mate instead." Kouga thought to himself.

"Miss Lomasi! Come look what Naraku-_kun_ and I found!" Rin's voice then shattered the pleasant peace to two was having.

"Damn it!"

"Eeyah!" both Kouga and Lomasi swore. Gathering herself, Lomasi went over to where Rin was. Naraku stood as a simple guard to the girl. The spider left around the time Lomasi was telling her story.

"Look! Look! I found another pretty shard!" Rin exclaimed. Doing what her _chichi_-_ue_ told her, Rin then walked over to the doorway. Naraku followed the cute girl.

"what did the brat find?" Kouga asked. Lomasi turned to meet the wolf's azure gaze. Kouga smiled.

"She found yet another jewel shard. Our lord Sesshomaru asked her bring him all the shards she found."Lomasi then pecked Kouga on the lips again, and left to follow Rin. The wolf smiled. This time, he found the right one.

Lomasi, my instincts are screaming at me for not marking you. But beware fox, you shall be mine…Geez I just got over Kagome, how in the hell did I fall for the nanny of Sesshomaru's girl?" the wolf cried to himself. No one answered.

"oh, well."

And that's it people! Please comment and keep waiting for a new chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 has arrived! ChelleRae, Peya Lune and all you others, thank you for your comments!

Now, for a simple spoiler: Naraku and Miroku…take a guess ^_^.

Forgiving thy enemy

After the quick visit to Sesshomaru, Naraku took Rin to go play with Shippo. The spider was uneasy and nervous.

"Naraku-kun? Are you okay?" Rin asked. The hanyou smiled, fake and bright as a candle.

"I'm okay. Just a bit uneasy and nervous.." The hanyou said. Rin appeared confuse.

"What do you mean? why?" she asked. Naraku looked at the young girl.

"He means that I would kill him when I get the chance." Sesshomaru said as he took hold of Rin. Both child and hanyou jumped. One from fear, the other from surprise.

"Rin, do you mind to accompany me to the garden?" asked the Lord. The child nodded.

"Okay! The white flowers have butterflies on them today!" Nodding, Sesshomaru then shot a promise of death over to Naraku and left, taking Rin with.

"He's right. You should lucky that it could not it be any worse than is" Miroku said as he strolled over to the male. Naraku gulped slightly. The monk had every right to kill him, after all he did.

"I know…but I am wondering why Inuyasha…_Sama_, spared my life. I know he said that was too weak to be a threat. But that is no exception to spare one such as myself."

"I know, but I also know why he did…where are you going?" Miroku watched as Naraku then tried to walk past the rural monk. But failed.

"I will not let you past. In fact, even if you try to force yourself past me, I can easily take you down."Miroku then clothes lined Naraku, knocking the spider down.

"What…what are doing?" the dark hanyou then tried to get up. But with no avail. Miroku then crawled on top of Naraku, pinning the man down.

"Get… get off me!" Naraku cried. Miroku shook his head.

"I told you. I am now stronger. You cannot escape." The sadistic monk then took a hold of the beads around Naraku's neck and gave them a pull. The half demon winced. The holy aura around the beads began to burn.

"Stop…please stop!" the spider cried. Being the holy man that he is, Miroku then allowed the spider to stand.

"Naraku, are you going to listen to me now?" asked Miroku. Naraku nodded. Like he had a choice.

"Good. What I was trying to say was that Inuyasha spared you because, well, what he told was this: he knew you BEFORE you became Naraku." The said male gasped. That was not he was expecting.

"He knew me…when I was Onigumo?" asked the spider. Miroku nodded.

_Miroku stood next to the god tree. His friendly Hanyou was mere feet above him. The monk sensed that something was wrong._

_ "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" asked Miroku. The red clad hanyou jumped down._

_ "…I'm fine." He was not._

_ "Like hell you are. Tell me what's wrong. If you like, we could go somewhere more private." Suggested the monk. Inuyasha nodded. The two men then left._

_ After a brisk walk over to a small spring, Miroku then turned to the hanyou._

_ "Now will you tell me what is wrong?" asked the monk. Sighing, Inuyasha sat where he stood._

_ "I suppose… an anniversary of a good friend is coming up. That friend helped me heal after a battle. He did not know me, and he did not care that I was a half breed. However, he got seriously hurt and was no longer able to move. I found him at a bottom of a ravine, burnt and broken. I could not even heal him, so I left him the hands of Kikyo, who found him in a cave that I placed him in. when I was able to go to him, he already told me that I was no use anymore. Heh, I should have known. He only wanted me to protect him. No one wants a hanyou to be a companion." Miroku balked. He had no idea._

_ "Inuyasha, your friend's name…what was it?" Inuyasha sadly smiled.  
>"You won't freak out when I tell you?" asked the half demon. The monk shook his head no.<em>

_ "…it was Onigumo. Yep, Naraku's former self." The monk balked at the name._

_ "WHAT? You were once friends with Naraku?" shouted the monk. Inuyasha's eyes fell._

_ "You said you wouldn't freak out." Realizing his mistake, Miroku then quickly apologized._

_ "I'm sorry. But I was not expecting that to come out of your mouth." Inuyasha frowned._

_ "Gee, thanks. But I only remember this day because…I finally believed I had a friend after being alone for so long."_

_ "You're not alone anymore. You have Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome and even me. We are your friends now." Smiling, Inuyasha then laughed._

_ "I guess so."_

Naraku blanched at the tale.

"I…I remember now. Oh no…" Miroku grew curious.

"oh no? what do you mean 'oh no'?" asked the monk. The spider glanced at the monk.

"I remember him now. I was so cold to someone who actually cared." Naraku explained.

"you think?" asked Miroku. Naraku turned to face him.

"oh, how I wish I could just change the past. i…I have to leave." Naraku then began to slid past Miroku and slip outside.

"and where do you think are going?" Miroku asked.

"i really need to go clear my head." Naraku then leaped over a castle wall and was gone. Miroku stood there. He then ran for Sango.

"Sango! Need to borrow Kirara for tonight!" the slayer appeared confused.

"okay. Why?"

"I have to follow Naraku. He left when he remembered his past as Onigumo." Miroku then picked up the small cat.

"… what?" she asked.

"nevermind!." And at that, the monk went after the runaway half demon.

"…what the hell was that about?" Sango then shrugged and walked away to go meet Inuyasha in the infirmary.

"Naraku! Naraku dammit! Where are you?" the monk shouted at the dark. He has been searching for the hanyou for over three hours. There was no sign of the hanyou.

"Naraku! Where are you?" the sound of water splashing drew his attention.

"Kirara! That way!" the fire cat roared. She turned to the water.

As he arrived to the source of water, he saw him. There in the center of a waterfall, was Naraku. He wore only…nothing. He was nude.  
>"Monk, what you want? I am trying to give myself a sense of forgiveness." Naraku tilted his head to the water, eyes closed and a soft look upon his face.<p>

"I realize that. But how does water help?" ask the monk. The spider smirked.

"The water felt like a good idea at the moment." Naraku then dove under the water, giving Miroku a glimpse of his rear.

"Naraku?" the monk then also stripped from his clothing but hesitated on the cloth on his right hand. It was where the Wind Tunnel was once was.

"Ah…its cold. How does that demon stand this?" questioned Miroku. He went waist deep and stood still to adjust to the temperature. It took a while but he could go deeper into the water. About 20 feet in front of him, Naraku resurfaced.

"Ah, that was refreshing. Miroku? Are you okay?" commented the spider. The shivering monk nodded…or tried to. He was too cold.

"I…I…I'm fine. Jus…just…coo…cold." Miroku then moved to leave the water. Chuckling, Naraku swam over to the freezing monk.

"…if you stay with me, people won't question me. They would think that the two of us are…well, must I say it?" the monk gaped.

"You want me to play as your…lover?" Naraku smiled and nodded. Miroku's jaw dropped. Not what he was expecting.

"NO! I refuse to charade as your Lover!" Miroku then stormed over to his clothing, but found them next to…Naraku, who held the clothes right next to his…crotch.

"Naraku, give me my clothes." Ordered the monk. Smirking, the spider took the clothes, placed on the ground, and sat on them.

"come and get them." Frustrated, the monk walked over to him. As he reached down to push the hanyou by the shoulders, said hanyou grabbed Miroku's arm and pulled him onto his lap. Startled, Miroku remained still until he realized he was on Naraku's lap…with nothing on.

"Let go Naraku." the spider shook his head. He then allowed himself to be _UNDER_ the monk.

"come now, Miroku. Since I am now weaker than even Rin, my instincts are screaming at me to find an alpha to mate with. Your scent is making me aroused. Now you now why I am at this waterfall, than at the castle. I wanted relief from my love interest." Naraku allowed his body to reach up and place a kiss on Miroku's lips.

"stop…Stop it! Let me go!" Naraku complied. His ruby colored eyes held a bit of grief.

"I don't want to…please, give me my release." begged the spider. He slightly fluttered his long eyelashes. Miroku's eyes widened.

"Wow…I never realized how fragile Naraku has becomed. Holy fuck. He is kinda hot. His eyes are like jewels…what the hell? I like Sango…right?" the monk thought, oh boy he was confused.

"Miroku, if you don't want to…I understand. Can you get off me please?" Naraku asked. Miroku stood, but not until he ripped his clothes out from Naraku's rump.

After quickly dressing, both men walked back to the castle. They took their time.

"Miroku, whenever you decide that you wish for some male company, you can always come to me, or I you.

"Miroku! Naraku! Where were you? Why are you two all wet?" asked a very curious Shippo. Naraku gazed into the distance. Miroku blushed.

"Oh, well, Naraku…said that he knew a very relaxing waterfall to go to. So I decided too join him. We decided to take a swim." The monk lied. Shippo appeared confused.

"In the dark?" busted.

"Uh…" the two were saved by Sango.

"They swam I the dark because…that is when the…firefly _yokai_ come out. The fireflies here are like small stars and just as bright." Miroku sighed in relief. Naraku ignored them.

"That's right! Any way, we should go and get ready for bed!" and with that, Naraku walked past Miroku to the children.

"My offer is still up." The spider whispered. He picked up Shippo and walked away, leaving Miroku to blush like mad. When they were gone, Sango turned to the red faced monk and frowned.

"You can thank me later. Now, what was that? What did Naraku mean 'my offer is still up'? Why are you all wet?" Sango drilled. Miroku gulped.

"Uh… well, Naraku took off when he remembered his friendship with Inuyasha; yeah I was surprised too, like his ass was set ablaze. When I caught up with him, he was stark naked and stood under a waterfall. I got to admit, he looked kinda sexy out there. When I talked to him, he seemed…out of it. When he began to swim around, I decided to join him, the water is freezing by the way, and then he soon acted like a flirt." The monk took a breath.

"He started to flirt with you?" asked Sango. Miroku nodded.

"Yeah, he actually took my clothes and sat on them. He frigging sat on my robes! And when I went to get them, he grabbed me and placed me onto his lap. He then twisted and soon I was on top, his crotch just under me. When I said I did not want this, he looked like a broken hearted girl. However, he said that he would come and give me company. The rest of time was quiet. We walked back and ran into Shippo." Miroku finished. Sango gaped.

"Wow. Naraku, the way he was acting, it seemed like he was acting like a female _yokai_ trying to woo a male." Sango then placed a hand to her mouth, in a thinking position.

"like a female _yokai_? You mean he is trying to _**mate**_ with me?" Miroku cried. Sango nodded.

"it would seem so." Miroku then gaped.

"I see. Sango, do you think that you could take this up with Inuyasha? I just can't handle it right now." Sango smiled.

"Of course. You are my friend." The two humans then walked away to the rooms that were assigned to them.

Kagome cried out. The incubus made her cum yet again.

"Ah, my lovely little toy, you made this hell beast aroused again." The incubus then rammed his heavy phallus into Kagome's galled crotch, making the insane _miko_ cry out in pain.

"Shush, don't cry now. You said you wanted power, in order to get the power, you must be strong enough to satisfy me." The Incubus thrusted away in Kagome.

"Ha…hai. I must get the power. In order to get it, I will have to become this monster's whore." Kagome then lifted her hips to give the incubus more access to her womb.

With a roar, the incubus released his potent seed deep within the girl. The semen burned the girls' walls. She cried out.

"There, there. You made me cum. Such a good girl." The sex demon then withdrew from the weary miko. His member now flaccid.

"This girl is so gullible. She really believes that I fuck her and she gains power. She's gaining something alright." The demon thought. Kagome was asleep where she lain. Being a bit caring, the incubus picked her up and brought her to an abandoned hut. Building a fire he started to cook some burdock and ginger. He also then roasted some boar meat until it was a healthy brown and with no pink inside or out. The incubus then walked over to the girl. He placed a large hand against her belly. He felt a pulse. The sex demon smiled.

"Ah, my stupid little miko, you never will become powerful. But the union of an Incubus and a dark _miko_ will make any child very powerful." The incubus then wrapped his arms around the unconscious miko. The miko groaned.

"Hehehe, at last. For the first time in 1,000 years, I, an incubus, am going to become a sire for a child."

Naraku stepped out of Shippo's room. The young kit was snoring softly. Rin, in the next room, waited for the spider to come in.

"Rin, I am glad to become your caregiver for now. But you do know that in at least three months, I shall become a…nanny to Inuyasha's pup. I was just asking, when that happens, would you like to help me?" Naraku looked at the tiny girls face. Rin was amazed. She them beamed at him.

"Okay! I am going to be its big sister! Its onii-chan!" Rin then hugged the spider, who smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you Rin. I must leave now, or Sesshomaru will kill me for not being in my room. I am Inuyasha's pet, but Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's alpha. Goodnight Rin. And have many wonderful dreams." The spider then kissed the girl lightly and then left. Rin was asleep before he was out the door. He quickly ran to his room between the main bedroom, and the nursery.

"you're late." The spider turned around to face Sesshomaru. The older dog was leaning against the only other piece of furniture in the room. The other was the bed.

"I'm sorry. Rin was wanting me to wish her good night." Naraku bowed his head. The Lord in front of him was unpredictable.

"…be lucky that you have both my mate and my sire protecting an insect like you." And with those words, the Taiyokai left the spider to rest in his 20x20 room.

Aaand…that's chapter 11! We'll continue after these updates! ^_^.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 is now here. As I read all your reviews (especially ChelleRae, Peya Lune- my two most enthusiastic readers), I realized that I need to get some of my characters involved. Anyway, lets go!

Remember our youth

InuTaisho placed another plump grape into his mouth. As he bit into the tart fruit, he held a small painting of him as a youth, and another boy with smoky purple hair.

"Ryu, how time flies when we are having fun." The Dog emperor sighed. Looking out into the dark garden, the Dog watched as a few night birds sung their song. An owl let ut its lonely cry.

"Sometimes I wish I could just have one more conversation with you." The Dog demon sighed. He failed to see Lomasi.

"Maybe you can. My clan was taught that to see a spirit and talk with it, one must not eat or drink for four days." The fox took InuTaisho's clawed hand and held it I recognition. She knew what it meant to lose a good friend.

"Heh, yeah that would be great. But he is also the one who killed me, and revived me." The Older Dog stood and walked over to the open window.

"If I had the choice, I would have also revived Ryukotsusei. Try to rekindle our friendship." Lomasi grew suspicious.

"My instincts tell me that you two were more than just friends." The Dog Emperor flinched.

"…yes. We were. In truth, I had not told Sesshomaru my true relationship with Ryu…he was my lover. The two of us were I a political marriage and he would sneak away to meet me, because his mate was possessive. My mate, Miwako, did not even care what I did, as long as I made sure she became pregnant. She did of course." InuTaisho then stepped outside to bask in moonlight.

"you cannot hide it forever. Even if he is dead, Sesshomaru-sama would be suspicious of your relationship." Lomasi then walked away, as secretly as she arrived.

"odd fox." The dog then sat down on a small wooden bench. He thought of the last time he talked to Ryukotsusei, the last time they were allies.

~_flashback~_

_InuTaisho stood on top of Mt. Fuji, a snow storm closing in. Ryukotsusei walked behind him. _

_ "good afternoon InuTaisho. How are you and Izaiyoi fairing?" the dragon asked. Glancing over to his long time friend, the Dog Emperor answered._

_ "she and I fairing well. The beautiful princess is also pregnant." Ryukotsusei raised an eyebrow._

_ "oh? When is the baby due?" asked the dragon. The Dog stared._

_ "the pup is due on the eclipse, so tonight. That is a good alright." InuTaisho then began to walk down the heavenly mountain. Ryu followed._

_ "…How's Sesshomaru? And Miwako?" _

_ "Sesshomaru is not one to be pleased by this. And Miwako seems thrilled. I believe that she wants to be a haha-ue-ni to the pup. Izaiyoi is kind of frightened though." _

_ "I don't blame her, her father is the mortal emperor and this is her first child."_

_ "true. So, how is Seiryu?" the dragon chuckled._

_ "still pursuing your son, who is now on the other side of Japan." The two Older yokai laughed. InuTaisho shook his head._

_ "she will never learn."_

_ "and he will never stop running." The two had another laugh. Finally, InuTaisho turned to Ryukotsusei and got serious._

_ "…I'm thinking that we should take a bit of a break from being lovers. Just until Izaiyoi gives birth." The dragon gasped._

_ "but why? If she is now a mate to the oh so powerful InuTaisho, then why can't she know now of our relationship?" Ryu was beginning to get upset._

_ "I am just saying that we should just keep a down low. Human females tend to get a bit possessive of their male. I don't want to stress Izaiyoi too much, for fear of a miscarriage." InuTaisho tried to calm down his friend/lover, but held no avail._

_ "…so this is it? I am no longer your concern." Ryukotsusei then walked away._

_ "Wait! That is not what I meant! RYU!" but the Dog's cries fell on deaf ears._

_ As the Dog Emperor dragged his body over to his home, he failed to notice that Sesshomaru was in front of him, back turned. Until he walked right into his son._

"_Ow! Oh, chichi-ue. What's the matter?"the younger dog asked._

_ "…its nothing, just let me be." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow._

_ "…very well." And with that, the young canine left. Shortly after he left, a baby blue haired dragon girl ran by. It was Seiryu._

_ "hello Seiryu." The pretty girl paused._

_ "hello InuTaisho-sama! Can I ask you a question or two?" the Dog nodded._

_ "good. my first question is why father wants me home? Do you know why?" InuTaisho winced._

_ "… the two of us are…fighting at the moment." Seiryu nodded._

_ "Okay. My second question: did you see where Sesshomaru went?" InuTaisho laughed. He then ratted out his son._

_ "He went north." And with that, the blue dragon took off._

_ "at least someone is having fun. Ryu, I am so sorry." Changing destination, InuTaisho traveled to his human mate's home. He failed to notice that Ryukotsusei was ahead._

_~end flashback~_

InuTaisho held his head in his hands.

"If only I realized that Ryu was up ahead. If only I told Izaiyoi. But it's too late now. I can't turn back time." The distraught Dog then let out a high pitched cry, out of hearing range of mortals and those not of the canine breed.

"what was that?" Inuyasha asked. He wore no kimono and was under Sesshomaru.

"it sounded like…father." Answered the alpha. Getting up from their…marking, the two _inu's_ quickly dressed and ran to their father.

Shippo woke up. At first he was slightly deluded of his senses, but then he heard the cry. Jumping up, he ran to see who was crying.

"what the hell was that? Better yet, who the hell was that?" Kouga sat up in the bed has in. the cry woke him up. Determined to find out who cried, the wolf slunk out of the bed and out into the garden.

Lomasi sipped her tea. She heard InuTaisho cry out, but chose to ignore it.

"I told him to tell his sons, I guess this is the perfect time." Smiling, the fox retired for the night.

InuTaisho let out another cry. His heart so full of grief. He let out another cry.

"Oh Ryu, I'm so sorry! Izaiyoi, I should have told you!" but before he could release another cry, a flying ball of red fur made him stop.

"Oh _ji_-_san_! Please don't cry!" Shippo wailed. InuTaisho sadly smiled at the kit.

_ "Ji-san, I am a ji-san." _The Dog emperor then held the fox kit close. Behind him was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga. One looked pissed off (Sesshomaru), the other two looked worried.

"Why…good evening. Did I wake you?" smiling as bright and as false as a candle, InuTaisho shot his question to the three adults.

"YES!" they cried. InuTaisho sweat dropped.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry." Shaking his head, he waited for Sesshomaru to speak up.

"Father, why were you crying?" asked the Lord. Sighing, the Emperor placed the kit to his left and spoke.

"I was letting out my cries because I was remembering Ryu. But I was also remembering what I did not say in the past." Taking a breath, the Dog Emperor resumed.

"I never told you this Sesshomaru, but Ryukotsusei was not only my friend, but my lover. And I never told Izaiyoi, which I should have." There was a pause.

"So you were…gay?" asked Kouga.

"Not was…still am." That made the wolf shut up. Sesshomaru sighed.

"why did you not mention it?" sighing, the Dog Emperor replied.

"would you the elders were completely against the relationship?" Sesshomaru shook his head no.

"Inuyasha, what do you think of this?" the hanyou smiled.

"my mother had a slight suspicion. Now I see that she was right." And with that, the half demon retreated to his alpha's room.

"…leave it to Inuyasha to drain the tension." Kouga commented. The two Dogs 'hmm'ed in unison.

"True. Sesshomaru, I am sorry for disturbing you with my cries." InuTaisho then stood, with Shippo, who was once again, fast asleep, and left.

"…this has been an interesting week." Kouga said. Sesshomaru agreed.

"I'm what?" screamed Kagome. The incubus grinned. He was enjoying this.

"I did not stutter. You. Are. Pregnant." The sex monster then grabbed Kagome and placed her on the floor. His bulging erection ready.

"Let go of me! You mother….!" The enraged miko was silenced by the monster's lips. Without warning, he slid his erect organ into the unwilling girl.

"Now, now my tempting _miko_, you agreed to fuck with me. There for, you must know what happens when two people have sex." Giving her time to adjust, the incubus then slid out and rammed back in. Kagome screamed.

"You…you monster." Kagome had tears running down her face.

"Ah, now that hurts. I suppose I must tell you my name. Getting called monster and beast is really getting annoying." The incubus then pulled himself out. The girl whimpered.

"First: that quick rut was to show you your place…under me. And second: my name is Asmodeus. And you best remember it. Or call me 'master'. Those are your choices." Asmodeus then lifted his whimpering miko and placed her on a padded bench. Trembling, Kagome wrapped her arms around her mid section.

"I'll…I'll go home, and get an abortion. Fuck Inuyasha, I don't want to be here anymore." The miko then tries to stand, but Asmodeus forced her to sit.

"No, no. you are not leaving. I can't allow you to endanger our child." Asmodeus held a skimpy looking kimono in his large hand. Kagome blanched.

"You would need some modesty. I am going to go visit an ally of mine. You are coming with." Shivering with anger and fear, Kagome placed the kimono on herself. The skimpy clothes fell to her knees, left the top of her breasts exposed, and it rose whenever she leaned over. It had no sleeves. Asmodeus grinned.

"You look lovely. The perfect incubus bride." The sex demon the glowed a bright light. When the light faded, in the incubus' place was a handsome looking man. The man had jet black hair, pearl colored skin, and jaded green eyes. Kagome gasped.

"Oh? Are you surprised at my other form? Did you really think I would approach my comrade in my true form?" Asmodeus then picked up a regal looking kimono and put in on. The kimono was a dark green with gold outlines. He had a gold colored belt and wore no shoes. A simple one, but elegant none the less.

"Well, my little pet? Shall we? Lord Sesshomaru is not getting any younger." Kagome went wide eyed.

"Sessho…Sesshomaru?" Asmodeus nodded. Squealing slightly Kagome wrapped her arms around the incubus. Confused by her sudden liking to him, Asmodeus thought about keeping an eye on her.

"soon Inuyasha, I will have my revenge." Kagome grinned ferally. The day just got better for the deranged girl.

Aaaannnndddd! That's chapter 12! Weren't expecting that were you? Anyway, I promise that next chapter will have more inuxsesshy.


	13. Chapter 13

Dundunduuuunn! Its now chapter 13! Since some of readers are concerned, I don't have custody or ownership of any of the Inuyasha characters….i wish I did. But I have complete custody of Lomasi, Asmodeus, Seiryu and a few other unnamed characters such as the Tailor.

Now on with chapter 13.

The meeting and the after effects

Sesshomaru let out bellow. Inuyasha cried out. Spent of their energy, both males collapse from their release. Inuyasha lay panting.

"damn it Sesshomaru. You are not an easy lover." The Uke then tried to sit up, but couldn't. his ass was too sore. The said alpha grinned.

"I just want you to know your place…under me in bed, next to me out of bed."

"nice riddle." Sesshomaru smiled.

"come, we have to get up. I have a good ally coming over and I wish that you will meet him." The Seme then climbed out of bed. Inuyasha remained. He was waiting for his alpha's command to get up.

"Inuyasha, come. We both reek of sex." With that, Inuyasha jumped up and went with his mate to a bathing room. The room was about 50x50 feet and in the center was a 20x15 ft bath. The water carried mild scent beads which smelled like cherry blossoms. Slipping into the water, Sesshomaru then motioned Inuyasha in.

"my mate, this is our first bathing together. Come here and allow this alpha to cleanse his uke." Sesshomaru then wrapped his arms around the pregnant _inu_ and purred.

"Inuyasha, just relax." Sesshomaru then grabbed a very soft washcloth and dipped it into the water. He then ran the cloth across Inuyasha's shoulders, teasing the mating mark. The possessive Seme then placed the wash cloth on top of Inuyasha's soft belly. He continued from there.

"Inuyasha, our lovely pup, its aura is strong for one so new. I can hardly wait for its arrival." Sesshomaru then handed the washcloth to the beta. Inuyasha began to scrub the Alpha. After 30 minutes of cleaning their bodies, the pair of _inuyokai_ got out of tub.

"come on Inuyasha, Asmodeus is not known for being patient." grumbling, the hanyou complied.

InuTaisho stood next to the entrance of the castle. Above him was a soft swirling, blue cloud. The Dog Emperor smiled.

"come down Seiryu! I am not a ghost! I am very much alive!" the cloud then appeared to do cartwheels. It then rocketed to the ground. The cloud disappeared to reveal a candy blue haired woman. She stood at 5ft, 9in. tall. However, what most surprising was her aura. It was a bubbly, sweet aura.

"Good morning InuTaisho! My fellow dragons have been going nuts when we heard that you have been revived."

"Wow. News travels fast, neh?" InuTaisho then led the girl inside and over to a table. Seiryu then sniffed the air for a minute.

"…aaaww! My Sesshy got has a mate now?" pouting just slightly Seiryu turned to the Older _yokai_. The Dog laughed at the nickname bestowed on his son.

"unfortunately for you, yes. He mated with my younger son, Inuyasha." Seiryu perked up. Her lavender colored eyes gleamed.

"Inuyasha? I heard of him! A hanyou named Naraku freed my father from your seal, my father was ready to kill everyone around him but Inuyasha prevented him from doing that." The candy colored dragon then waited for Sesshomaru. She did not have to wait long.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?" Inuyasha watched as his mate stopped at the door and grimaced.

"…Seiryu is here." With a slight groan, the alpha dog then slumped. He did not want to enter that damn room.

"don't worry. I am your mate. She cannot pursue you anymore." With those comforting words, both beta and alpha entered. The dragon girl perked up.

"Hello Sesshy! Oh! Is this Inuyasha?" Inuyasha balked at the nickname.

"…Sesshy?" the hanyou questioned, drawing out a pretty deep blush from his mate.

"…" the young beta let out a soft giggle at his alpha's lack of words.

"Heehee. I am Seiryu, the Lady of the South and Daughter of the late Ryukotsusei. Of course you met my father, Inuyasha. You killed him permanently." Seiryu then bounded, literally bounded, over to the now startled Inuyasha and pulled the half demon into a hug… which caused Sesshomaru to snarl.

"oh, come now, Sesshomaru. I can't give my Sesshy's lovely Uke a simple hug? That's mean." Falsely pouting, Seiryu released the beta and sat at the table. Sighing, Sesshomaru sat as well, with Inuyasha at his right, and his father at the left.

"well, now we wait for Asmodeus. That damn incubus loves being late, but hates when others are." Sesshomaru sighed.

"heh! Hypocrite." Seiryu said. Sesshomaru agreed.

"tell your Lord that Lord Asmodeus has arrived." Asmodeus said to a guard. Bowing, the guard ran to find Sesshomaru. Kagome smirked.

"I can feel them. The shards are in this palace. And where the shards are, that's where Inuyasha is." The insane _miko_ thought. She then placed a hand on her belly, and gasped.

"NO WAY! ITS TOO SOON TO FORM A HEARTBEAT!" kagome screamed in her mind. Asmodeus turned his head to face his irate toy.

"what troubles you, my pet?"

"The baby, it has a heartbeat. Its not suppose to." Grinning like a maniac, Asmodeus began to talk.

"A child sired by an incubus only takes a month to be born." In his mind he said, "but the mother dies during the birth. Or I can make sure she does not die by making her submit to my whim." Ignoring the miko, the sex demon watched as the guard led him to Sesshomaru.

"now, my pet, I am going to only say this once: you are not to speak to anyone, or to me, unless I give you the permission. Is that understood?" kagome nodded.

"good. Lets go."

"Ah, welcome Asmo…!" Sesshomaru paused in his greeting. Behind his good friend was the last person who deserved to be alive. Kagome. Seeing the miko, Inuyasha let out a barely audible whimper. He placed a protective hand across his belly.

"…why is _**she**_ here?" snarled Sesshomaru. InuTaisho stood. Something was wrong.

Asmodeus blinked.

"her? She's my brood bitch. This dear _miko_ is now fertile with my child." Smiling, Asmodeus did a sideways glance to the Dog Lord. Sesshomaru knew what hat glance meant. He smiled back.

"anyway, this meeting is just a review of the month. Asmodeus, since you are the eldest, you go first." Sesshomaru then waited for the hell demon's review.

"thank you. First, at the beginning of this month, a small group of weak _yokai_ tried to attack the East's capital. But my guards in the town made sure they were taken care of. But so far, it has been a mellow month. This last week however, I found this _miko_ storming around, causing distress in my land. I decided to take her as my brood bitch. Her malevolent aura made me feral. I exposed my true form to her and had my way with her the past week." Grinning, Sesshomaru spoke in inu to Inuyasha.

that Kagome is now the little sex slave to an incubus. She won't last the birth of the child. Her body is too damaged by Asmodeus.

good. I won't allow her to live and be a mother. She will be terrible. the Dog lord then turned to Seiryu.

"Seiryu, your turn." The dragon cleared her throat. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"very well. This month was actually quite mellow except for one or two food out breaks. The villages have been raided horribly by night robbers and yokai… by the way Sesshomaru, that cutie girl that you have here,"

"rin?"

Seiryu nodded.

"yes. She was a survivor from one of the villages from several months ago. I was the one who found her and placed into what I believed to be a decent village."

"it wasn't." Sesshomaru stated. Seiryu nodded.

"I know. But besides the raids, it has been very mellow. Oh! And some of my dragons have been very nosy and were trying to determine if InuTaisho was alive. He is. I can see that." Seiryu then bowed her head when she was done.

"Very well. I suppose it's my turn. This month in the West was very calm. There were no raids, no disasters. But I have been traveling from the North and West, searching for Naraku. But the month was also spent courting Inuyasha. As you can see, my courting was successful. I am now waiting for the arrival of my pup." Sesshomaru then pulled Inuyasha close. Seiryu Sighed in regret. She knew she lost to Inuyasha. Asmodeus chuckled.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, I will support your mating." Seiryu said.

"as will I." Asmodeus then placed a shoulder around a mute Kagome.

"well, now what are you going to do with the _miko_?" asked InuTaisho. He had a cup of chilled _sake_.

"where did you get the _sake_?" asked Seiryu. The Older Dog smiled as he took a sip.

"I asked one of maids to bring me a bottle. This was when you three were tending o your reviews….never liked reviews." Sighing, the Inu took another sip.

"…anyway, what is going to happen to the…Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. His clawed hand tracing over his belly.

"ah. She is to stay with me…as my lovely toy." Asmodeus then stood. Seiryu and Sesshomaru followed suit. Inuyasha and his father remained seated. Kagome was pale with shock.

"I can live with that." Inuyasha said. His stomach then growled.

"eheheh…I guess the pup and I are hungry." Sheepishly smiling, the hanyou stood and walked to the kitchen

"I'll join you." InuTaisho walked along side his son.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS! I AM NOT ANYONES PROPERTY!" Kagome then stood and tried to run. Tried. Asmodeus was in front of her and raised his hand. Kagome found herself on the ground. Her face burned.

"you…you hit me." Whined Kagome. Asmodeus had a snarl upon is handsome face.

"of course I did! You are my Property! Whether you like it or not!" the hell demon then struck her again.

"learn your place, bitch." And with that, Asmodeus went over to speak with Seiryu. The bruised miko gazed at Sesshomaru with fear.

"…be lucky I don't kill you. I should have when you threatened Rin. But, you are Asmodeus' territory. Have fun being his concubine." And with those words, Sesshomaru left to join his mate.

"I want to go home. I want my mom, my friends, my brother. I want to go home." Kagome cried.

"then you should have stayed." Seiryu walked up to the quivering girl. Her green eyes were cold.

"what?" asked the girl.

"I did not stutter. I know all, and I see all. All female dragons have the power of _far-sight*_. We can see all dangers to our clan, young, and allies. And I saw you try to harm my Sesshy's girl Rin. And I saw every cruel move you placed on my dear Inuyasha-san-chan*(she's like Jakotsu from the band of seven men….friggin weird-ed). I agree with my Sesshy, you should die. but I also saw that, sadly, Inuyasha-san-chan spared you. So shall I." Seiryu then towered over Kagome, who stood.

"but that does not stop me from doing this." The dragon then dragged her sharp, yet deadly, claws across the girl's face. She then turned the dragging into a slash, and knocked Kagome down. Kagome screamed. Blood streamed down her face. The claw marks were going to scar. Seiryu admired her work.

"Yes, this is the PERFECT! Look for you." And with those eight words, Seiryu followed Sesshomaru. Asmodeus walked over to his scarred girl.

"So, are you going to back talk? Hmm?" the sex beast mocked. Whimpering, kagome shook her head.

"good." Asmodeus then grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to her feet. He headed for the exit. Bowing a good bye quickly to Sesshomaru, the pair was then gone.

"I can't leave. I am stuck here. Momma, Souta…" Kagome cried in her mind. The blood stopped. But the wounds were now scars.

"Ahh! I can never get enough of Viva's odd flat breads*" InuTaisho stated as he bit into an odd thin bread made of ground corn and baked over an open skillet.

"I agree…but I think she called this bread a '*_tortilla'_. What country is she from?" Inuyasha asked. His father took another bite out of the _tortilla_.

"If I remember correctly, she was from a western country that is now called 'Mexico'. Frankly I wonder if she wants to leave. Hell, when I whenever I angered her, she threatened to slit me throat and pull my tongue through the slit*. I never took it seriously, she's only about four feet tall, but, never the less, she would also threaten to leave. I playfully begged her to stay… I guess she is a good friend of mine." InuTaisho then picked up another _tortilla_ from the pile the two canines were eating from.

"_que_? We were good friends? All we pretty much did was bicker." Out of the kitchen came a dainty looking bird demon. She had crinkly long, black hair with pretty fawn colored feathers wove into it. Her eyes were a dark cocoa color and she her pear shaped made Inuyasha stare. Ignoring the younger dog's stare, Viva peered over InuTaisho's shoulder, and let out a panicked cry.

"Aye yiyi! You _perros_ _tontos_! Why did no one tell Viva that there would be guests!" the hyper little bird then…'flew' back into the kitchen and began to cook various foods. The smell of tomato, chicken and rice wafted over to the dogs. The two heard grumbling from the kitchen. Although they did not know what the hell she was saying, Inuyasha and his father knew that she was swearing a blue streak.

"…_voy a matar a esos perros putos_! Why do they do this to me?" Viva cried out. Sesshomaru, Seiryu and a wide awake Rin and Shippo came into the kitchen. Viva came running out. Her feathers were…ruffled and her eyes scouted for someone.

"Aye! My Lord Sesshomaru! What can Miss Viva do for you? Your lovely mate has eaten a few of my tortillas. The little _perro_ must be hungry….i don't see that _Diablo_ anywhere. Has he already left?" Viva swiveled her head to look for Asmodeus, but could not see him.

"yes. He left just a few minutes ago." Seiryu said. Viva perked up.

"oooh! Lady Seiryu! I shall be quick into making your favorite dish: _Carne cruda con cal_. I have all the ingredients. Aye yiyi! I must hurry. Viva was not expecting guests!" the Spanish bird then returned to the kitchen to make the food.

"…she hasn't changed." The Dog Emperor commented.

"nope." Both Sesshomaru and Seiryu said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha, can I have one?" Shippo said as he pointed to one of the tortillas.

"Why are you asking? Viva made them for everyone, so go ahead." Both Shippo and Rin pealed with glee and snagged a few.

"Hehe. Oh, Inuyasha, you will become a terrific mother." Wrapping his arms around his mate, Sesshomaru brought his hand to stroke the soft belly. Inuyasha purred slightly.

"AYE YIYI! Not here you _perro tonto_! The _ninos_ are here!" Viva came out carrying several platters of food. One was more _tortillas_, another was Seiryu's _carne cruda con cal_, and the last was a bunch _fruta con especias_, just for the children. She was glaring furiously at the snuggling dogs.

"…very well. We'll stop." Sesshomaru stated. Inuyasha whined. Seiryu giggled. InuTaisho was smiling. He took another bite of another _tortilla_.

"there's a way to start the day." Thought the Older Dog.

And that is all for chapter 13! Please don't kill me for Viva's outburst. She is just a nut from Mexico. I am going to suffer in silence for the poor way I have been treating Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. This is my punishment for not letting thos two get it on.

*all dog demons line up to pelt NightShade with mangos*

Mangos hurt T_T.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. wow, I wrote a lot. Anyway, thank you so much for all your reviews. Safuuru, I like your comment. Thank you so much!

I own not a single character in the Inuyasha series. I do have custody of Seiryu, Lomasi, Viva and other unnamed characters such as the Tailor.

Now let's continue with our story.

Unexpected

"Ahh! Viva, I believe you out did yourself once again. That was delicious." InuTaisho commented as he devoured the last piece of _fruta con especias_. The spicy fruit made the dog thrum. The Spanish bird crooned.

"Aye yiyi. _Senor Perro_, this little _Gallina_ does not deserve your praise." Viva then 'flew' back into the kitchen. The smell of strawberries came into the dining room.

A few minutes later, Viva came in and placed a pink liquid in front of Shippo, Rin and Inuyasha. InuTaisho knew what the stuff was.

"The young _ninos_ and Inuyasha need plenty of nutrients. Viva was lucky that she had the right ingredients for _Mazda_." Viva then motioned the three to take a drink.

"It's good!" Rin cried out. Shippo took a sip and nodded. Inuyasha sipped the drink.

"This is very tasty. What is it?" asked the pregnant canine. Kouga, who woke up earlier, devoured a piece of Seiryu's _carne cruda con cal_. The dragon let out a possessive growl.

"If you want a piece of my breakfast, either ask or get your own. NEVER steal a piece." The wolf cringed.

"Alright! Alright! I know better now!" Kouga then went over to the kitchen and asked Viva to make him a dish or two of _carne cruda con cal_. The hyper bird complied.

"…she never answered my question. Oh well. I'll ask later." Inuyasha then stood and waited for Sesshomaru to finish. The alpha took the last bite of Spanish rice.

"Viva! Thank you for the meal. I must tell though, there are two more guests. Both mortal. One does not eat meat, so be warned." Sesshomaru then walked out of the room, Inuyasha close behind.

"Oh deary, deary. I must return to the South. I don't want to leave my Sesshy and Inuyasha-san-chan, but my lands must be tended to. Farewell." Seiryu then was escorted over to the exit. She shifted into her dragon form, and flew away. InuTaisho chuckled.

"You will never meet such an odd girl." InuTaisho then snagged another tortilla and walked away. Kouga, Shippo and Rin were left. Rin trembled in Kouga's presence.

"…What is wrong girl? Scared of wolves?" asked Kouga. Whimpering, Rin got up, and backed herself up to a wall.

"…Rin? What's wrong? Kouga is nice…sometimes, but he won't hurt a kid like us." Shippo tried to reassure the frightened girl. Btu he failed. Rin's whimpers one of her caregivers.

"What is going on?" Naraku appeared from behind a door. Lomasi was close behind.

"Naraku-kun! Rin is scared." The frightened girl clung to the spider. Shooting an "evil promise of pain" glare over to Kouga, Naraku picked up the girl and asked a simple question.

"Why?" Rin looked up with wide eyes.

"He…he… he had his wolves kill Rin." And that tiny tidbit made Naraku go from docile to murderous in an instant.

"You made your wolves kill Rin?" Naraku then summoned a weak, but dangerous, miasma. The killer smoke went straight for the wolf. Although the miasma cannot kill, it can leave a painful burn if not quick enough…which Kouga was not.

"OW! You fucking half breed!" out raged, Kouga raised his claws to attack the spider. Naraku readied himself to fight the wolf, but was stopped by a flying bucket of water.

"_Es estupido lobo! Arana estupido_! No fighting in Viva's kitchen!" the pissed of bird then picked up another bucket and threw it at Kouga.

"Now that should cool your tempers! _IDIOTAS_!" the Spanish bird then huffed and went to fill up the buckets.

"And Viva had to waste good stew water on a stupid _lobo_ and a stupid _arana_."

**~~~~later that day~~~~**

Miroku wore a soft yellow kimono. The kimono had red lightning streaks on the shoulders, hips and thighs. To him, it was flat out weird. But to Sango, who stood next to him, it was astounding.

"Oh come on Miroku. Its looks great on you." Sango was in a soft, feather like kimono the color of cherry blossoms. Scattered across the cloth, was tiny buds of blossoms.

"I look like a giant mango. And due to the soap here, I smell like one too." Miroku sighed.

"At least you look lovely." Sango then grabbed the monk and walked into the kitchen. The first thing the two saw was that a couple of servants were mopping up some water, and the scent of wet dog clung in the air. The next was Naraku, with only _hakamas_ on. His shirt is what was being used as a mop. Shippo stood next to a warm looking bird demon as Rin stood next to the nearly naked spider. Kouga stood on the other side of the room with a towel. He was trying to dry his body of water.

"…what the hell happened to you two? Got hit with a bucket of water or something?" asked Miroku.

"Yes."

"Duh." The two adult demons said.

"What did you do?" ask Sango. Both spider and wolf did a quick glance at each other.

"Viva was forced to throw good _aqua_ on the two. They fought while Rin and Shippo were close." Viva came out with two well stacked platters of rice, _Chile con carne_, and _fruta con especias. _Behind her was a servant carrying two cups and pitcher fruit nectar.

"Aye yiyi. Here, Viva made a dish for the _mujeres cazador_. And one for the handsome _monje_." Viva then placed the platter of _Fruta con especias_ in front of Miroku, and the _Chile con carne _in front of Sango. Both took a bite of their breakfast.

"This is delicious!" exclaimed Sango.

"Remarkable! I never tasted such good food before!" Miroku said. Viva beamed.

"_Gracias_! Viva is glad that you liked her cooking."

"Viva, may ask what kind of demon you are?" asked Sango. The exotic woman nodded, her hair feathers puffed.

"Ah, Viva is a bird of Paradise. Not your kind, no, no. Viva is one who sings and looks very pretty." Sango and Miroku looked surprised. Kouga snarled.

"A fucking bird of Paradise. I thought you seemed off." The wolf slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a dent. Kouga then stormed out of the room.

"eh? What did Viva do wrong?" the bird said.

"…Kouga is kind of touchy when it comes to Naraku, or Birds of Paradise." Miroku cleared up. Viva closed her eyes in acknowledgement.

"I see. May I ask why?"

"Before Naraku killed his clan, about half of his clan was slaughtered and devoured by demons called Birds Of Paradise." Miroku then took another bite of fruit.

"Hmm… excuse Viva for a bit." The Spanish bird then took off like a cocoa colored bullet.

"…can you hand me the nectar?" asked Sango. Miroku handed her the pitcher.

**~~~~in the garden~~~~ **

Kouga stood in front of a koi pond. White fish splashed with gold swam in circles, waiting for the wolf to possibly toss in a bread crumb or two.

"Stupid fish." The wolf laughed.

"They are actually quite smart." Kouga spun around to meet Viva.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I just came to say that, I am not like the Japanese Birds of Paradise. I am not from this country, but where I am from, only Eagles, hawks and other Birds of Prey are dangerous. Birds like Viva, are pretty to look at and don't fight. When we do, it is with our voice or our dance." Viva then pulled a heel of bread from her sleeve and threw bits of it into the pond. The colorful fish clapped and attacked the bits of bread. Kouga laughed.

"Weird fish, but I should apologize." The wolf said.

"Why? You have done nothing to Viva." The bird said.

"Yes I have. I accused you of being a Bird of Paradise."

"But Viva is a Bird of Paradise."

"I know, but… I should have not gotten mad at what you are."

"Viva doesn't mind."

"…you're a weird demon you know that?"

"Viva knows. _Senor Perro_ says so a lot." Viva then gave another crust of bread to the wolf. Confused, he took it.

"Follow Viva." The bird then sniped off a bit and motioned Kouga to follow.

Viva led Kouga over to a separate pond. In the water were only two koi. One was a gold color with black freckles over the fins. The other was silver with gold and orange splashes of color over its body. To Kouga, they were the biggest and most colorful koi he has ever seen.

"Wow. They're beautiful." Commented Kouga. Viva smiled.

"I know. Senor gave these fish to Viva when Viva and InuTaisho were young." Viva then placed her finger into the water. She twitched her finger twice. The gold and black koi swam up. Viva then lifted her finger and twirled the digit three times. The koi spun three times in a circle. Kouga blanched.

"Wha… that's amazing! Did you train them?" asked Kouga.

"Koi are not stupid. In fact, they are quite smart. Now watch Viva." After giving a crumb to the gold/black fish, Viva twitched her finger three times. The silver based one swam up. Wiggling her finger up and down then side to side, Viva held a crumb above the water at a foot. The silver based koi then swam in a complete circle, and leaped up did a flip, leap up again and grabbed the bread crumb. Kouga was speechless.

"…now that was awesome." Viva smiled.

"Your turn."

"Wait…what?"

**~~~~with Sesshomaru~~~~**

"Finally, that's the last one." Sitting back in his chair, Sesshomaru rolled his shoulders, the alpha turned his head to a makeshift nest in a far corner of the office. Inuyasha was asleep on bits of shredded silk, fluffy feathers and several of Sesshomaru's meditating pillows. The kimono that Inuyasha wore today, which was blue and loose at the waist, had rose to his thighs and flashed the now horny alpha with a glimpse of what was being suspended from him: his mate. With a flash of fang, Sesshomaru… pounced on his startled mate.

"Sesshomaru! What the…?" startled, Inuyasha found himself pinned to his 'office nest' by his horny mate.

"Shut up. I have finished the damn paperwork of the week, and I desire my lovely Uke." Growling, Sesshomaru lifted Inuyasha's _yukata_ just over his hips. Blushing, the beta tried to per sway his mate from mounting him.

"Sessho…stop…stop it! What if someone comes in?"

"I don't care. Let them." Untying his _obi_, and pulling his down his _hakama_, Sesshomaru's engorged organ pulsed with anticipation.

"Sessho…Sesshomaru! Wai…wait!" ignoring his mate, Sesshomaru slid into Inuyasha's tight body. The hanyou cried out. Growling, the alpha adjusted his body, by forcing his reluctant beta to turn on his hands and knees.

"Inuyasha, you're so tight." Groaning, Sesshomaru began to hump. Whimpering, Inuyasha lowered his torso to the ground, his ass in the air, the perfect Uke position.

"Sessho…" gasping for air, Inuyasha felt his body lurch forward as Sesshomaru pushed himself deeper into his mate. Sesshomaru's thick phallus continued to pump his mate. Inuyasha whined. The Seme then fixed his heated body to Inuyasha's. Sinking his fangs into the Uke's neck Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's torso, holding him in place.

"Ah! Sesshomaru, Mate, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…" panted the Uke. Growling low in his chest, Sesshomaru picked up his pace. Sesshomaru felt heat gather in his belly. With a roar, Sesshomaru spent his seed into his mate. Crying out, Inuyasha released his thick semen. Sighing, the Seme pulled out of his weary Uke.

"Inuyasha…my lovely Uke. You make your Seme very pleased." Lying next to his mate, Sesshomaru curled around the Uke and placed a hand on Inuyasha's belly. He smiled when he felt a pulse.

"Sesshomaru, our pup's aura is pulsating." Inuyasha held his alpha's hand close. Still riding the after effects of their love making, Sesshomaru cupped Inuyasha's newly formed breasts, albeit small, by just his liking.

"I like these changes to your form. Your breasts, your slander waist…"

"My waist will start to swell with our pup." Inuyasha piped.

"I know. I love slender legs; especially when they are around my waist, your eyes which shine like the sun. I just love you, as you." Sesshomaru ended his vows with a kiss.

"…we really need to think of names for our pup." Inuyasha said.

"I know."

**~~~~at the library~~~~**

InuTaisho placed another book down on the pile he read…which was nearly as tall as he was. Sighing, the Dog Emperor stood and stretched his back. While he stood, a small cream and black colored cat mewed.

"Why hello Kirara. Did I wake you?" Kirara mewed again.

"No? Well, if you must believe so." InuTaisho then picked up the tiny kitty and walked over to a leather bound book. He opened to the latest entry.

"Sesshomaru (Alpha) and Inuyasha (Beta), mated June 6th, 1511." Chuckling, the Dog flipped open to his own mating date.

"InuTaisho Toga (alpha) and Miwako Kuro (Alpha-female), mated January 5th, 1125. Separation date: February 14th, 1311." Looking over the dates, he shrugged and flipped over to Birth dates.

"Sesshomaru Toga – first born living heir. Litter number: 4th (runt). Only surviving pup of InuTaisho Toga and Miwako Kuro. Birth date: May 1st, 1130."

"He never knew how close he came to dying. I will mention it when his pup is born." InuTaisho then skimmed over to an unfilled entry.

"Second son of InuTaisho. First born of Izaiyoi Musashi. Birth date: "

That was all. Picking up a quill, The Older Dog neatly filled in the name and date of birth of his youngest.

"Inuyasha Toga-Second son of InuTaisho Toga. First Born of Izaiyoi Musashi. Birth date: December 25th, 1311." Smiling at his work, InuTaisho allowed the ink to dry, and then closed the book. Letting out a mew, Kirara nipped at the fabric around the dog demon's ankles.

"my, my. So this kitty is hungry? Well, lets go see if the oddity known as Viva will spare some fish for you eh?" picking up Kirara, InuTaisho went to the kitchen.

**~~~~Aat the Southern castle~~~~**

Kagome sat at the foot of a bed. Asmodeus' bed. The said incubus was no longer in human guise. He towering, foul body was erect and waiting.

"Kagome, If you Don't come to me, I will have to forced to harm you. I don't want that." Trembling, the miko crawled over to the aroused demon. Wearing a sneer, Asmodeus grabbed the girl and flipped her on her back, forcing her legs open.

"you must learn your place." And with that, the incubus forced himself deep into the girl. Kagome screamed.

"ah, my miko, you are just so tight, its torture." Crying Kagome remained still.

"if this is my life from now on, I will become nothing but a mindless doll." And the last light of intelligence fled from her mortal eyes.

**~~~~with Naraku~~~~**

Standing under a full bloomed _sakura_, Naraku watched as both Rin and Shippo ran from one side of the garden to the other. Lomasi stood on the opposite side of Naraku.

"Naraku-kun! Look what I caught!" Rin came running up on the spider and handed him…a spider. A harmless daddy long leg. Shippo stood next to her, holding a small garter snake.

"Rin, you must be quick fingered. Shippo, why don't you go show your first prey to Inuyasha? I believe he is in Sesshomaru's office." Shippo took off, the snake still in his hands. Rin looked at Naraku, then the spider. She handed the spider to Naraku.

"Thank you Rin." Beaming at the complement, Rin took off. Naraku placed the spider on a low hanging branch. The small spider scurried away.

"Lucky spider."

"Were you any different?" a deep voice rumbled from behind him turning around to meet the owner of the voice, Naraku was ready to fight, but instead he gasped.

"How… how the hell are YOU alive? I thought Inuyasha killed you!" cried the spider.

Ryukotsusei grinned. This was going be a _**loooong**_ day.


	15. Chapter 15

*sigh* I have to rewrite this entire chapter. My little brother got hold of my computer and erased over six pages (chapter 15). Now, here it is again.

"I own not a single Inuyasha character. I do have custody of Lomasi, Viva, Seiryu, and the unnamed Tailor.

PS, When Viva calls Inuyasha "senorita" she's referring to Inuyasha's Uke status.

Reunited

Ryukotsusei sneered at the spider. He remembered him.

"my, my. So, what have we here? This weak little half breed? Oh, I know you. You revived this Dragon Emperor, and the Dog Emperor's half breed brat killed me once and for all." The dragon then lifted his hand and deadly sparks of lightning flew at the spider. Naraku was then struck against the castle wall. Shattered rubble covered Naraku.

"Naraku-kun!" Rin's voice came running over to the fallen spider.

"Rin! Run away! Go get Sesshomaru!" but his call was not needed. Help already came.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango's weapon came flying at Ryukotsusei. It made contact, and sent the dragon flying over to the garden walls.

"Naraku! Are you alright?" asked Miroku, who came over to the fallen male.

"I'm fine…what the hell are you wearing? You look like a giant mango." Frowning at the comment, Miroku helped the spider get up.

"damn you, you bitch!" enraged, the dragon charged the slayer.

"WIND SCAR!"

"DRAGON STRIKE!" two powerful bursts of power made the dragon be blasted out of the castle walls.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Inuyasha!" Lomasi stood behind the two canines. Inuyasha went over to a silent Rin, keeping her close and behind him.

"Inuyasha, stay behind me." Sesshomaru ordered. He was not surprised to find Inuyasha growling at the order.

"hell no! this overgrown rat snake threatened my pup! I am going to get a piece of him too!" the beta snarled and held the tetsuaiga ready for an attack.

"No Inuyasha, you'll endanger our pup."

"The hell I am! I am going to fight whether you like it or not!" and with that final argument, Inuyasha stood battle ready.

"There's no need Sesshomaru. Stand down." The alpha turned around to meet his father. The beta obeyed his instincts and took Rin inside to the infirmary.

"Chichi-ue, please be careful." Sesshomaru turned to his father.

"I will." InuTaisho turned his gaze to the dragon.

"Ryu, if you want to settle our score, leave my sons alone and follow me." And with that, the Dog Emperor shifted into a sphere of light and flew away.

"you're not getting away from me." The dragon then flew after him.

"My Lords!" Lomasi and Viva came running. Lomasi ready with a blade of fire, Viva with a feather made of steel.

"Viva, Lomasi." Kouga was then coming out of the castle.

"Where the hell were you? The Dragon Emperor was here!" cried Viva. The bird was very flustered at the event.

"For some reason there was a barrier around this area. I couldn't get through." The wolf then moved to stand next to Lomasi's side. He wrapped his tanned arm around the foreign fox's shoulders. Miroku walked up with Sango. His "cursed" right hand made a grab for her plump rear, but then the monk found himself unconscious on the ground.

"Men." Viva stated. Lomasi and Sango laughed.

** ~~~~with InuTaisho~~~~**

Landing at the top of a cliff, InuTaisho waited for his former lover. He did not wait for long. Ryukotsusei stood five feet from the male _inu. _

"Ryu…"

"Don't you dare call me that!" lifting the dog by his throat, Ryukotsusei brought the male to his fangs. InuTaisho remained limp in his grasp.

"You lost the chance to call me that." He squeezed the Canine's throat, cutting off air supply. However, InuTaisho did not stop him.

"…Damn it!" the dragon released his hold on the dog.

"…I will forfeit my life to you, if you listen to me. Ryu,"

"I said don't call me that! And Why! Why did you abandon me?" voice breaking, Ryukotsusei collapsed to the ground.

"Inu, you should know that dragons listen to their _yokai-ki_ very closely. And my _yokai-ki_ was telling me that I was abandoned. Why? Why did you leave me?" InuTaisho could not take it anymore. He wrapped his arms around the dragons' neck.

"Oh Ryu, I never abandoned you. When I did not tell Izaiyoi of our relationship, it was because she was too far along with Inuyasha. I did not want her to miscarry." Nuzzling his ex-lover's neck, InuTaisho whimpered his innocence.

"Then why? Why did my _yokai-ki_ misdirect me?" Ryu asked.

"I don't know. Our yokai-ki can be very tricky. A dragon's _yokai-ki_ has a one track mind. If it has felt abandoned, it will tell its owner and thus make the owner feel abandoned. However, a canine's _yokai-ki_ is tricky, but the owner can block out its messages." The dog then felt warm wetness fall on his head. His Ryu, the man he loved, was crying.

"Oh Inu, I am so sorry." The Dragon Emperor then held the Dog Emperor close.

"Oh Inu, I am never going to let you go."

"Heh, I think you may have to. I can't…breathe!" realizing his hold on the Canine, Ryukotsusei relaxed his hold. The Dog demon took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." InuTaisho smiled.

"don't worry about it." Before the canine could say anything else, InuTaisho was flipped over on his back, with Ryukotsusei above him. The dragon was purring. He felt a stiff organ press against his belly. Warmth was flooding his loins and belly.

"My Inu, both you and I know that neither of us had a good lay for over 200 years… and that's way too long for any man: Human or not…must I continue where my talk is going?" Ryukotsusei then opened InuTaisho's kimono. He groaned at the sight.

"ah…! Ryu, it has been 200 long years. Be gentle."

"heh. No promises. You know I'm not a gentle lover." The dragon then leaned down to capture the Canine's lips.

** ~~~~at the castle~~~~**

"Finally, no more mango yellow." Miroku bundled up the bright yellow kimono and flung in into a trash can. The kimono he had on was a dark blue with white dust like patterns all over. On his left shoulder was a crescent moon. To him, it reminded him of a clear night sky. Sighing in content, the monk smoothed out a few wrinkles out of the fabric.

"this is too good for casual wear. Should I wear it…I'm gonna." Thought the monk.

"Aw… I can too late." Miroku spun around to face… Naraku, who, for some strange reason, was not wearing a shirt. Miroku gulped. Aw crap.

"Uh… why are you here?" Naraku smiled and shrugged.

"I just wanted to see my favorite monk." The spider then swayed over to him.

"My offer is still open if you desire some…male company." The hanyou whispered into Miroku's ear, his warm breath making Miroku's breath hitch. Shaking his head to clear it, Miroku was quick to say a rebuttal.

"IGOTTOGO! BYE!" he ran as fast as he could out of his own room. Naraku laughed as the monk ran out. The sound followed him to the outdoors.

Breathing in Miroku's scent, the spider then left the room to find his charge.

"Oh, Miroku. I want you so bad it hurts."

** ~~~~In a training yard~~~~**

Sango held a blunt sword in her hand as a yokai guard charged her way. With a quick roundhouse kick to the guard's temple, the male was sent flying over to the outside of the field.

"You are weak. Just because I raised my sword, doesn't mean I'm going to use it. You don't deserve your statuses." Sango then sheathed her sword and walked over to her favorite fan: Inuyasha. The pregnant _yokai_ sat on a patchwork blanket. A pitcher of chilled water rested next to him.

"Sango that was an intense fight. He was stronger than the other 19." Commented the Canine. The slayer smiled.

"But not strong enough." She took a cup and poured herself a cup of the chilled water. As they enjoyed their time with each other, Miroku came running up.

"Hello Miroku. What's the matter?" asked a concerned _inu_. The said monk blushed.

"…nothing. Hey, what was going on?" asked the monk. Another male had challenged Sango when the two males were talking. She was currently fighting him.

"Sango believed that only those strong enough to beat her in a fair fight are the ones strong enough o protects me." The Beta inu explained. Miroku nodded in recognition.

"So what's the score?" asked Miroku.

"Sango: 19…20. Everyone else: 0." Chuckling at the Canine's words, Miroku turned to see Sango send another man flying, this time with hard kick to the ribs and a punch in the chest. Miroku winced.

"…so you want to try and rub against her now?" joked Inuyasha. Miroku shook his head.

"Hell no. I am not stupid."

When Sango came back to rest, Miroku falsely held his hand up in surrender. Sango smiled.

"okay, what gives?" she asked. The monk chuckled.

"I had decide that I shall try to be less…touchy. I don't want to end p like them." He pointed to the unconscious _yokai_. Sango laughed.

"don't worry. I won't do that to you…but not unless you try to molest me at night."

"ouch. You must really think of me poorly. I will never do that."

"come one you two. Its such a nice day, and Sango's on a winning streak." Inuyasha said as he tried to ease them. Viva came out carrying a few platters of dried mango and fresh strawberries.

"you really don't have to do that."

"aye yiyi. _Senorita perro_, you and your pup must have plenty of nutrients. Eat up!" the bird left, leaving the small group some snacks.

"Hey, woman. Why don't you pour your Lords drink for him? Be useful!" a voice called out. One of the demon males apparently did not see Sango wipe the floor with the remaining men.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she shouted. The offending demon came up to her. He had dark brown hair and the sharpest green eyes she ever seen.

"You heard me. Be a good girl and pour your Lord's drink. Don't be the irresponsible bitch." The demon stood about seven feet from Sango.

"Now hang on! I have known Sango for a long, long time. She does not have to-"

"I don't have to pour his drink! If you want to make me, you have to fight me!" instead of her sword, Sango readies her Hiraikotsu for battle.

"gladly." The demon drew his weapon: a Zanbato.

"Let's dance"

"gladly." the weapons clashed.

** ~~~~Sesshomaru's office~~~~**

The Dog Lord sighed. He glares at the pile of newly written documents.

"I ignore my work to spend time with my mate and take care of some trouble, and return to find it piled up like I was gone for weeks!" growling low in his chest, he looked at the empty inu nest in the corner. The scent of sex still strong on the shredded silk.

"Inuyasha, just what are doing now?" Sesshomaru then reached for the first scroll. He groaned. It was a perfumed note.

"Great. Another one." He tossed it into the fire pit. The perfume clung in his nose. That was tenth one he tossed/burned.

** ~~~~a few hours later~~~~**

Inuyasha sat in the infirmary next to an unconscious Sango. On the other side of the slayer, was the arrogant guard. He too was unconscious and sporting several bruises on his body, the darkest one on his check. Miroku sat by Inuyasha, at his left.

"that was one hell of a fight." Commented the monk.

"yeah. I'm surprised that she won."

"I'm not." The two males continues their conversation when they heard a groan. Sango was awake.

"ow, anyone seen the stampede that ran me over?" she said.

"the 'stampede' is right next to you." Answered the demon. He groaned and tried to sit up. But a firm yet kind hand pushed him down.

"don't move. You have a few broken ribs. If you move around now, those robs will shift and puncture your heart." The demon turned his head to face the healer. She had night blue eyes and fiery red hair. In her hand was some herb soaked bandages.

"hello Kanadi. Say, how are these two doing?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha was easing Sabgo to sit up straight.

"good afternoon my Lord. Well ToraMaru took a rather good beating from that human. But however, she ended up with only scratches and a bump on the head. This stupid tiger has three broken ribs, his body sporting a lot of bruises and a sprained wrist. He must remain here until I evaluate all his injuries." Kanadi then turned to Sango and gave her a tea.

"Drink this. It will help heal your cuts and leave no scars." With Inuyasha still helping her, Sango was able to hold the drink and take a sip. She made a face.

"Ugh. It's bitter."

"What did you expect? Fruit nectar?" the sarcasm from the healer was quite funny.

"No, just not so bitter…I'm fine. Give it to him to drink. He needs it more than I do." Sango said. ToraMaru, the demon, glared.

"I don't need your pity, wench." ToraMaru snarled.

_**SMACK!**_ The tiger found himself with yet another bruise.

"You moron! Haven't you learned your lesson! Sango kicked your ass to hell and back! And you still insult her!" Inuyasha, his hand still raised, waited for an answer. He got one.

"Why must show respect to a human, let Alone a human wench?" growling, Inuyasha raised his and again, but Miroku beat him to it.

_**WHACK! WHACK!**_ ToraMaru was then out cold.

"Man, I hate those who underestimate women." Miroku cradled his hand.

"Miroku, you really didn't have to do that." Sango said.

"But I did. Sango, you're my friend. And that….thing, needed to learn respect for the greater warrior." Kanadi came over with a paste.

"Here, you hit your hand hard when hitting him. This will help it heal." The healer then smoothed the paste across his hand. She stopped when she found something.

"Say. Monk? What is this scar?"

"…I was cursed. The scar is all that remains of the curse." Miroku said. He noticed that the paste smelled like mint.

"I see…there you go. Now it has to stay for about an hour or two. The paste has to dry. When it does, then you can wash it off and your hand will be good as new."

"Thank you. Well Inuyasha, shall we go?" asked the monk.

"I'm sorry, but the Lord has to stay here. I must make sure that he is healthy and his body will be up to birthing the pup." Kanadi the ignored the passed out ToraMaru, and helped Sango out of the room. Miroku followed Sango.

As the door closed behind them, Sango stretched her achy muscles.

"damn that tiger. I bet he won't underestimate me again." The slayer then groaned as she stretched out her back muscles.

"respect in battle: yes. Respect in every day life: no. that stupid demon won't learn his lesson." Miroku then smoothed out wrinkles in his kimono. The action got Sango's eye.

"that's a nice kimono. Much better than the yellow one."

"gods yes. The yellow one was hideous." The two humans laughed.

"Miss sango!" a voice shaouted. The slayer turned around. There were the demons she defeated. All were kneeling.

"miss Sango, I am Sesshomaru-sama's second in command in his army. Forgive my idiot brother ToraMaru and allow me to say something." The demon in the flashy armor said. He stood about 7 feet tall and had soft golden hair. His skin was tanned and honed for battle. In short: he was hot.

"go ahead." Sango replied. The demon nodded.

"my name is Hyouga and I would like to ask if you would come to the training fields and help me train future soldiers for battle or guard duty. I would be honored." Hyouga then stood a good five feet away.

"…well, I have to find my brother Kohaku first. Then maybe I will come and join you." Sango then turned to leave.

"wait! If all due respect, may I help find your brother? I can assure you, I can be useful." Hyouga asked. Sango swiftly turned around.

"you would do that? For me?" she did not believe this demon.

"yes. It would an honor to help you." Sango smiled.

"okay."

** ~~~~back at the infirmary~~~~**

Inuyasha flinched as Kanadi's cool fingers probed his stomach.

"It has been at least two weeks since its conception, so the pup must be forming now. All I am doing is locating the little bugger." Kanadi then pressed down somewhat hard on a spot. That spot was close to the hip section of his body. About two inches down from his hipline, Kanadi exclaimed.

"Found you! Inuyasha-sama, here." She then grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pressed it on the spot. Inuyasha gasped.

"See? It's fairly small but there it is." Under his hand was a barely noticeable knot or rather a lump in his body. His pup was starting to grow.

"My pup, my baby. I can now feel it." Inuyasha smiled. He was far beyond happy. no, He was ecstatic.

"Well my lord, I shall let you go. You should go tell Lord Sesshomaru about this." Nodding, Inuyasha gave a quick thank you to the healer and ran out to find his mate.

Kanadi sighed and went over to ToraMaru.

"If you have no respect for women, then why did you mate with me?" ToraMaru smiled.

"I just wanted to see her react again. It's quite funny. I wasn't expecting our Lord and his fellow monk to intervene." The tiger sat up and reached for his Mate. Kanadi squealed.

"Ooh! You horny cat! Release me!"

"Hmm… no. I have been away from you too long. I want my mate."

"You were with me just this morning!"

"Exactly. Too long ago."

"Beast! Ahahahaha!"

** ~~~~at the cliff~~~~**

Ryukotsusei roared as he released. InuTaisho cried out. Their seed trickled to the ground.

Panting, the Dog slid out from under his lover. He winced.

"Damn it Ryu, that hurt." Whimpering from his abused rear, the Canine snuggled against the dragon. Ryu chuckled.

"Well you should know by now that a dragon male has a barbed penis. In fact, dragons are quite similar to cats. From rough tongue, to barbed sex organs."

"You beast." InuTaisho then tried to stand. It took a while but he was able.

"Ryu, we should head back. We have a few things to do." Letting out a whine, the dragon got up.

"Aw… I don't wish to leave."

"Too bad. Get up you lazy animal." Standing, Ryu then gathered his clothes, which were strewn all over the place. InuTaisho got what was left was of his: a pair of _Hakama_. Sighing, he put them on. Ryukotsusei had on his _hakama_ and what was left of a _suikan_.

"Come on." The dog started to shift into a ball of light, but then was held against a strong dragon.

"Ryu, we have to go."

"Oh stop barking. Allow me to take us home." The dragon was then covered in a smoky blue fog. They then flew off.

They were heading home.

That wraps up chapter 15! Finally. It kinda sucks to write it twice. Anyway, I am asking what I should do with Kagome: get her killed in childbirth or killed by Asmodeus? You decide. Hang on tight for chapter sixteen

See you later!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! It is now chapter 16! Wow, I never knew I would make it this far! I'm so happy!

Sadly I don't have ownership of any Inuyasha character.

I do own the following: Seiryu, Lomasi, Viva, Kanadi, ToraMaru, Hyouga, Asmodeus and the nameless Tailor.

Now on with the show!

When it all come down to it… 

It has been over a month since she last saw Inuyasha. Kagome held her heavily swollen belly. The eastern Lands was quite harsh, well, the Lord was. Asmodeus would come to her and rape her until she passed out.

"I want to go home! Momma, Souta." Kagome pressed her hand on her belly. She was pressing hard. A hand swatted hers away from the swollen belly.

"Now, now. I don't want to lose my baby do I?" the incubus smiled coldly.

"Please, let me go home." Begged the girl. Asmodeus shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. The baby will be born any day now. You must…stay here." Asmodeus then reached around Kagome and tied her arms up with a thin yet strong chain. The girl cried.

"I don't think you can be alone anymore. In fact, my cock is aching for his toy. Yeah, you are to be here until I am done with you." Asmodeus then stuck his fingers into the whimpering girl. His claws drew blood. Kagome screamed. Her stomach contracted. the incubus grinned at her pain. he dug his fingers deeper intot he girl. Kagome cried, her blood trickled over Asmodeus' fingers. he did this over and over. finally, he pressed his digits hard into the crying girl. her stomach then gave one large contraction. the ain eased, but warm water flowed out of her body.

"Please, let me go…the baby is coming." Removing his fingers, Asmodeus then yanked the girl up, dislocating her shoulder, and rushed her into the infirmary.

** ~~~~a few hours later~~~~**

A baby's cry broke the air.

"Congratulations my Lord, you have a son." Asmodeus held the black haired boy with tenderness.

"A son, my beautiful son." The sex demon held the boy close. The doctor, who delivered the baby, handed the Lord a bottle of fresh milk.

"The newborn prince needs to eat." Grabbing the bottle, Asmodeus held the nipple to his son's mouth. Smelling the milk, the baby began to suck. Asmodeus smiled at the baby. He turned to face the girl, who was being wrapped in a white cloth.

"pity, I should have at least allowed her to see her son." The baby finished the milk and whimpered to be burped. Patting the babe on the back, he smiled again as the infant let out a squeaky burp.

"my lord, what shall we do with her remains?" asked a servant. Asmodeus glanced at Kagome's body. The blood on the sheets seemed false. too bright.

"eat her, burn her, I don't care. Remove the corpse from my home." The servant nodded.

"wait. Take her corpse and dump it in the Bone Eater's Well. That's where I found her. So that is where she'll return." Asmodeus then turned on his heel and walked away.

"one more thing: find a demoness the be a wet nurse for my son."

"very well, My Lord. May I ask what the young prince shall be called?" Asmodeus closed his eyes.

"…Yeshua. That is a good name."

"understood. Well then, my Lord. I shall dispose of the body and return with a wet nurse. I will return shortly." The young servant took Kagome's body and flew away.

The servant landed next to the Bone Eater's Well. The limp form of Kagome stunk of blood.

"with luck, I, a true demon, shall become my Lord Asmodeus' mate…I will ask if I can nurse the baby. He's such a cutie!" the servant then lifted Kagome's corpse and slid her over the well. A flash of light and she was gone.

"huh. That was odd."

** ~~~~in the future~~~~**

Souta watched as the ambulance lifted his sister's dead body out of the well. For some reason he felt no sorrow, no anger at the one who killed her. In fact, he was the one who found her. When he called for his mother, she called an ambulance and they called the police.

"Momma, what is going to happen now? How will the police react?" he asked. His mother shook her head.

"I don't Souta, when Kagome left here, she was bitter and cruel. Now, I just want her to be here among us. But, why didn't I stop her? Why?" She answered. Souta gave her hand a squeeze for reassurance. He watched as one of the officers placed his sister's body on the ground. There was so much blood. She looked so broken.

"Miss Higarashi? May I ask a few questions?" a police officer asked. Souta's mother nodded. Souta watched as another police officer pulled Kagome's legs apart. Blushing, the eight year old turned around. He saw his grandfather praying in front of the God tree.

"Ji-san. Is praying going to help?" asked the boy.

"No, but it helps ease the mind and heart." Sighing, the old man then bowed his head to pray again. Souta prayed along.

"WHAT? MY DAUGHTER WAS RAPED?" screamed Souta's mother. Her cry made the boy turn around.

"Miss Higarashi, please calm down. I am sure that her body shows signs of rape."

"YOU ARE SURE? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW IF MY DAUGHTER WAS RAPED OR NOT?" she screamed. The officer sighed. He got another hysterical mother. Souta watched as the officer 'groping' his sister covered her body once again and got up to whisper something in the other officer's ear. The one talking to his mother nodded.

"Miss Higarashi, if we may, we would like to perform an autopsy on your daughter's body. It seems that her wounds show signs of child birth."

"…WHAT?" Souta watched his mother fall as she fainted.

** ~~~~at the castle~~~~**

Ryukotsusei watched as InuTaisho placed a hand on his belly. He smiled. It has been a month since they got back together and InuTaisho surprised him with the news.

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_

_ InuTaisho heaved. This was the third time this week. His mate, who he bonded with on June 13__th__, 1511, watched as the Dog loses his lunch. Walking up to the Canine, Ryukotsusei moved InuTaisho's hair away from his mouth._

_ "Inu, let's go see Kanadi. She may know why you are so ill." The dragon offered as InuTaisho finished tossing his cookies._

_ "No! I already know what is wrong…" the Canine said. Ryukotsusei raised an eyebrow._

_ "Then tell me before I force you to go see Kanadi." The Dragon ordered. Whimpering, InuTaisho sunk to his knees. Confused, Ryu did the same._

_ "Please, tell. Tell me, my mate."Ryu begged._

_ "..you know that whoever is Uke or Beta in relationship will be the bearer."_

_ "Yes…are you saying that you're…"the dragon trailed off. His eye went wide._

_ "I'm pregnant Ryu. Congrats." He smiled weakly. He laughed as he watched the dragon's jaw dropped._

_~~~end flashback~~~_

"I am going to be a father." Ryu then shifted his body to give his mate some comfort.

"Hmm…Ryu, don't move." Snuggling deeper into the dragon's arms, the regnant Dog curled in the dragon's arms.

"Heh, its kind of neat not being the youngest anymore. His grandchild and my sibling will grow up together." Inuyasha sat down nest to his father. Ryukotsusei glanced at the hanyou's swollen stomach.

"Inuyasha, should you really be moving around so much? Your child is going to be born much quicker than mine. A dragon's child is born after 6 months of pregnancy. However since InuTaisho is Canine I'm not really sure how long the gestation will be." Ryu then looked at the now approaching Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, you cannot take off like that. For one thing is that my yokai-ki is going insane whenever my Uke is not in sights. And second is because I don't want anything to happen to you or our pup." The alpha then sat down next to his mate. Inuyasha, being flirty and hormone crazy, wiggled into his mate's lap.

"Sessho… our pup is moving. Feel." Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and placed it right where the unborn child was kicking. He smiled.

"Our pup is going to be a strong one." The beta smiled.

"Chichi-ue, wake up. It's time to eat." Groaning, the two pregnant dogs let out a whine.

"Aww…but I'm so comfy right here."

"Same here. I don't want to move." Both Ryukotsusei and Sesshomaru sighed. Their mates were not going anywhere.

"Damn…very well. Allow me get up and go call Viva." Whining again, Inuyasha moved to allow his mate to fetch the cook.

"…I'll go with." The dragon followed.

Inuyasha stroked his belly. The pup inside kicked and shifted. He smiled.

"Chichi-ue, how are you faring? Your pup doing well?" InuTaisho smiled at his son.  
>"Yes. I am fine and so is this little one." The Dog emperor then sat up, a slight baby bump began to show.<p>

"So what are you going to name the pup?" asked Inuyasha. The Older Dog shrugged.

"Anything that seems right. Sesshomaru got his name because his mother slew every demon that tried to kill him. You got yours because you happened to have a powerful set of lungs. 'Yasha' means a lot of things, and I chose it to mean 'warrior'. So your name means 'Dog Warrior'. A good name for a young one." InuTaisho then tried to stand. It took some effort but he was able to get up.

"This pup…I'll think of something." And with that, the Dog Emperor turned to see his mate, Ryukotsusei come back with a platter of raw meat and fruit. Behind him was Sesshomaru, who held a similar platter. Viva was close behind. In her hands was a pitcher of fruit nectar and chilled water.

"Aye yiyi! _Senorita perros_! My, my you have gotten big! Oh, Lord Ryukotsusei, Miss Seiryu has arrived. She wants to meet you. Be a good _padre_ and go to her eh?" Viva then placed the pitchers on the ground and gave a bow. She left.

"Inuyasha, here. Its fresh deer and blackberries."

"My Inu, I have rabbit and pear. As much as I want to stay, Seiryu needs me. I'll see you soon." The dragon then placed a kiss on his mate's cheek and left.

"Oh well. Say Sesshomaru? Care to join us?"Asked the Older Dog.

"Who ever said that I was not?" sitting next to his mate, Sesshomaru picked up a piece of meat and fed it to Inuyasha, who waited for his mate to eat.

"Heh, you are so lucky…actually I should be lucky. I have my good friend as my mate and my sons are no longer at war with each other. This is happiness." Smiling, the pregnant Dog Emperor took a bite of the rabbit.

"So you ignore your mother and don't tell her that she is going to be a grandmother? How cruel my son is." Both alpha dogs jumped. Sesshomaru turned around the defend the pregnant _inu's_. He gasped.

"_Haha_-_ue_."

"Miwako, what are you doing here?" InuTaisho stared at the female dog.

"Aw… so I'm not allowed to meet my own son and step son? How cold." Miwako then pouted. Inuyasha, who ate a good deal of the food, stood up behind Sesshomaru.

"Sessho… let her come closer. If she's your mother, then she won't bring harm." Yipping, Miwako glided over to Inuyasha.

"aw! My, my you are big! Only two more months until you pop eh?" startled by her bubbly attitude, Inuyasha held on to Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru ignored the hand and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Haha-ue, Inuyasha is quite large. We are later going to Kanadi to see if he is really carrying one pup. If you like, I will allow you to stay here until the birth." Offered the Seme.

"Miwako, it has been a while." InuTaisho laughed as he watched his ex-mate jump ten feet in the air.

"INUTAISHO! MY MATE! YOU'RE ALIVE?" the said inu chuckled at her outburst.

"yes, I'm alive. I have been for a month."

"but..butbutbutbut…."

"don't stutter. That is not like you." He laughed again as she snapped her jaw shut.

"InuTaisho, how, how are you doing?"

"I have well. Ryu and I are now mates." Miwako smiled.

"that's good. He was always there for you when I wasn't." InuTaisho smiled. Miwako smiled back. The two younger dogs sighed and rolled their gold eyes.

"InuTaisho, I hear that you are also pregnant. And Ryukotsusei is the sire." Miwako glanced at the castle. She could smell Ryukotsusei inside. Seiryu was inside as well.

"Yes. I know Ryu will be a good father. He raised Seiryu quite well." The Dog Emperor rubbed his slight baby bump.

"…you do know that law that is against hybrid young is still active? What will you do now?" ask Miwako. InuTaisho hugged his belly.

"I don't know. I don't want my pup to die."

"Wait…what law against hybrids?" Inuyasha interrupted. Miwako looked at the young hanyou. Her eyes held sadness.

"When InuTaisho and Ryukotsusei were younger, about the same age as the kit you have, Ryu's father made it a law that all those born with non species related parents are to be killed at birth. So Canine and dragon are a forbidden breeding, cat and bird, reptile and mammal. However, luckily, elemental yokai are excluded from the law." Miwako explained.

"I understand, but why did he pass the law?" rebutted Inuyasha.

"Well…" Miwako started.

"it was because that he found out that Ryu's older sister, Kira, was pregnant with a wolf's pup. She died in childbirth and the baby." InuTaisho wrapped up.

"that is no excuse for an anti breeding law." Sesshomaru commented. Miwako nodded.

"I know he must miss his daughter, but banning other cross breeding is a bit extreme." Inuyasha said.

"I know. What I do know is that the law went national and soon the East, West and North were affected. The North was wiped out because that part of the country had many minor Lords and alpha that were hybrid. The head family, The Lord of North's family, was hybrid. The Lord was tiger/viper mix. He was a good Lord and good family man, but the previous Eastern Lord started a war and Slaughtered the entire North. Now the North is open Territory." Miwako then sat next to her ex-mate.

"…the monthly review is soon and I will mention to revoke the law. I am sure that Seiryu will plea with me. Asmodeus will be harder."

"Asmodeus? Who the hell is that?" asked InuTaisho.

"Asmodeus is the current Lord of the East. The previous Lord, Erebus, caused an uproar and Asmodeus ended it." Explained Sesshomaru.

"Uproar? What kind of uproar?" asked the Older Dog.

"…He made it so that every first born female was to be…deflowered by him. Asmodeus, who is an incubus, apparently hated that. He believed that women should be given a choice of who to be claimed by. For an incubus, he has a lot of honor and respect for women. When he got rid of Erebus, both Seiryu and I agreed that he should be the new Lord. The land agreed. Even some of his servants are women who agreed to serve him. As far as I heard, he never molested his workers. He is a hell demon, but a good and great Lord." Sesshomaru then took Inuyasha into the castle.

"Why leave so abruptly?" asked Miwako.

"Ryu is going to finish up his chat with Seiryu. And I'm taking Inuyasha to Kanadi for a checkup." Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm sure that Kanadi will give good news."

"I know. I am just cautious."

"…right." Sesshomaru smiled at his brother's sarcasm.

When they left, Miwako turned to her ex-mate.

"InuTaisho, if the law is revoked, what shall you do?" smirking, the Dog Emperor replied.

"Isn't that obvious? I will raise my child and not have to worry if he or she will be killed."

"That is good."

"yeah." InuTaisho held his belly. He smiled when he felt the pup's aura pulse.

** ~~~~in the meeting room~~~~**

Ryukotsusei sat in front of his daughter. Seiryu was beaming with happiness.

"chichi-ue, I'm so glad you are alive." The female dragon then wailed and tackled the Older Dragon.

"oh, Seiryu, forgive me for not contacting you. I wanted to make sure that Inu had a firm hold on our mating." The dragon the stood and held his daughter close.

"hehehe. Now I no longer have to try to mate with Sesshy to cause a way to revoke the anti cross breeding law."

"so that's why you caused that Canine so much turmoil?" asked the Dragon Emperor. Seiryu nodded with a smile.

"yes! It was fun doing that, but I love a different demon." That sparked her father's attention.

"who?"

"…The Wolf Prince. Kouga." Ryukotsusei blanched.

"that cocky ego filled Wolf? That Kouga?" Seiryu nodded.

"yep! That one! But my love is one sided."

"good thing for that" the Dragon thought. Out loud he said, "How so?"

"he's in love with the nanny, Lomasi." Seiryu then sighed. She did not see her father's sigh of relief. The two dragons then sat back down, forgetting that the two were standing.

"chichi-ue? Is it okay that I stay here?" asked the candy blue dragon. The dusty green dragon sighed.

"you will have to ask Sesshomaru that." Nodding Seiryu then nuzzled her father's shoulder.

"its good to back." Ryukotsusei said.

"I'm glad that you are back." Seiryu then backed up from her father.

"come on. Your new 'mother' is probably having a panic attack." Giggling, Seiryu released her father.

"chichi-ue? If you wish to take over of being the Lord of the south, you can. I will gladly give up my status." Seiryu then gave her father a peck on the cheek.

"my girl. You don't have to give up your post. I am happy that I am alive, but I am happier that I am with Inu." Seiryu smiled at her father.

"I know you are. It was just a suggestion."

"I know. Come. Inu is probably getting nervous."

**~~~~in the nursery~~~~**

Naraku watched as Rin tried to hid behind Lomasi as Kouga walked into the large nursery. He laughed.

"EEEK! Naraku-kun!" giving up that Lomasi was not helping, the tiny girl ran over to Naraku, who kneeled down to talk to her.

"Don't worry. That wolf is too scrawny to try to pass me." Reassuring the girl, Naraku led her to the very secure balcony. Happy, the girl began to tend to some foreign flowers.

"Rin? What kind of flowers are these?" asked the spider. Eager to answer, Rin beamed.

"Sesshomaru-chichi-ue called them 'roses'. He said that they were from the mainland and need to be watered every day." Rin them took hold of a watering can and was going to fill it, be she stopped and hid behind her guardian. Kouga was in front of her.

"Who did you call scrawny? You fucking murderer." Kouga snarled. He aimed his hand to strike the spider. Naraku stood still. He was smart enough to know not to fight in the nursery.

A bucket of cold water drenched the wolf. Kouga yelped.

"WHERE! Do you keep coming from? And why water?" whined the wolf. Viva stood behind the wolf, an empty bucket in her hand.

"Aye yiyi! You always fight when Viva is coming! And Viva cooks with water a lot! The good water is on this side of the castle. Viva came to see if the fox would like to help me cook some sweets for the _ninos_." As the Bird continued to harp Kouga, the spider led Rin to get water for her watering can.

"…why does Miss Viva always appear when you and the wolf are fighting?" asked Rin. Naraku sighed.

"I don't know. It's weird."

** ~~~~infirmary~~~~**

Sesshomaru watched as Kanadi probed and poked at his mates swollen belly. Inuyasha then winced. The sound made Sesshomaru growl.

"…and that is why I don't allow the alphas in when I give checkups on pregnant betas." Kanadi sighed. She then placed an open palm along Inuyasha's belly. Giving a soft push, she rubbed her hand around the swollen mid section.

Ah! My Lords, I have good news." Inuyasha smiled. He already knew.

"what is it?" asked Sesshomaru. He was curious about what she was doing to his mate.

"Inuyasha is healthy. And is carrying two pups. Congrats." Kanadi then left to let her Lord take in the news.

"twins? We are having wins?"

"…well, technically I'm having them, but yeah. We are having twins." Inuyasha smiled as Sesshomaru went wide eyed.

"oh man."

And that wraps up chapter 16! I am now working on chapter 17… I think I shall cut it off at 20 chapters. That's seems reasonable…. Anyway, I have to go and enjoy summer every now and then. See you soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. *sigh* I should really get some sleep. But, my people need me. Peya Lune, thank you for long review. In fact, you remind me of Seiryu (both you and her seem very hyper and bubbly). TigerDemonOwnz, I'm not sure about a sequel…but if you have an idea, volunteer your idea! Or you can write one. Either way is fine.

I don't own Sesshomaru, Inuyasha or anyone else. T_T I do own Seiryu, Viva, Asmodeus the baby Yeshua, Lomasi and my two unnamed characters: the Tailor and the Servant. Now…. We move on!

Getting ready

Evening has fallen on the castle and Sesshomaru, seeing that it was the new moon, went to comfort his mate. It was the first new moon that Inuyasha would transform pregnant.

"Hush my Uke. Everything will be alright." Sesshomaru purred, trying to soothe his mate.

"How will you know? What if I lose our pups when I transform?" Inuyasha cried. The alpha purred again.

"You won't! Kanadi said that when you transform, your body will become pure female. It is to make sure that you have all the necessities to birth our pups." The alpha then heard his beta sigh. He smiled.

"I know that! It's just…well; I always ended up hurt when I turned into a mortal. I'm afraid for my pups." Now knowing the problem, Sesshomaru held his mate tight.

"Don't worry. I will protect you. I won't let anything or anyone to harm you." Sesshomaru then picked up his mate and placed him on their giant bed.

"Hey!" Inuyasha cried as Sesshomaru then stripped him.

"Inuyasha, I want to watch you transform." Whimpering, Inuyasha agreed to allow him to watch. The sun was now gone. Inuyasha whimpered. The transformation has begun.

The first thing Sesshomaru noticed that disappeared was Inuyasha's puppy ears. His eyes turned into a soft grey-violet. What really drew the Alpha's was when Inuyasha's breasts grew about three sizes.

"Um…" Sesshomaru stuttered. Inuyasha, who was now pure female, smiled shyly.

"Heh, it's not bad…right?" asked a now soprano Beta.

"Your voice changed. And you are pure female. This is…new." Sesshomaru forced out. The now feminine Inuyasha smiled meekly.

"But I'm not…ugly, right?" 'She' whispered. Smiling to calm his mate, Sesshomaru answered.

"No, you are quite beautiful. I wonder what sex would be like if we rutted now." Irked, Inuyasha snapped.

"You are going to have to wait, because this bitch is not submitting tonight." Sesshomaru whined.

"Please."

"no." taking it up a notch, Sesshomaru ran his skilled tongue over his…'sister's' larger breasts. Inuyasha gasped. 'She' was not going to give up.

"Please." The alpha then nipped the mating mark on Inuyasha's neck.

"Uh… no. stop it Sessh." Letting out as huff, Sesshomaru then licked and kissed Inuyasha's swollen belly. Whimpering, Inuyasha huffed.

"Ah…ah! Sessho, you are such a pushy male." Reluctantly, Inuyasha submitted.

Sesshomaru purred. He won.

Sesshomaru began to lick and nip his mate all over. Inuyasha whined and cried. Removing his kimono, Sesshomaru readied himself to impale his mate. He soon slid his head, and drew back-

"Sesshomaru-chichi-ue! Miss Sango is back! She has Kohaku!" Rin came barging in, causing Sesshomaru to quickly withdraw and causing Inuyasha to summon a yelp.

"…Sesshomaru chichi-ue? Did I do something wrong?" Rin went puppy eyed.

"No, just forgot to knock. Next time knock before barging in." Sesshomaru had his both his and Inuyasha's nude bodies.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I will remember to knock next time." Rin then cheered up and went straight for Inuyasha.

"Miss Sango has returned with Mister Hyouga and they have Kohaku!" at the news, Inuyasha grabbed his kimono and dressed. Sesshomaru copied. The two ran out of the room.

** ~~~~in the infirmary~~~~**

Kohaku stared with wide eyes as the woman in armor talked with the demon with golden hair and skin. He did not know her or him.

"Excuse me, but May I go home?" the boy asked. The woman turned to him.

"Kohaku, you and I are brother and sister. Your home is mine…and I live here, at the castle of the Lord of the West." The woman then wrapped her arms around him…crushing him into her breasts.

"Um… excuse me?" the boy blushed.

"Kohaku, we are now together. Your killer is too weak to do anything now." The woman said.

"…except know the way to allow him to live without the shard." A man with dark, curly hair and ruby red eyes commented on the armor clad woman.

"Naraku, what do you know?" The woman said. She seemed mad. The red eyed demon, Naraku, smirked.

"I may be weak, slayer. But I am hardly stupid. If I was able to revive the boy with a jewel shard, I might be able to remove the shard and keep him alive." The woman took a step back.

"You might? You should revive him! You're the one who killed him!" the woman screamed. The golden demon walked up and calmed her.

"Miss Sango, please, the boy is still here. He can hear every word you are saying." Kohaku knew they we talking about him.

"Um…may I go now?" Kohaku was met with red eyes. The demon named Naraku watched him.

"Hmm… no memory. Sango, allow me take it from here. Leave." The red haired female demon then began to shove both the woman in armor and the golden demon out. The large brown haired male demon stood in front of the door. He was a wall.

"Kohaku, come to me." Kohaku felt something inside respond. He stood and walked over to the demon with red eyes.

Turn around. Present your back." The boy complied. The felt the demon then dig something into his back.

"I revived this corpse with my blood and the power of the sacred shard. I now revive him using my blood and energy." With a tug, Kohaku lurched. He screamed. Going through his mind was blood, the woman's face, "Sango. Sister Sango" and Naraku's.

"LET GO OF ME! LET ME GO!" Kohaku then twisted to get out of the demon's grasp.

"Kohaku, calm down. I am no threat."

"THE HELL YOU ARE! YOU MADE ME KILL MY FAMILY!" the young slayer then drew a small hidden dagger and drove into the spider's arm. Dark, poison filled blood oozed out.

"KOHAKU!" with a slight shove, Naraku released Kohaku. The boy fell. He gasped in air. Something was odd. In the spiders hand was a tiny blood covered shard. The young slayer gaped at the sliver.

"The shard? I'm alive without it?" he wondered. He heard growls and looked up at Naraku's face. He was pissed.

"Yesss. And my reward for the troubles: a blade through the wrist. Terrific."

"Hello young man. I am Kanadi. I am the healer and doctor in this place. If you may, can I do a quick run through of health tests?" Kohaku, watching the red head, appeared skeptical.

"…oh damn it. ToraMaru, my dear?" she asked the wall like demon answered.

"Yes?"

"You can move to allow Miss Sango in. hurry, before your brother decides to make a lion rug." Smiling at her joke, ToraMaru moved. Before he was fully away from the door, his golden brother and his…crush busted in.

"Kohaku! You're okay!" Sango then wrapped her arms in a crushing hug for her brother. Again the boy blushed.

"Umm… sister?" ignoring the boy Sango squeezed him hard.

"My brother, I have my brother back" crying, Sango then hid her face in Hyouga's kimono. The golden tiger did not care. In fact, he was glad.

"Yes! Finally I got her to touch me!" he thought. Out loud, he said,

"Dear Sango, don't worry. He is okay and none of you are hurt." Hyouga then gave the girl a slight squeeze. Sango looked up.

"…you have something to talk about. But maybe not now is the time." Sango stated.

"Yes. I have something rather important to talk to you about…but it can wait." The tiger said. Sango smiled.

The sound of running feet alerted the small team in the infirmary. In came Sesshomaru and a very pretty human woman.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kohaku chirped. The alpha demon nodded.

"Sesshomaru? Who's the woman? What happened to Inuyasha?" asked Sango. The violet eyed woman shifted her gaze to the slayer.

"Sango! Are that blind not to notice that its me? Idiot!" the crass voice made the slayer realize who the woman was.

"Inuyasha?" what the hell happened to you?" the female Inuyasha snarled.

"My _yoki_ was forced to shift into this form due to the fact that I'm pregnant!" Inuyasha then stormed off.

"Inuyasha, wait! Come back! I'm sorry for my abruptness." Sango then went after the…woman…to apologize. Sighing, Sesshomaru turned his attention to Kohaku.

"…that was Inuyasha? I thoughts she was a male."

"She is." those two words caused the young tween drop his jaw.

** ~~~~in the garden~~~~**

Inuyasha sat on a bench next to a koi pond. Shimmering large colored fish swam in circles. He heard footsteps coming up to him. Sango appeared, breathless.

"look, Inuyasha. I did not mean to hurt your feelings, I was just surprised."

"I know. I'm just…damn hormones. I just got so offended because I was asking Sesshomaru of how I appeared for ten minutes. All he did was gape and stare." Inuyasha then placed a hand on his pup filled belly. He smiled.

"hey Sango. Give me your hand." Curious, the gilr complied. She gasped as she felt small, faint flutters under her hand.

"it's the pups. They are active and working up a bit of trouble for their weary dame." Chuckling, Sango removed her hand. Inuyasha smiled. 'her' smile was heart wrenching.

"oh Inuyasha. You seem to be in one pain after another. But this pain is expected. Its called childbirth." Laughing, Sango and Inuyasha chatted about nothing, and everything. They just talked.

"Say, Inuyasha?"

"yeah?"

"what do you think happened to Kagome?" there was a bit of silence.

"don't know. The child of an incubus kills its mother/dame within its first breath. They only take a month to fully develop in the womb. The stress kills the dame. She's probably dead." Inuyasha then stood and stretched as much as 'her' body could stand.

"yeah, you're probably right."

"I know I am. Come on. Its late. You and I are tired. Lets go to bed. And I need to be present at the monthly reviews." The dog whined. Sango laughed.

Yeah. I need to get Kohaku used to the castle. And I'm taking up Hyouga's offer of being a trainer for his men."

"good for you. You'll make a great teacher. You even wiped the floor with Sesshomaru's best guard."

"he's not so good now." The two laughed.

** ~~~~the next morning~~~~**

Sesshomaru watched as his mate tied the final knot of his maternity kimono in place. Inuyasha huffed. He did not want to go.

"so what are you saying at this meeting?" the hanyou Uke asked. His Seme smirked.

"it's a review. What do you think?"

"smartass." Sesshomaru brought his mate up into a kiss.

"I know I am. Come on." Inuyasha fell into the bitches' role. He was ready. The two Canines went to the meeting room.

InuTaisho whined. He did not want to get up. His mate, Ryukotsusei, sighed.

"come on. You know those meetings are mandatory. And since we are now alive, we also have to attend." The dragon then found a glass of chilled water and flung the contents onto his weary mate. The cold water made him sit up.

"that's cold!"

"that's the point. Get up." Trying not to place pressure on his belly, InuTaisho slowly crawled out of bed. The dragon waited for him. He was holding a pale blue kimono. it was a bitches kimono.

"HELL NO! I may be your Uke, but I am a natural alpha! I'm not wearing that!" outraged, the Dog Emperor then turned the other direction and grabbed a more masculine outfit. It was white with blue checker print on the shoulder and rimmed the sleeves. A bonus: it was loose and airy around the middle. Ryu sighed.

"now you're ready?" with a smug look,, the Canine replied.

Yes. Now I'm ready."

** ~~~~etc…~~~~**

At the door to the meeting room, Sesshomaru waited for his sire and his mate. Inuyasha took off the find both Ryukotsusei and their father.

"What, what? Father is already late? Too bad." Seiryu mocked as she came over to Sesshomaru. In her hand was an unsigned document.

"Seiryu…sister, May I ask what is that?" Sesshomaru quipped. The candy colored dragon smiled. But placed a finger to her mouth in silence.

"You will find out soon." She replied. The dog demon smiled.

"Sesshomaru! I found them!" Inuyasha ran over to his mate. He was panting hard. Behind him was InuTaisho, Ryukotsusei and Miwako. But Sesshomaru ignored them to pay attention to his panting mate.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't run. Don't overexert yourself." Chided Sesshomaru. Nodding, Inuyasha took his place behind the Dog. Miwako stood next to Sesshomaru at his left. InuTaisho stood at the right. Ryukotsusei went over and stood behind his daughter.

"Asmodeus better be here on time this time." Muttered Seiryu. Sesshomaru laughed.

"And I am." The Dog turned around and the dragon let out an 'eep!', and jumped. Asmodeus raised an eyebrow at Seiryu's reaction, but shrugged it off as another odd thing that dragon woman does.

"Now, that we are here, let's go and get this over with." Sesshomaru said.

"I agree." The incubus said. He held a small sling on his back. A tuff of black hair stuck out.

"…Same here." Seiryu finished. She was curious of what that hair is. Dragons are very similar to cats.

Asmodeus sat in his place and Seiryu did as well. Sesshomaru sat at the front of the large table in the room.

"this is our monthly review. We started with Asmodeus last time. So this time we start with Seiryu. Go ahead." Sesshomaru then 'passed the torch' to Seiryu.

"my pleasure Sesshomaru. This month was somewhat more unruly than last time. It was because of two things. One: my father, the Dragon Emperor, Ryukotsusei has been revived as you can see. And the other: my father has taken a non species related mate, thus breaking the anti cross breeding law. In fact, my main concern this meeting is to repeal the law. All I need ia the approval of my comrades and the…'elders' of the meeting." Seiryu then placed the unsigned document in the center of the table.

"Interesting. Seiryu, my fellow comrade, I accept your repeal. I say 'aye'." Asmodeus said. This surprised Seiryu. She thought he would refuse.

"Seiryu, since your sire's non species related mate is my sire, I say 'aye'. I accept your repeal." Sesshomaru then turned his head to his mother.

"Is this a trick question? I agree to revoke this ludicrous law. I say 'aye'." Miwako then nodded to the dragon.

"Three approvals. three more to go. Chichi-ue?" Sesshomaru shot his question to the Older Dog.

"Since I am the one pregnant with Ryukotsusei's child, I too, say 'aye'. I sure as hell am not saying 'nay'." InuTaisho then placed a hand on his baby bump.

"congrats." Asmodeus said. Sesshomaru noticed that he kept his voice soft and low.

"Inuyasha?" asked Seiryu. The heavily pregnant hanyou smirked.

"I say hell yeah! Get rid of that law. It's, as Lady Miwako said, ludicrous. Seiryu, you have my vote." The hanyou then waited for the next vote.

"Ryukotsusei, your vote."

"Chichi-ue?"

"Ryu?" Sesshomaru, Seiryu and InuTaisho leaded. The Older Dragon closed his eyes in thought.

"I say…'aye'. I don't want my child to be slain." Seiryu breathed a sigh of relief.

"then its settled. The Law against cross breeding shall be revoked. Call your swiftest messengers and tell them to deliver the news." Sesshomaru ordered to the other Rulers. They nodded. One, by one, the Lords and Ladies (Lady) signed the document to ensure the repeal.

"Seiryu, that was an interesting review. Now I shall go." Sesshomaru then stood to give his report. Inuyasha remained quiet. He was the good Uke.

"although, nothing dramatic happened, the only thing that happened was that the South and the West have joined. Seiryu and I are not the ones who mated, but our Sires. My sire, InuTaisho the Dog Emperor, and Seiryu's sire, Ryukotsusei the Dragon Emperor, have mated on June 13th of this year. Our families are now expecting a pup born between them. There is nothing else to report. Asmodeus, it is now your turn." Sesshomaru sat as Asmodeus stood.

"thank you Sesshomaru. As you know, I have made the young miko named Kagome my brood bitch. But she has now done her purpose. This pass month, I have a son. In fact, I have him with me." Asmodeus then took the small bundle out from the sling on his back. In it was a tiny, baby boy. The infant had jet black hair, and the brightest blue eyes.

"congratulations! The East has a prince. What is the babe's name?" asked Seiryu. Asmodeus smiled.

"I have named my son Yeshua. And as you know, incubi make terrible mates, but amazing parents. We do not spoil our children or overexert them. They are perfectly balanced in their upbringing." Asmodeus then placed the child in the sling, but baby Yeshua, had other plans. He began to squirm and fuss. Inuyasha chuckled at the baby's antics.

"Here, allow me." Asmodeus handed the baby to Sesshomaru's mate. Inuyasha then exposed a slightly swollen breast. Using part of his kimono, the hanyou gave him a bit of privacy as the baby then latched on to a nipple and began to suckle. Sesshomaru, Asmodeus, and Ryukotsusei blushed. The rest just shrugged it off. They were either used to it, already know what he was doing, or understand what the hanyou was doing.

"Inuyasha, could you be more discreet?" asked Sesshomaru. Asmodeus, being a demon who feeds on sexual energy, continued to stare at Inuyasha…or rather his breasts. The hanyou looked up at the blushing alphas. He glared.

"Why should I Sesshomaru? Because in two months, I will be doing the exact same thing! Get used to it!" the hanyou snapped. Asmodeus slunk back. Ryukotsusei did as well. Sesshomaru sighed. He just dug himself a hole.

"Inuyasha, I know that. But this is someone else's pup. It is a bit different than one's own." He tried to explain. Miwako stood in protest.

"Sesshomaru! There is not one bit of difference between nursing pups! In fact, I nursed you and Seiryu since her mother was a no good snake." Huffing, the irate bitch scooted next to Inuyasha. The sexes were now choosing teams. InuTaisho also stood.

"Ryu, you best get used to it too. Just because I'm a natural alpha, does not mean that I'll let someone else feed our pup!" he barked. Seiryu just laughed.

"Hahahahahaha! Well now, I suppose that the review is over!" Asmodeus said.

"It would appear so…I have a headache." Sesshomaru muttered. The incubus laughed.

"Do you suppose that I could stay for a meal? For some reason, I am wondering why we chose to have this meeting before any of us has eaten. Surely Inuyasha and InuTaisho need food. Especially for their pups. Besides, my child seems content with Inuyasha at the moment."

"I suppose. It's been a while since we had a meal together." Sesshomaru commented.

"true." Replied the hell demon. The two left to hunt down the cook, who happened to be next to the door.

"AYE YIYI! My Lord! What shall this Viva cook today?" the Spanish hen chirped.

"whatever is ready will suffice." Sesshomaru said.

"maybe some raw meat." Asmodeus replied.

"aye my _Senors_. I shall be quick." The hyper bird fluttered off.

"…she's…odd." Asmodeus said.

"you have no idea."

"if you two are done, there are some of us who actually need to eat." Miwako stated. InuTaisho nodded. Inuyasha, who still held baby Yeshua, was right behind them. the baby was ignoring the world around him. He was too focused on the sweet milk coming from Inuyasha.

"true." Seiryu and Ryukotsusei took up the back. The two dragons sighed. Seiryu then went to stand by her new…'mother'. The Dog Emperor reached over to clutch her hand.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. If you are concerned about the repeal, then call your messengers to get to it." Seiryu smiled. she turned to the Alpha Canine.

"Excuse Sesshomaru, but I'm afraid that I have to leave. I will return shortly." Seiryu then took off. The rest of the yokai just waved her off.

"Now then. Let's get something to eat." Miwako then lightly pushed her soon away and led both InuTaisho and Inuyasha away.

~~~~in the diner~~~~

Asmodeus stood after gorging for two hours. An incubus does not have to eat for six months. And when he does, he gorges...alot.

"my good friends. I'm afraid I have to leave. My son Yeshua has fallen asleep and we must return. It was quite a day today. Farewell." The sex demon then took his son, who was fast asleep and left. InuTaisho stood as well. He bowed and walked out of the room, Ryukotsusei was shortly behind him. Miwako took off an hour ago. The only other people in the room were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Um..." Inuyasha rubbed his belly. Sesshomaru saw the action.

"Something the matter, Inuyasha?" asked the alpha. His beta held a slight grimace of pain on his feminine features.

"It's nothing…" the Uke replied. Sesshomaru did not buy it.

"No it is not. What's the matter?" he went over and helped his mate up.

"Its nothing…don't worry about it." He gasped out. Inuyasha then keeled over, holding his belly. The action made Sesshomaru's instincts go overdrive.

"to hell it is!" the Seme then picked up his Uke and took off to the infirmary. Inuyasha whimpered. Something was wrong.

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

Don't kill me please! I labeled this as a tragedy. Its up to you to figure out what I mean. Chapter 18 will rise soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Well now, lets see what has happened to Inuyasha. kitty tokyo uzumaki, don't KILL ME! I am not letting anything happen to Inuyasha! (On knees begging for mercy).

I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do have custody of the following: Seiryu, Viva, Lomasi, ToraMaru, Hyouga, Kanadi, Asmodeus, Baby Yeshua (especially baby Yeshua), and the unnamed Tailor and Servant. Now let's move on.

Bad news

Kanadi held a sad look. Inuyasha writhed in pain behind her. Sesshomaru did not like that look. Something was terribly wrong.

"my Lord…I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"what is it?" Kanadi closed her blue eyes.

"Lord Inuyasha, I don't know how it happened, but…"

"but…what? Spill it out already Kanadi!" Sesshomaru began to fret.

"one of the pups…has died. I'm sorry." Sesshomaru gasped. He glanced at his mate. The young hanyou heard and was crying softly.

"my pup…I lost my pup." Whimpering, Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his belly. The feeling of one heartbeat made him cry more.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said. The young beta looked up.

"why are you apologizing? I should be doing that. I lost our pup. I'm not a good dame." Inuyasha whimpered nad rocked himself slowly.

"Inuyasha, there, there. The only good news is that you have not lost both of them. Be strong for our remaining pup." Sesshomaru held Inuyasha as the Uke whimpered and cried.

"my lords? I do not wish to pry, but Inuyasha, with the dead pup still within your body, it must be removed. If not, the living pup will also die." At the news, both Canines lurched.

"What must be done to remove the dead pup?" asked Inuyasha. Kanadi glanced at Sesshomaru. She knew they were not going to like the answer.

"In order for that to happen, Sesshomaru, you must drive your poison into Inuyasha's womb." Kanadi waited for the alpha's reaction. It was murderous.

"WHAT?" the Dog Lord roared. Inuyasha let out another cry. He was backing away from Sesshomaru and Kanadi.

"My lord, if you release your poison into the womb it will do two things. One is that it will dissolve the dead pup and be absorbed by Inuyasha. The other is that it will allow the living pup to adapt to its sire's poison, thus making it stronger." Kanadi waited for the dogs to stop their growling.

"…is that all?" Sesshomaru asked. Kanadi nodded.

"Inuyasha, you know I will never fatally harm you. But we want our remaining pup to live." Kissing his mate, Sesshomaru removed Inuyasha's _haori_. He placed his deadly claws at his belly. Glancing up, the Seme saw his Uke's tear streaked face.

"please, get it over with." Inuyasha closed his eyes. He braced himself.

Sesshomaru the dug his claws into the soft flesh under him. The smell of Inuyasha's blood made him snarl. The sound of the hanyou's cries made him snarl even more.

***what are doing? You're hurting our mate! Stop it!*** A voice inside the alpha cried. Sesshomaru's _yokai-ki_ made itself know.

"I'm trying to save our pup!"Sesshomaru mentally growled. Inner Sesshomaru snapped.

***but Inuyasha! He's hurt! Stop it! Stop it right now!*** He cried. Sesshomaru ignored and found the dead pup. He then released his deadly poison. That made Inuyasha scream in pain. Sesshomaru's _yokai-ki_ went haywire.

*STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING OUR MATE!* the inner Sesshomaru cried. Sesshomaru ignored his inner self. He pressed his now blood covered claws in deeper. Inuyasha cried out.

"Sessho…no more…please, it hurts." The hanyou whimpered.

"Inuyasha, be strong. I'm almost done." Sesshomaru leaned over to kiss his crying mate.

***he said stop! STOP IT! OUR PUP! OUR MATE! YOU STUPID DEMON! LISTEN TO ME NOW!* **The yokai-ki shouted, giving Sesshomaru a headache. He groaned. Inuyasha whimpered. It was over.

"Inuyasha, there, there now." Sesshomaru then withdrew his fingers. They were slick with blood. Crying, Inuyasha slumped. The feeling of his pup dissolve made him heave. As quick as he could, the hanyou turned and vomited. Bloody hands pulled his hair away from his face. Inuyasha whimpered at the blood. He could not tell if it was his, or the pups.

***you monster. You killed our pup*** the yokai-ki cried.

"The pup was already dead. I only did what I was told." The alpha mentally snapped. He could almost see the yokai-ki cower and slink away.

"My Lord? Here." Kanadi handed Sesshomaru a wet washcloth for his bloody claws. She handed Inuyasha a soothing tea. Inuyasha, with shaky hands, took the tea and sipped. It was sweet.

"Thank you Kanadi. Is my pup…" the hanyou trailed off. Kanadi placed her hand on the slightly smaller stomach.

"Don't fret. Your remaining pup is fine. Healthy, and calm." Kanadi then went over to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord? I believe that this was slightly harder for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Your _yokai-ki_ was giving you hell wasn't it?"

***damn straight I was! You wounded our Mate!*** The voice said.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru mentally ordered. His could just see that the yokai-ki stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yes. It kept shouting at me for hurting Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied.

"I see. Canines, especially dogs, are able to ignore their _yokai-ki_ and continue with what they are doing. You ignored yours and helped your mate, even though it caused pain." Kanadi then handed Sesshomaru a tea. He took a swallow.

"what I gave you will help soothe your yokai-ki and yourself. I believe on the mainland the herb I gave you is called 'marijuana'. It is suppose to calm and ease pain. However, among humans, it is a drug. To demons, its just another herb." Kanadi then gave a second cup to Inuyasha. The hanyou sniffed the tea before deciding that it was okay.

"and here is a bonus: it won't harm the fetus inside the dame." She stated. Sesshomaru began to feel the effects of the marijuana tea. The calmness was interesting. Inuyasha also felt the calmness. The ache from where Sesshomaru's claws were faded into a small pinch.

"Hehehehehe! This is…weird." Sesshomaru giggled. What the hell?

"The plant actually causes one feel pleasant and the after effect is hunger. You will be feeling that in a few hours." Kanadi then helped Inuyasha to his feet and escorted him and his mate to a simple futon.

"Stay here and rest. The herb will cause hallucination and dizziness." The healer then left to allow the two to rest. Sesshomaru then coaxed Inuyasha to lie down. When the beta did, Sesshomaru curled around him. His tail serving as a blanket and pillow.

"Inuyasha, do you forgive me?" the alpha asked after 20 minutes of resting. The beta nuzzled his mate.

"Forgive you? For what? Saving our pup?" asked the pregnant hanyou. Sesshomaru smiled. He rubbed the wound he caused.

"Yes. I injured you when our mating is against it." Inuyasha sighed. He was in peace at this moment.

"I forgive you. You did it to save our living pup." Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate's neck. He purred.

"thank you for forgiving this stupid Seme." Sesshomaru then kissed his mate and pulled him close. Inuyasha smiled.

"And thanks for saving this stupid Uke…I'm tired." Inuyasha yawned. Sesshomaru stifled his.

"Then sleep. You went through a lot just now." Smiling, Sesshomaru held the smaller male close. Within minutes, the two were asleep.

** ~~~~in a training field~~~~**

Sango sent another male flying.

"I never thought that snakes could fly." Hyouga then sent two to help the fallen snake up. Sango smiled.

"Okay, what did you do wrong?" the slayer asked. The snake stood and replied.

"I tried to take you from behind. But should have come from the front. That way, I would be able to see my opponent." The snake then groaned and limped away.

"Alright! Everyone go get something to eat and return in half an hour." Hyouga watched as the bruised soldiers went to the kitchens.

"So, Miss Sango, I mentioned that yesterday I have something important to talk to you about." Hyouga said as he approached the slayer.

"Well, shoot." Sango then sat on a bench over in shade. The tiger gulped.

"Umm…well, we have been comrades for over a month, and I wanted to ask if you…"

"If I what?" Sango pried. The golden tiger took a deep breath.

"A demon knows when he has found his life mate. I am asking if you would allow me to court you." Sango gasped. This was not what she was expecting.

"Sango, allow this Tiger to court you. I knew you were my mate from when you tossed me across the field and into a brook." Hyouga then leaned down to kiss her. Sango remained still as the tiger placed soft lips on hers.

"Wow, the slayer fell in love with her enemy." The two jumped apart as Miroku walked over. He had a smug smile.

"Uh…Miroku, how much did you see…hear?" Sango was blushing. Her face was bright red. The monk smirked.

"What would you do if I said all of it?" Sango gaped.

"You saw it all?" Miroku nodded. He smiled and took a few steps back.

"Yep. Congrats." The shady monk took off. Sango was blushing like mad.

"Well, that was unexpected." Hyouga then pulled away, although reluctant, when Kohaku came out. He was dressed in a common training kimono.

"Sister, I have been lax on my training. Is it okay that I train along with the castle guards?" asked the tween. Sango smiled.

"Alright. But have to keep up with them."

"I'm not worried. After seeing them learning to fly from you, I think I can handle it. Back in our village, I was training with some of the older slayers. I was right behind you in training." Kohaku then waited for the other trainees to come. While he waited, he went over some long forgotten _katas_. Sango went over and did them with him.

"You are doing good Kohaku. Now, follow what I do." The older slayer then lifted her leg and did a pseudo kick over Kohaku's head. Kohaku, being the good listener he was, mimicked his sister. They did this until the demons returned for more training.

** ~~~~in the gardens~~~~**

Rin skipped over to a koi pond. The fish swam in circles and figure eights. The human girl giggled. Shippo came up and began to sprinkle bread and meat crumbs into the water. The fish went haywire. Soon, the crumbs of meat and bread were gone.

"Hello Shippo! What do you got?" asked the girl. Shippo grinned and held out a small bag. Whatever was inside the bag squirmed.

"Come on! I want to see it!" begged Rin. Naraku took off last night for some monthly problem. Lomasi was in the far corner, her eyes watching the children's every move. Turning their backs to the dark colored fox, Shippo tossed the bag ten feet away. Whatever was in it slithered out. A sleek shiny hood, long sleek body, and hoarse hiss. Shippo has captured a cobra, an angry cobra. Rin squealed and jumped. The cobra hissed and flared its hood in warning. Shippo's weak yokai-ki screamed.

***get away now! Run!*** the inner voice ordered Shippo. But the kit stood firm. His instincts ordered him not to move.

"Rin, hold still." The kit whispered. Rin froze and went wide eyed.

"Can we call for Lomasi?" Rin asked. Trembling, the two froze when he cobra slithered right over to them. Its hood still flared. Shippo then whined and whimpered. The cobra swerved to sets its black eyes on him. It hissed and opened its jaws to strike.

A clawed hand struck out and grabbed the snake from the back of its head. The owner of the hand was a very frightened, very angry Lomasi. The cobra twisted and squirmed to get out of her grasp. It succeeded. The enraged snake then struck the offending hand. Lomasi cried out. Another clawed hand struck out and sliced the snakes head off. The body writhed and twisted. The head open and shut its deadly mouth. The fangs glistened with fox blood.

"Shippo! How in the hell did you catch this without being bitten?" shouted Kouga. The kit whimpered under the wolf's gaze.

"Never mind, Lomasi, let's get you to the infirmary." Before picking up the fox, Kouga first slammed a heavy stone on the gaping snake head, and then took off to the infirmary. Rin and Shippo followed.

"do you think she will okay?" asked Rin. The kit slowed down.

"I don't know. My dame was killed by getting a snakebite." At that, Rin burst into tears. Shippo cried as well.

"we killed Lomasi!" they cried.

**~~~~In the infirmary~~~~**

Inuyasha sat up. The smell of fox blood woke him. Sesshomaru was fast asleep.

"Sessho, wake up! I smell Lomasi's blood!" the young Uke then stood. The movement woke Sesshomaru, who growled at being abruptly awoken.

"Inuyasha, calm down I'm sure its-"

WE KILLED LOMASI!" the three words made the Lord bolt up from the futon. Inuyasha followed his mate into a different room.

Lomasi lain still on an examination table. Her breath was labored and a wound on her arm stunk of venom. Kouga stood next to her. Kanadi was mixing an antidote.

What happened?" cried the pregnant beta. Kouga turned his gaze to the two Canines. His blue eyes shined with fright.

"I don't know how he did it, but Shippo caught a full grown cobra. It was going to strike Shippo and Rin when Lomasi snatched it away. When she did, the snake bit her. I was coming to hang out with her when I saw the snake. I killed it. Then took her here." Kouga then held Lomasi's clammy hand. The fox, although weakened by the venom, smiled for reassurance. That made Kouga lose it.

"I'm sorry." He left the room. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard the wolf howl in agony. The sound broke their hearts. Inuyasha went over and stroked the hair out of the fox's face. Sesshomaru snarled and called a passing servant.

"go into my quarters and retrieve my tenseiga. Hurry." The passing servant nodded and ran to follow the orders. Inuyasha glanced at his mate.

"do you think the tenseiga can help?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded..

"tenseiga is the sword of healing. It should help cure the bite." The alpha reassured his mate. Kanadi walked over to the fox. She held a bowl of sharp smelling paste.

"I don't know if I can cure this, but lets hope this will help heal her." The healer then lathered the bite with the nasty smelling paste. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha wrinkled their noses. Lomasi smiled at their faces. The smile was seen by Inuyasha.

You're going to be okay. Hang in there." The beta gave the hand a squeeze. Lomasi smiled.

"all…I did…was…what I was…suppose…to…do." She panted out. Her eyes began to close. And her grasp in Inuyasha's hand began to weaken. The venom was reaching her heart.

"Lomasi? Lomasi! LOMASI!" Inuyasha called. Sesshomaru heard the fox's heartbeat slow, then stop. Inuyasha gasped. He then wailed.

"my lord! Here." The servant then tossed what she had in her hand. The tenseiga sensed its master and went straight to him. Sesshomaru grabbed the sword and drew it. The blade gleamed.

"step aside Inuyasha." The Uke obeyed. Sesshomaru closed his eyes partially. He saw the small imps of hell dancing around Lomasi. With a swift stroke of the sword, the imps vanished. They waited.

Lomasi took a deep breath. She coughed.

"I'm…alive?" she questioned as she opened her dark eyes. Sesshomaru sheathed his weapon and nodded.

"I know you were doing your job, but we have grown fond of you. I refuse to allow you to die." Sesshomaru then helped the vixen off the table.

"Come, you have three people you need to calm and soothe."

"Three?" Inuyasha smiled.

"Shippo, Rin and Kouga. They all believe to be dead." Inuyasha then took her hand and led her to the three grieving beings. Sesshomaru made a detour to the kitchen. He was hungry for some odd reason.

** ~~~~back in the garden~~~~**

Shippo and Rin watched as Kouga shredded the dead snake and tossed the bits of flesh into the koi pond. The fish swam in circles as the flesh was eaten.

"…Shippo, how did you catch the cobra?" asked Kouga. Shippo whimpered.

"I saw trying to eat a rabbit. When it was done, I came from behind and grabbed it by the head. It tried to bite was unable. I then placed it in a sturdy bag that it cannot bite through. I was going to move away from the area when I got to urge to show it t Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. Then Rin wanted to see it and I showed her." Whimpering, Shippo then nuzzled the underside of Kouga's chin. He was showing submission and asking for forgiveness. The wolf wrapped his tan arm around the kit.

"how did you know what to do?" the wolf asked. Shippo smiled at that.

"I saw Inuyasha do that a couple times when a snake slithered into our campgrounds or into Kaede's hut. He would then either kill it or toss it away from the camp." Kouga smiled at the pup.

" …the urge to show Inuyasha was because of your instincts to show your alpha your first prey. It is sometimes a very good thing to do so, but sometimes very dangerous. The reason is because what you caught." Kouga then shook and held Shippo close. He was crying. Shippo smelled the tears and cried as well. Rin came over and patted the wolf on the head. She too was crying.

"why are you crying?" asked Lomasi. Her voice made all three go silent. Kouga was the first to react.

"Lomasi!"

"Miss Lomasi!" the three stood and went over to the fox. Kouga grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips. Shippo wrapped himself around her left leg. Rin held onto her waist. All three were crying even harder. Inuyasha stood a distance away. He rested his hand on the swollen belly of his. Sesshomaru walked up to his mate.

"What the hell happened here?" Miroku said as he ran up to Inuyasha. The monk was out of breath.

"The kit caught a snake and Lomasi was bitten." Inuyasha said in a blunt tone. The monk blanched.

"What?" he cried.

"Shippo caught a cobra and Lomasi got bitten by protecting the brats from getting hurt." Inuyasha then looked over his friend. The monk was out of breath, disheveled, and had a humorous gleam in his eye.

"what happened to you?" asked ht half dog. Miroku laughed into his hand.

"oh, nothing…just that Sango has made merry with Sesshomaru's general." The words caused both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha look at him.

"you're serious?" Miroku nodded.

"the slayer is being courted by Hyouga?" asked the Lord. Miroku nodded.

"yep! Full with touches and words." The two canines looked at each other. It was an interesting morning.

** ~~~~evening~~~~**

InuTaisho came into the dining room. Ryukotsusei took off to the South. Some elders there were not happy about his lack of return. Yawning, the Dog Emperor shuffled to the library. He went straight for the leather bound book.

Flipping open to an empty page, InuTaisho scripted in his mating date.

"InuTaisho Toga (Alpha) and Ryukotsusei Gin (Alpha), mated on June 13th, 1511."

The dog then wrote right under it : "Bearer- InuTaisho."

He admired his work. A sharp kick to his stomach made him grimace. He patted his belly.

"Just what am I going to do with you?" he chuckled. The pup inside him shifted and kicked again. The dame smiled.

"I should think of a name for you." The Canine went over and sat next to an open window. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

"Lord InuTaisho," an old wise voice called to him. The Canine woke. Kaede sat next to him. Her wizened face smiling at the pregnant dog. The smell of blood made the Canine sit up. It was coming from the old _miko_.

"what is wrong?" asked the concerned male. The old woman sighed. She knew he could smell it.

"I suppose I could tell you. Lord InuTaisho, I am not long for this world. I'm sick." Kaede then coughed. It was a harsh, raspy cough. The smell of blood increased. When Kaede was finished coughing, a spot of blood rested in her hand. InuTaisho gasped at the blood.

"Yes, this old body of mine is stricken with tuberculosis. I don't have much longer." She then hacked. More blood. InuTaisho noted then noted the lack of weight on the old woman.

"How much longer?" asked the Dog. Kaede's one eye glistened with tears.

"I went to talk with the healer Kanadi. I may die before the birth of Inuyasha's pups." The aged miko then cried softly.

"Oh, Kaede. I wish I could help. But…" he trailed off. Kaede smiled.

"I know you want to help. But we must let nature move along." InuTaisho then stood.

"Miss Kaede, you must tell my sons and their packs. It is best if they knew." Nodding, the Canine helped the old woman up. She hobbled a bit. InuTaisho helped her balance.

"Thank you my Lord." InuTaisho smiled sadly. He liked this old woman. He did not want her to die.

** ~~~~in the dining room~~~~**

Inuyasha sat next to Sesshomaru as Kaede finished explaining her lack of showing up. He was on the verge of tears. Sango was openly crying. Miroku tried not to. Shippo sobbed. The rest of the group seemed solemn.

"Kaede, you should have told us! We would have helped you rest and prepare for you're…" Sango trailed off and cried. She then got up and left.

"Miroku, do you have any words?" asked the aged woman. Miroku shook his head.

"What is there to say? ' I don't want you to die'?" The monk then got up and moved to sit next to the miko. Kaede then peered at Inuyasha. She knew him the longest.

"Inuyasha? Do you have anything to say?" the hanyou looked u. silent tears ran down his cheeks.

"Kaede, it hurts me the most because I actually knew you when you were just training to be a priestess. You were always bubbly and active. In fact, you were a lot like Rin." The hanyou then stood and walked over to the dying miko. He wrapped his arms around the woman. That was when the old miko lost it. She cried.

"I don't want to die! I want to stay and see your pup!" she held on to the hanyou's sleeve. Her cries made Inuyasha cry out loud.

"Kaede, I don't want you to die!" the hanyou then buried his face into the _miko's_ grey hair. His golden eyes misty with sorrow.

The next day, Kaede never woke up. She went peacefully in her sleep.

**~~~~an~~~~**

And that is chapter 18. This chapter was probably the hardest one I had to write. Please don't kill me! To make it better, Souta is reappearing in the next chapter…and I will probably cut the story at 22-24 chapters.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19. Okay, now I am almost complete with my story. Thank you Peya Lune, ChelleRae, and TigerDemonOwnz. TigerDemonOwnz, I have decided to make this chapter for you. Here you go!

I own not a single damn Inuyasha character. I do own all oc's- such as Seiryu, Asmodeus etc…

Becoming

It has been a month since the passing of Kaede. Inuyasha held his stomach. He now knew what to name his pup if it ended up being a girl. The new moon has long past.

"my lord, Kanadi has asked for you." Inuyasha turned to meet a dark skinned girl from the mainland. She had jet black hair and the sweetest attitude he ever met from an ex soldier.

"okay, thank you Danyell. I will be there shortly." Danyell smiled and left. But she waited at the door. Inuyasha sensed the young tigress waiting for him. He smiled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming… can you help me get up?" asked Inuyasha. Danyell smiled. She went over to help the heavily pregnant dog up.

"thank you…I've been wondering, why did you agree to serve my brother as a servant, but not a soldier?" asked the Canine. Danyell looked at Inuyasha she smiled again.

"because I have Becomed. When I did, I also lost my mate. Becoming has two jobs. One is mating with your chosen. The other is to come into a rare power. And my power is to heal without any potion, tool or spell. I believe humans call this power 'faith healing'." Danyell then led the Canine to the infirmary. Kanadi stood there.

"thank you Danyell. I believe you should help me." Kanadi and Danyell led Inuyasha to a small nest. The nest was pure white and was made of shredded linen and cotton. Inuyasha just looked bored.

"I know your instincts are telling you to make a nest, but this one is for you when you birth. Danyell herself made the cloth." Kanadi then gently pushed the Pregnant hanyou into the nest. He growled. This will not do. But instead he lied.

"why, this is great! Thank you." Inuyasha then falsely curl into the nest. He feigned sleep. Kanadi and Danyell smiled at the response. The two healers left. As they did, Inuyasha struggled to get up as quietly as he could. When he succeeded, he took off to make his own nest.

** ~~~~In the garden~~~~**

Naraku held Miroku against a wall. The monk's face was flushed and the spider's was as well. It took over two months but he finally had him. Naraku finally convinced the reluctant monk to be his mate.

"Naraku, get off of me! What if the children will see?"

"they won't. I may have lost a lot of powers, but not the ability to create a puppet." The spider nuzzled the monks neck. The faint tattoo on his neck marked him as his. It was shaped as a spider. Miroku's mark rested on Naraku's chest. It was a ringlet of dark blues circles over his heart. Miroku smiled at the mark. He tilted his head back to allow the spider to nip along his throat.

"Miroku, you taste so good. I'm glad you're my alpha." The spider then rested his head on the monks shoulder. Miroku ran his fingers through the spiders curly hair.

"I guess you got lucky that Sango agreed to become Hyouga's mate."

_ ~~~~Flashback~~~~_

_ "Miroku, Hyouga won me over! I'm going to be his mate!" Sango squealed and jumped. She now had the family she wanted. _

_ "I see." Miroku tilted his head to the ground. The dream he had with Sango vanished. _

_ "Don't worry, Miroku. Hyouga is a very nice guy. He won't hurt me or Kohaku. I'm sorry our relationship never worked, but now, we can start over. Hey, maybe you should go out with Naraku. He has been eyeing you for two months already." Sango then gave the monk a peck on the cheek. Smiling sadly, the monk made one more quick grab for Sango's plump rear. The slayer jumped and turned to smack him, but the monk was already walking away._

_ "Sango, I wish you happiness." He said as he walked away._

_ Miroku stopped at the door he dreaded. Behind that was the monster he has feared his whole life. Raising a hand, the monk knocked._

_ "come in."_

_ "dammit." The monk was not expecting an answer. He walked in. Naraku leaned against a bed post. He was shirtless and wet._

_ "uh…" the monk was speechless. The spider smirked at the response._

_ "not used to seeing a good looking mad half naked from taking a bath?"Miroku gulped. _

_ "that would explain why he is wet." Thought the monk. Shaking his head, the monk timidly walked over to the spider._

_ "I was wondering….that if you were… st…still up on your offer." Stuttered the monk. The spider smirked._

_ "and what offer was that?" he teased. Miroku blushed._

_ "if I wanted…male company." He whispered._

_ "so, you remembered." The dark hanyou said. Miroku nodded. He failed to notice the spider stroll over to him._

_ "I waited. If Sango did not reject you, I would have still waited. Now, I no longer have to." Naraku then wrapped his arms around Miroku's waist. The monk that Naraku was actually shorter than him._

_ "Naraku, I never realized that I was taller." The spider hummed._

_ "so? I have actually made my body smaller than you when I decided to make you my alpha." Naraku then nipped along the monk's throat. He purred._

_ "Miroku, you do know what I meant by male company." The spider asked. Miroku nodded._

_ "good." He then began to undress the monk. The first bit of clothing to drop was the hitoe and suikan. The dark clothing sure hid a lot. Miroku had a good well muscled body. The next to go was the hakama. Naraku blanched at the size of Miroku's hidden organ._

_ "oh god, he's big." Naraku thought. He trailed down to Miroku's length. the monk shuddered. He never he was so aroused by this man._

_ "I thought I like women. Why am I so aroused by Naraku?" the man thought. He banished the thought when the spider decide to remove his hakama. _

_ "you're not so bad yourself Naraku." Miroku commented as he glanced at the hanyou's length. Naraku smirked._

_ "I am beta. I cannot birth a child, but I can be dominated." He then pulled the monk down onto his bed. Miroku was dazed, but he noticed that his length was right in front of Naraku's entrance._

_ "I can take it. I have caused you and your friends a lot of pain. It's my turn to receive it." The spider the let out a cry of pain. Miroku was relentless. He slid himself in deep with one stroke. The dark hanyou had tears run down his face._

_ "don't stop." The spider cried._

_ "I'm not going to." Miroku, apparently, was not an easy lover._

_ ~~~~end flashback~~~~_

Miroku held Naraku. The spider rested on his shoulder.

"I'm lucky, that I have forgave my enemy."

"yeah, by screwing him senseless." Joked Naraku. Miroku laughed. He then tilted Naraku's head to kiss him.

"Naraku-kun!" – or not. Rin came running over to the kissing couple, who were then ten feet apart.

"Rin, what is it?" asked the flushed spider.

"Inuyasha is missing!" cried the girl. The small girls comment made the two adults go cold.

"Inuyasha? Where did he go?"

"no one knows! Danyell and Kanadi made him a birthing nest and he took off!" Rin then ran off to find Sesshomaru.

"oh god. Where could he have gone?" wondered Miroku.

"I don't know. Let's find Sesshomaru and start from there." The two males then took off to find the Lord.

** ~~~~far away from the castle~~~~**

Inuyasha stopped at Kaede's old village. The old miko's home remained empty and alone. A shrine of flowers and stone remained next to the entrance way. Without stopping, the hanyou ran right into the deserted hut. It was musty with dust and just as dark. His belly sent a sharp pain through his body. He knew what those pains mean. It was time.

"Damn! I forgot. The first litter is usually born early." Inuyasha then shifted the old miko's herbs and shook out some old blankets. The hanyou then shredded the blankets and some of the herbs. He then took the confettied herbs and cloth and arranged it into a nest in the far corner of the hut.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" a man's voice called into the hut. The said hanyou turned to face the owner. There stood a male slightly younger than Kaede.

"hey. Can you…please leave?" the man did not leave. Instead, he moved closer.

"I won't. Miss Kaede has not returned. Care to say why?" asked the man. Inuyasha whined, he felt the pains growing.

"she…she died. She was sick with tuberculosis. She passed away peacefully. Now will you please leave!" Inuyasha let out a yelp. The man grew angry. He did not believe the hanyou.

"BULLSHIT! Where is she?" Inuyasha let out a cry of pain.

"I told you the truth! Please leave!" Inuyasha then snarled at the man, hoping that he would leave. No such luck.

"NO! I have decided to take claim of her hut! You leave." The man then revealed a knife. It was lathered in a deadly poison. Inuyasha's instincts took hold.

***protect pup! Find safe place!*** Inuyasha's yokai-ki shouted. Listening, the dog obeyed.

He ran.

**~~~~different place~~~~**

Inuyasha then rested next to the god tree. The roots gave a bit of shelter. The sharp pains rose again. Inuyasha whined. All he wanted was a place to safely give birth.

"my lord! I found you!" Danyell landed next to the in labor dog demon.

"Danyell, please, go get Sesshomaru."

"no! I am going to stay and help!" the tigress then lifted the Canine with ease, surprising him due to her size. The tigress smiled at the look of surprise.

"many underestimate me due to my lack of weight and height."

"I don't blame them." The hanyou chuckled. He then groaned in agony. Warm liquid escaped from his body.

"Lord Inuyasha, at least let me take you to shelter." Begged the tigress. Too deep in pain, the Canine whined. Taking that as an 'okay', Danyell ran to the nearest building. It was an old desecrated temple (take a guess of which temple I'm talking about-ed).

Carrying the male inside, Danyell spotted abandoned silk rolls. She shred them in to a pile, pulling a good length out for a blanket. She then placed the dog on the confettied cloth.

"I know your instincts are telling you to make your own nest, but there is no time!" Danyell then waited as Inuyasha shifted his kimono to gain access to his forming cervix. He began to pant.

"Danyell! Did you find him?" Kanadi came rushing in. the lithe tigress shushed the older healer. Sensing Inuyasha close by, the healer then sat next to the dog.

Inuyasha was not enjoying the attention he was receiving. He would rather do this with only his mate and him. With a quick snap of fangs at the two healers, Inuyasha moved away to rest behind a sliced in half statue of Buddha. Kanadi and Danyell waited as they watched the Dog rearrange some of the shredded silk in to a nest he preferred. Resting on his knees, Inuyasha relaxed.

"Danyell, Kanadi, why did you come? I wanted to be alone." The Canine panted. The two healers glanced at each other.

"well, I wanted to make sure that this pup was born healthy and safely." Kanadi said.

"and I wanted to be able to help when I am needed." Danyell then sent a wave of soothing energy over to the Dog. The energy helped calm the whelping canine.

"thanks, but can one of you please go fetch my mate? I want him near." Giving a puppy eyed look, it was Kanadi that caved.

"alright. I will return as quick as I could." The healer headed for the castle.

"don't worry, the cervix has formed so it won't be long."Danyell then guarded the male as he rested for the upcoming whelping.

** ~~~~at the castle~~~~**

Sesshomaru was in a raging mood. His instincts telling him to go to his mate, but…

HE DID NOT KNOW WHERE THE DAMN HANYOU WAS! Kouga tried to calm the Lord but found himself with a few claw marks across his chest. Lomasi decided to lead the children outside, away from the pissed off _yokai_.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kanadi has returned." Naraku said as he popped his head into the room. That bit of information made Sesshomaru calm down. When Kanadi landed, she was bombarded with questions.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

"Did you find him?"

"Where is Danyell?"

"Is Inuyasha alright?"

"Why are panting?" Kanadi then took a breath and shrieked. The sharp high pitched sound made Sesshomaru, Kouga and Lomasi howled and yelped. Everyone else winced and covered their ears.

"Now, will you give me time to talk?" she growled. Sesshomaru winced as the after sounds rung in his ears. He nodded.

"Good. I have found Inuyasha, but he does not…cannot return."

"What? Why?" shouted the Alpha. Kanadi rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Because, he went into labor. And is-"she was cut off!

"WHAT?" roared the Lord. Kanadi huffed. She was losing her temper.

"AND IS ASKING FOR HIS MATE TO COME TO HIS SIDE!" she shrieked. The sound made Sesshomaru yelp and howl again.

"That fucking hurts… but since you are the only one who knows where he is… can you lead me to him?" asked the Dog Lord.

"yes, but only you. Everyone else has to stay behind." And with that, the two left.

"great, we have to stay here and wait." Pouted Shippo as he came in. Lomasi chuckled at the innocence of the kit.

~~~~back at the temple~~~~

Inuyasha panted. He was so close. Danyell was making a weak marijuana tea to help calm the male. Inuyasha snapped at the female and went back to relaxing his abdominal muscles for the birth.

"Danyell! How is he?" Kanadi asked as soon as she landed. Sesshomaru stood behind her, but moved quickly across the temple floor to reach his mate.

"Inuyasha, I am here." The alpha soothed his mate. The beta looked into the male's eyes. He smiled at the serene look.

"I can see that… The baby is coming." Inuyasha then rested on his knees as the final contraction took hold. Time for the pup to be born.

Inuyasha then pushed as hard as he could. He whined. Sesshomaru went over and made the hanyou lay on his back. The Alpha cradled the Beta's head in his lap.

"Push Inuyasha." Inuyasha pushed again he whined and yelped in pain. The sharp teeth of the hanyou snapped out and got hold of Sesshomaru's tail. The _taiyokai_ let out a yelp. Inuyasha pushed again. He cried. But still tried to bring the babe into the world.

"Almost. My lord, allow me to send some relaxing energy to the young Lord." Danyell then released her relaxing aura over the birthing hanyou. The energy helped Inuyasha relax his muscles again.

It was four hours since Inuyasha tried to whelp the pup.

"Almost there. I see hair." Kanadi then waited at Inuyasha's waist.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated. Wrong thing to say.

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? YOU TRY TO STAY CALM WHEN TRYING TO PUSH SOMETHING THE SIZE OF WATERMELON OUT THROUGH SOMETHING THE SIZE OF A GRAPE!" Inuyasha then howled as he gave one final push. The pup slid out with a howl.

Inuyasha collapsed and took deep breaths. Sesshomaru then rearranged the weary hanyou to rest on his tail. He took a look at his pup. The baby had jet black hair with the cutest puppy ears on top of its head. Faint jagged marking donned on the pups' cheek. One on each side. There were also similar markings on the pups wrists, hips and ankles. Sesshomaru smiled.

"congratulations my Lords! You have a daughter." Kanadi then handed the pup to the now aware Hanyou. Inuyasha then snarled at everyone besides his mate. Taking the message, Danyell and Kanadi left the area. Now calm, Inuyasha began to lick his daughter all over, cleaning her of the blood. The baby whimpered. It was cold and hungry.

Chuckling at the pups cries, Inuyasha removed a part of his kimono to reveal a milk swollen nipple. Smelling the milk, the pup whimpered and cried more. She stopped when her dame laced her in front of a nipple. The pup was relentless, she suckled with a fury. Sesshomaru laughed at her antics.

"what are you going to call her?" asked the alpha. Inuyasha smiled. He had the perfect name.

"I am going to name her… Kaede. It seems perfect. Hello Kaede." Inuyasha cooed at his pup when she opened her eyes. They were a soft grey-violet with flecks of gold. The pup whined for more milk. Chuckling, Inuyasha placed her back on his breast.

"Kaede. Hello Kaede." Sesshomaru then lifted his mate and sorted out the bloodied bedding from the clean. He was doing his role as alpha. When he finished, the alpha smiled and wrapped his arms around his mate.

"born a month early, but very healthy. Kaede Toga, welcome to the world." Sesshomaru then nested with his mate, his tail serving as a blanket.

** ~~~~AN~~~~**

Chapter 19! Finally. I like to thank you all for your reviews. Please stay tuned for the final chapter: chapter 20. See you soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. the final chapter. I would like to thank all my readers: ChelleRae, Peya Lune, TigerDemonOwnz, Safuuru, and every one else.

I don't own any Inuyasha character. I do own the following: Asmodeus, Yeshua, Seiryu, Baby Kaede, Viva Lomasi, etc…

Okay! Enjoy this final chapter of Becoming One.

Becoming one

"Kaede! Play nice with Yeshua! Don't dominate him!" Inuyasha called out to his daughter. It has been five years since his Becoming and his daughter birth. Right now, His daughter had pinned the young Eastern Prince to the ground.

"But why? It's so easy to!" whined baby Kaede. The Hanyou smiled.

"I know, but he is older than you! Be nice!" obeying her dame, Kaede got off of the Baby incubus. Yeshua then turned and tackled the black puppy. The play fight continued. Inuyasha sighed. Asmodeus, who came over to visit, laughed at the children's antics.

"Give up Inuyasha. Those two are just going to fight." The incubus then turned his gaze over to the silver white haired pup. It eyes were a shape and eerie purple. Dragon eyes.

"Don't be shy little Yahiko. I don't bite." The dragon dog hybrid whined and hid behind his older brother. The Canine smiled.

"Don't worry little brother. Go play." Inuyasha gave the violet eyed pup a push over to the squalling pups. He nodded and took a step.

"Such a shame he was born mute. But he is such a cute one." Lomasi stepped from behind a sakura. Her mate, Kouga, stood next to her.

"I know. But damn, that boy is sometimes just creepy when he stares at you…like now." Kouga glanced at the young boy who fixed his gaze onto his dame, who walked outside.

"Yahiko, come here." InuTaisho kneeled and opened his arms to the now running pup. Yahiko jumped into his dames' arms.

"Aww… my little brother is so lucky. He has a dame who actually does not see him as a pawn." Seiryu playfully pouted. Yahiko glanced at his sister and smiled. Seiryu squealed and wrapped the pup in a hug.

"Careful Seiryu. His dame was not a python." Ryukotsusei walked over to his small family. InuTaisho chuckled.

"He has dragon blood. He'll alright." Yahiko gave a quick nip to his sister and took off to play with his "niece".

"Feh! He is all shy when you're not here. When you arrive, he is all very hyper." Inuyasha then turned to face his mate. Sesshomaru held their year old son. The pup had silver hair and pale gold eyes. He had no puppy ears, but instead, a long fluffy tail, which wagged as the boy saw his dame.

"ahne! Ahne!" the boy pup then struggled from his sire's grasp and tried to get to his dame. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Sesshomaru, can you give me Koryu?" Sesshomaru handed the wiggly pup to his mate. Koryu then began to nip at Inuyasha's slightly swollen breasts. Young pups have to nurse for three whole years for them to gain the proper weight. Pups are born small, about hand size.

Exposing swollen nipple, Inuyasha winced as Koryu bit him and began to suckle.

"Greedy little biter is he?"Naraku joked. Pup Kaede heard him and ran to the spider.

"Naru! Naru!" Kaede then took a leap at the Dark hanyou. Yeshua was pushed away and ignored. Naraku caught the flying pup.

"Whoa! Kaede, don't do that, I told you its dangerous." The pup pouted at the scold. Naraku ignored the puppy eyes.

"Well, Naru how was Shippo in his training?" Inuyasha asked. Naraku smiled.

"He is actually the best in his rank. The young dog-fox is training with Kohaku's squadron now." Naraku then pulled the girl off of his body and placed her on the ground. Kaede then did a sneak attack on Yeshua. The young incubus let out a yelp. Once he knew who attacked him, the boy turned and began to fight as he could. Asmodeus and Inuyasha laughed. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the pup.

"Inuyasha, why are you letting her dominating Yeshua?" he growled out. The Beta smiled.

"If you never noticed, Yeshua seems more calm when he is around Kaede. I think he is a Submissive Alpha. Kaede is a Female Alpha. I bet, I the future, those two will become mates. But right now, let them have their fun." Inuyasha then pulled Koryu off his chest and placed the pup on the ground. Seeing that he had freedom, Koryu crawled away, heading for the Koi pond.

"Gotcha!" Danyell took hold of the pup and turned him to the direction of the garden. Koryu did not care. He was free!

"come here!" Miwako then swooped up the pup and hugged him close. Out raged by the stop of his escape, koryu let out a sharp bark. He was too young for words. Miwako giggled at eh upset sound.

"OOOH! Oh Sesshomaru, he acts so much like you when you were a pup." Miwako cooed and held the babe closer to herself. Koryu whined. He wanted down.

"mother, please put my son down." Sighing, Sesshomaru took the pup from his…odd mother. Miwako whined.

"Kouga, I can feel him." Lomasi held the wolf's hand to her belly. A heartbeat fluttered against his palm. He smiled.

"our child is close to being born. It has been three months and 20 days. It would be any day." Kouga planted a kiss on his mate's cheek. The Anishinaabe fox smiled. Her hands wrapped her around her swollen mid section.

"this Land, Inuyasha, has changed because of you."

"how so?"

"we are all happy since you arrived." Inuyasha smiled at the praise.

"yeah, I guess this is peace."

** ~~~~500 year later~~~~**

Inuyasha stood in front of the Higarashi shrine. The last officer had finally left. He could hear Kagome's mother cry. He watched as Kagome's body was zipped up in a body bag and lifted into an ambulance. He winced as the sirens drove away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Sesshomaru. The alpha was dressed in a dark blue suit with a deep crimson red tie.

"I'm sure. Hell, I want to tell her mother how she died." Inuyasha then took a breath and walked up the concrete stairs.

The hanyou stopped in front of the sliding door that faced the Bone eater's Well. He knocked on the door.

"I have already told you damn cops everything! I want you to-"Miss Higarashi started to shout. Her cry stopped in her throat when she saw the modern dressed hanyou. The half demon wore a simple looking red shirt with dark, pressed wrangler jeans. Black shoes donned on his feet. The hanyou smiled.

"Inuyasha?" the Beta nodded.

"Hey, I'm here. This is my mate and brother, Sesshomaru." The alpha shook the woman's hand. Behind her, small feet ran to the door. Souta burst from behind his mother.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" the boy tackled the half demon. Inuyasha held him.

"hey kid. Are you doing okay?" he asked. Souta looked at his feet.

"I don't know. Kagome is dead and I don't feel any sorrow." Souta glanced at his idol.

"Souta, Miss Higarashi, I have something to say. It's about how Kagome died. May we come in?" the two dogs walked in as the woman invited the two in.

** ~~~~ two hours later~~~~**

"So my daughter was a dark miko." Miss Higarashi whispered. Inuyasha tilted his head down.

"Yes, she tried to claim and harm my mate." Sesshomaru stood and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. Miss Higarashi cried.

"Inuyasha, thank you." She cried.

"What for?" he asked.

"Because, I can now rest easily. I now know that Kagome had paid for her actions." Miss Higarashi then stood and hugged the hanyou.

"Do you want to meet your grandson? He's outside. I told him to wait until after I told you." Inuyasha then gave out a soft whisper. The door opened to reveal a dark haired teenager. Yeshua was 18 in the eyes of yokai.

"Is…she my grandmother?" asked the youth. Inuyasha nodded. The young incubus took a timid step.

"So you are my daughters' son…my grandson. Heh, it's funny."

"What is?" asked Yeshua.

"My grandson is older than I am." Miss Higarashi smiled as the boy grinned. Yeshua then walked over to the woman. Souta stared at his nephew.

"WOW! My nephew is 500 years older than I am!" the boy exclaimed. Inuyasha chickled.

"Yeah, your grandson already has an intended." Sesshomaru stated.

"Who is it?" asked Miss Higarashi. Inuyasha glanced at the incubus and grinned. The door opened again. In stepped a 17 year old girl, who had a head band with dog ears.

"Me. My name is Kaede Toga. I am Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's daughter." Kaede then wrapped herself around Yeshua. She made the male lean down and kiss her. Souta and Momma gaped at the action.

"Heh, she is an alpha. But he is a submissive alpha. That means he would enjoy being dominated by his alpha, which is my daughter." Inuyasha explained.

"I see."

"…we have to go." Yeshua said.

"but you were just getting used to us!" Souta cried. Inuyasha smiled.

"Don't worry. We will see each other a lot more." Inuyasha then patted the boy on the head. Sesshomaru gave the Older Woman a card with his number on it. Miss Higarashi's eyes went wide as she read the card.

"TAISHO INC.!" Sesshomaru grinned at her reaction.

"Correct. Taisho inc. invests in foreign trades, arts and politics. In fact, I am the one who made Taisho Inc." Sesshomaru then turned on his heel to leave. The woman bowed in respect.

"Souta, here." Inuyasha handed the boy a slip of paper. Written on it was a phone number. The boy looked confused.

"I don't work for Taisho Inc. I work at a dojo about six blocks from here. My hours are much more flexible than Sesshomaru's. Call me on my cell, or come join my dojo. Either way, I can see you." Souta smiled and gave the hanyou a squeeze.

"I will join. It sounds like fun!" Souta then waved goodbye as the two Canines walked away.

_** ~~~~Lomasi and Kouga~~~~**_

Lomasi graded the final paper as the bell rang.

"Alright! You know the assignment! Bring me a review of "The Tale of the Shikon no Tama" by Friday! No exceptions!" the fox smiled as her students groaned at the assignment.

"Being a literature teacher is such fun!" thought the fox.

"Umm…Mrs. Ookami?"

A student asked. She looked up. The student was a young girl with jet black hair and blue eyes.

"You know you don't have to call me that after school hours." Lomasi scolded. The girl blushed.

"I know…I'm sorry mom."

"Don't worry Tala." Lomasi then gathered the remaining work and walked out of the room. She waited for her daughter to leave, and then locked the door.

"Come on! Your dad must be ready to leave." Lomasi strolled over to the gym. Kouga had just sent his last track member home.

"Lomasi! Tala! Ready to leave?" asked the wolf. Tala nodded and Lomasi waited. The three canines walked away to their home.

_** ~~~~Miroku and Naraku~~~~**_

"…therefore, we declare this man: Guilty!" shouts were heard from the audience. Naraku placed all his papers into his briefcase. He won again. He turned to see Miroku, his partner and Husband, gather up his papers.

"if only they knew how I knew that man was lying when he said he did not kill that girl." Naraku muttered as they took the guilty party away. Miroku smiled.

"how did you know?" asked the immortal monk.

"…you are talking to the Male who destroyed nearly half of Sengoku Judai. I know when someone is lying." The spider then kissed his alpha.

"hmm… maybe we should go on vacation." Miroku suggested.

"why?" asked the Spider.

"I don't know, we have been working for five months straight with a single rest. I think we should take a vacation for at least a month."

"hmm… maybe you are right. Besides, I want some time with my Seme anyway." Naraku smiled and kissed Miroku again. The monk smiled.

As the two walked outside, Miroku led Naraku back their apartment. With all the law firms they accomplished, they were able to buy a four bedroom apartment with a balcony.

"hmm…why don't we…wind down until we have to pack?"

"sly aren't you? Very well." The pair had all night.

** ~~~~Shippo~~~~**

Shippo stood in front of a grave marker. Carved into the stone was, " Rin Toga, daughter by heart and spirit. 1503-1545." The fox sighed.

"Shippo?" Danyell walked up to the mourning fox.

"hey, Danyell." The tigress frowned. She raised her hand a gave the grown fox a good whack on the head.

"OW! That hurt!"

"well! It should have!" the healer then walked over to the male. She was tired from her shift at the hospital, but still comforted the Dog-fox.

"…I miss her."

"I know. I do too. She was so sweet, but she was human and lived a human life span." Danyell then took the fox's hand.

"come on. Its time to move on. Even though she is dead, she remains alive if we remember her."

"yeah, I suppose." Shippo then placed a small bouquet of flowers on the stone.

"Fare well Rin. I may never come here again." Shippo then turned away, his now long tail swaying softly. A warm spring breeze caused a swirl of leaves to fly.

"say Shippo? How is your job in the flower industry?" asked Danyell once they were a distance away from the grave.

"it has been superb. Being a fox has its perks."

"how so?"

"well, if someone wants a flower that cannot be grown here, I can use my power to grow it in my hand and ready to sell. Hell, a woman came in yesterday and asked for an American wild rose." Shippo stopped at a coffee shop. Sango and Hyouga ran the place.

"and?" asked Danyell.

"it was very hard to grow I must tell you that. Oh! One Green Tea Mocha with cinnamon, please." Shippo then sat at a table close to the doorway. Danyell ordered.

"one Blueberry Frappichino with cocoa." The cashier nodded and placed her order.

"I'm sorry, carry on."

"when I actually got it to grow, I nearly sold myself out when a human walked in on me when I was not sealing my powers."

"Close call?"

"you have no idea." The two laughed.

** ~~~~Inuyasha and Sesshomaru~~~~**

The hanyou sipped his lemon tea. He sat next to Sesshomaru, who filed some paperwork. The alpha sighed.

"what's wrong Sessho?" asked the Beta. Sesshomaru turned his head to his mate.

"I just remembered that our anniversary of your Becoming is coming up. I have nothing planned for that day."

"that good for me. I don't mind, as long as I get to be with you." Inuyasha then purred and nuzzled the Seme's neck. Sesshomaru gasped. He began to grow aroused.

"inu, not today, I'm afraid. Remember, Chichi-ue is coming over tonight. The bloody dog just had to go travel the world…where was he this time?"

"I think China." Inuyasha then stood and started to clean u the table.

"the table could wait. It us that we should clean." Sesshomaru then dragged his mate into their room for fresh clothing.

()()

(0x0)

(_,_,)o (bunny ^_^)

InuTaisho sat at the spotless table, his mate to his left. Ryukotsusei glared at his son, who gazed at a random painting on the wall. The boy appeared 17, but seemed to act older than he was. Inuyasha noticed the tension between his Father-in-law and his Younger Brother.

"okay, what did Yahiko do this time?" Inuyasha said after an hour of silence.

"what he did was nothing for Ryu to flip out about!" InuTaisho snapped. Yahiko ignored the argument about him. He turned his head to see Yeshua walk in. getting up, he held out his arms like he was balancing on a beam, and went over to the Older Teen. He tugged on Yeshua's shirt, like a small child.

"hey Yahiko, how was the trip? And what did you do to your hair?" the dragon/dog hybrid had short hair, the back of his head was cut short and dyed black. The front was cut and styled to hang in front of his eyes.

_~I got it styled. And the Sire is mad at me~_ Yahiko, although could not speak, was able to telepath his words into another's mind.

"Why? What did you, a mute, do this time, besides cut your hair?" Yeshua watched as Ryukotsusei continued to glare at his son.

_~I wandered off and got lost somewhere in Beijing_. ~ Yeshua's jaw dropped.

"Eh? Really?" Yahiko nodded. The hybrid glanced at his Older Siblings, who were now trying to calm his parents.

_~…is it okay if I stay with you for a day or two? Until things calm down again? ~_ asked Yahiko. Yeshua smiled and nodded. He threw an arm around the mute Canine's shoulder, and the two left. No one noticed.

Yeshua sat next to Kaede, who snuggled down into the Incubus' arms. Yahiko found a game boy and decided to play a few levels of "Mario". He was on level three.

"How in the hell did you get lost in Beijing?" asked Kaede. Yahiko shrugged.

_~how did Columbus find America?~_ the hybrid shot back. Kaede giggled.

"He took a wrong turn, why?"

_~I went left when my dame went right…where's Koryu? He's usually trying to get me to take him to the mall.~_ Yahiko then stood. He wrapped an arm around Yeshua's shoulder. The Dragon/Dog held a camera at arm's length.

_~smile~_ he took a picture. Kaede giggled.

"What the hell was that for?" asked the youth.

_ ~evidence~_

"For what?"

_ ~that I was here~_

"…okay?" Yahiko then tossed the camera over to Kaede.

_~give it to your brother. I'm out.~_ and with that, he left.

"Don't get lost again!" called Kaede. The hybrid snapped his fingers and waved behind him as he took off. Yeshua shook his head.

"I never met another demon who was enigmatic like him."

"I don't think you ever will." Yeshua nodded.

** ~~~~Yahiko~~~~**

Yahiko strolled down street, his hands in his pockets. He stopped in front of a tattoo parlor. Just as he was about to enter, a girls hand grabbed his.

"Hey Yahiko!" Tala came running to meet the hybrid. The male turned to face the fox/wolf.

_~hey. How are you doing?~_ Tala shrugged.

"oh, nothing. Just finished school…why are you in front of Blue Dragon?"

_~one: because I am planning on getting a tattoo. Two: my sister lives here. She owns the place.~ _Yahiko blinked his violet eyes. Tala nodded in understanding.

"Seiryu has a lot of popular guests. Hell, I think that one movie star got his tattoo here." The she wolf followed him inside. Yahiko nodded.

_~isn't he the one that played in 'Twilight'?~_

"I think so…I don't remember, I don't like to watch TV."

_~neither do I~_ Yahiko then knocked on a back door. He could hear scrambling and some swears. When the door opened, Seiryu squealed.

"Little Yahiko! How kind of you to visit!" the blue dragoness dragged the violet eyed youth inside. Tala followed.

_~hey, sister. Can you please stop calling me little? I've grown the last time you saw me~ _Yahiko then sat on a…powder blue chair. He sighed. Leave it to his sister to live a candy house.

_~Seiryu, I'm planning on getting a tat. What do you say~ _Seiryu's eyes went wide.

"I would love to give you a tattoo, but would chichi-ue say?"

_ ~he doesn't need to know right now.~_

"well, you are at a rebellious age. Okay!" the blue dragon then sat her brother on a darker blue chair. She then retrieved her equipment: a few bottles of ink and a tattoo gun. That tiny devise was freaking powder blue.

"ready? What do you want?" asked Seiryu. Yahiko drew out a small design he made. It looked like a rope of barb wire to wrap around his arm.

_~can you do this?~ _Seiryu studied the design.

"Sure. It's a simple one. I can do it." Picking out the correct shade of ink, Seiryu began to stitch the design into her brother's bicep.

** ~~~~InuTaisho and Ryukotsusei~~~~**

"you didn't have to yell at him!" InuTaisho shouted. Ryukotsusei snarled.

"he took off! And did not inform us!" the dragon then snarled t his mate.

"he got lost! And stop snarling at me! I'm not a weak little Beta for you to boss around! I am Alpha!" the Dog Emperor then snarled back.

"Uh…chichi-ue?" the Older dog ignored the call.

"Chichi-ue?"

"HEY YOU TWO STUPID _PERROS_! INUYASHA IS TRYING TO TALK!" a sharp, Spanish accent made the two stop snarling and stare at the angry bird. Viva huffed and returned to the kitchen. She hated that dog were fighting, and that Kouga destroyed her bucket 20 years ago.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. What did you say?" InuTaisho noticed that his oldest child was not around. He turned to his middle child for an explanation.

"Yahiko is gone. I asked Sesshomaru to go find him."

"…WHAT?" the two older male shouted.

"Since you two were too busy shouting at each other, Yahiko took off. I don't blame him, I was ready to flee as well." Inuyasha then stood and walked out of the room. He too, went to search for his younger brother.

"Fucking peachy. Come on! We have to find that boy." Ryukotsusei stood and followed his mate.

~~~~Inuyasha and Sesshomaru~~~~

Sesshomaru sniffed the concrete. He shifted into his canine form awhile ago.

"Sesshomaru, good boy." The false praise fell on his ears. The Canine lifted his head to see his mate running his finger through his fur.

{I found hid scent. He went to Seiryu.} Sesshomaru then trotted into the Direction of Seiryu's parlor.

When he arrived, he pawed at the door. Seiryu answered.

"Oh what a cute doggie! Inuyasha, come in." as the two canines entered, Sesshomaru shifted back into his human shape.

_~hey big brother~_ Yahiko lounged on a baby blue sofa. A bandage wrapped around his right bicep. He was reading a thick book.

"father is going to kill you." Inuyasha said bluntly. Sesshomaru stood behind the pup. He smacked him upside the head. Yahiko shrugged of the blow.

_~Sire was pissed off at me. I decided to get a tattoo because it was something new.~_ Yahiko then sat up and gazed at the door. In came his dame and sire. They were irate.

"YAHIKO!" InuTaisho grabbed his son a squeezed him. Ryukotsusei had a snarl on his face. Seiryu sat back and watched the scene unfold.

_~hello ahne, chichi-ue.~_ Yahiko wiggled his way out of InuTaisho's grasp and braced himself as he saw Ryukotsusei's hand fly at him. The blow made his head turn to the side.

"Don't ever run away again." The dragon hissed. The hybrid looked bored.

"come, lets go home." Yahiko followed the Two Emperors home. Sesshomaru glanced a Seiryu.

"You better be present when they find out of his tattoo." And with that, Sesshomaru led his mate home.

~~~epilogue~~~

Sesshomaru stroked his week old son's cheek. The babe was born with sleek black hair and no markings at all. In fact, the pup looked pure human if not for his gold eyes.

"Sesshomaru, wish to hold Kanade as I feed our son?" Inuyasha handed the Alpha a tiny pup. The girl had white hair with black tipped bangs. Her eyes were grey-violet. She whimpered as she felt her mother leave her.

"Kanade and Mugetsu. Inuyasha, thank you for this," Sesshomaru kissed his mate as he nursed Mugetsu. Kanade whimpered as her sire rocked her. Mugetsu yawned as he finished.

"what for? Thank me for what?"

"for being here, for giving me children, for Becoming my mate." Sesshomaru kissed the hanyou and sat next to him.

"I should thank you for accepting me." He returned the kiss. Sesshomaru smiled.

The two dogs smiled at each other. They were happy.

They Became a family.

They Became One.

**~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~**


End file.
